Metamorphosis
by Falsetta-Arias
Summary: For as long as I can recall, I have the ability to Morph into any Pokemon I choose. But one day, I find my new home in a Pokeball. This is my journey as a Ninetales with my new "master" who never blinks twice at my humanoid behaviors. Seph is never wary...
1. Chapter 1

A/N-I've started editing the earlier chapters. This is the newest version. Nothing new was added or deleted in this chapter, mostly fixed up grammar and such. I'm pretty bad at grammar, so if anyone is willing to beta-read...

I've also put up a drawing of Ardelle both in her human form and Ninetales form. If you are interested in seeing it, please visit the link in my profile.

To new readers: Welcome! Please stay a while and enjoy. This is a story on Pokemorphs taking place in an original region with an original character. The story is mostly light-hearted, though I do have to warn you it will get darker as the story progresses. Nevertheless, I hope you like this story of mine and please send constructive reviews. I love receiving long and in-depth reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

Chapter 1

Gently, I slipped down the oak tree I used as my temporary home for the night. The smell of morning dew mixed with the scent of a waking forest filled my lung. Faraway, I could hear the last hoot of a Noctowl before he slumbered.

I ran a hand through my strawberry-blond hair. A simple white dress hung loosely on my body, serving no other purpose than to cover some private parts. I felt the moss release its moisture as I stepped on the forest ground with my bare feet.

I started to walk with my two legs. I despised human legs; they were considerably slower than those of Pokémon, even bipedal ones. I felt the urge to Morph, but I knew if I Morphed on an empty stomach, I would surely find myself waking up to a setting sun wondering where the day had gone.

I joined some Zigzagoons for breakfast. They were happily chomping away on some Pecha Berries and paid no mind of me when I stole some. I popped them in my mouth one by one as I asked a feeding Aipom to knock some Rawst Berries off the tree for me. The Aipom peered at me curiously; a mischievous glint flickered in his eyes and I knew instantly that I had asked the wrong Pokémon.

I spent the next fifteen minutes dodging flying fruits that I had asked to "get down" for me.

After some distance away and my white dress dyed in a neat shade of purple, I attempted a Morph despite my protesting stomach. A second later, a sixteen-years-old girl was replaced by a Swellow and a fallen dress.

I rolled my shoulders and stretched my wings, letting the soft wind caress my feathers. A growl from my stomach shortened my delight. Food first, before I plummet down from the sky and potentially becomes someone else's free lunch.

I grabbed my dress with my talons and pushed hard upwards with my wings. Before I knew it, I was circling the sky with the forest beneath me. I allowed my keen sense of hearing take over.

The language of Pokémon flowed into my ear. I had no trouble interpreting the language of Pokémon when I become one of them. Right beneath me, I could hear bickering in a nest of Swablu over how little brother took most of the room in the nest again. Behind me, a group of Bidoof mourned the loss of their newly completed dam. To the north, a Gyarados roared with frustration as his prey escaped from his gasping mouth.

I could definitely sympathize with the Gyarados. I was flying in a wave-like manner and starting to see sandwiches lying out on the forest floor. I shook my head and refocused. Amazingly, the sandwiches were still there.

I almost wept tears of joy. I hadn't had real food for almost a week. And honestly, I was getting literally sick living off of berries.

I swooped down and landed in the nearest tree, dropping my dress beside me before I Morphed again. This time, I chose the pre-evolution of the Pokémon I was. A Tallow was smaller and more agile; perfect for quickly diving in and then scramming before I had the potential of getting caught.

I assessed the situation. The sandwiches were left on a stump with a bag beside it; a sleeping Umbreon was the only one guarding them.

I prepared for my Swoop of Lightning, a move perfected over the year I had been munching off of unsuspected passersby. Then, a voice made me stiffen and almost caused me fall from my perch. I looked at the interloper ungratefully.

"Arios! Get up! You're supposed to be GUARDING the food!" A male voice came just behind the row of bushes that were out of my sight. The Umbreon stretched lazily and grumbled something along the lines of 'I got it under control'. The Umbreon walked towards who I supposed was his master and greeted him with affection. The trainer bent down to give the dark Pokemon a pat on the head. I was finally able to get a glimpse of his profile.

He looked around the same age as me, dark-haired, dark eyed with a slim build. He was bending down so I could not get a good look at his height but it seemed that he was fairly tall.

"If someone swipes those sandwiches, we're all taking your share of the food." The trainer teased his Umbreon good-naturedly.

I found how he voiced my intentions ironic, but I couldn't laugh because he was reaching toward MY future breakfast!

On an impulse, I lashed down from where I had perched and dove straight for the one he was about to pick up. I took him by surprise and he retracted his hand in shock. Perfect, I had a clear view to snatch them all.

Feeling quite greedy and perhaps too egotistical, I swooped again to pick up one of the sandwiches I missed with my beak. After succeeding, I tried to fly away with two sandwiches in my talon and one in my beak. Unfortunately, I overestimated the carrying capacity of a small Tallow with an empty stomach.

A yelp of the Umbreon right beneath me pushed me to fly higher; it took all my strength just to reach an altitude where a leaping Umbreon could not reach. The Umbreon beneath me leaped and leaped again, each time snapping his jaw at my talons. After awhile, the Umbreon stopped and settled to watch me struggling to fly in place.

It must have been quite comical from an observer's perspective. A pathetic Tallow trying to fly away with too big of a load and an Umbreon taunting the small bird Pokémon hoping she would drop her goods.

"What's wrong little birdie? Three sandwiches too heavy for ya?" Arios the Umbreon smirked. I would give an equally degrading comeback, but my beak was unfortunately occupied.

Knowing I must swallow my pride if I were to get any food to swallow at all, I unclenched the sandwiches and they landed squarely on the Umbreon's head.

'You want them? Now you have them!' I mentally rebutted and pushed my wings to fly away with the last shred of my dignity and one measly sandwich.

* * *

I laid on a grassy plain in my human form digesting my barely filling meal. I flew back after I ate to retrieve my dress and to scout the area for other humans that might have food on them. The young male trainer and his conceit Umbreon were nowhere to be found.

I rubbed my slightly sprained ankle from a funny landing just minutes before. I was feeling quite lightheaded from hunger and despite my better judgment, I decided to Morph again.

This time I took on my favorite form: a sleek, agile, and graceful Ninetales. This form made me feel beautiful, fast, and powerful. Each one of my nine tails swished as I sped down the grassy plain; my bad mood behind me as I ran forward.

I couldn't race along the edge of the forest like how I loved to do every day. My ankle throbbed and I was again seeing sandwiches in the air along with the face of a certain Umbreon taunting me. Though this time, when I cleared my head, the images disappeared.

Dropping my dress in front to me, I panted and shifted my weight so my ankle no longer throbbed. My bad mood caught up with me again as I laid down on the undulating grassy plain to rest while I brooded over my lack of luck.

My head dropped onto my front paws and I drifted partially into unconsciousness. I perked up my ears to listen to those telltale sounds of danger.

The soft sound of approaching paw-steps snapped me into attention. Behind some trees a couple of meters away from me, I could see an emerging black shape that looked strangely like the Umbreon from this morning.

I felt slightly ticked off. Oh by the fire of Ho-oh, snap out of it, I told myself.

A new sound aroused my attention again. A set of human footsteps followed the paw-steps. When I raised my head again, the very same pair from this morning was only a few meters in front of me, looking very real and solid.

"Oh look Arios! It's a Ninetales!" The trainer beamed, full of childlike enthusiasm. The Umbreon nodded toward me in acknowledgment, I felt obliged to greet him back despite our previous encounter that had left bitter feelings in me. Of course, he had no way of knowing I was the very same Tallow that made a swoop for the breakfast.

"She's a unique Ninetales too." The boy piped with a curious tone as he stared into my right eye. I knew he was wondering about its golden coloration; I turned away so he could no longer see it.

All I needed were three things for a Morph: a glimpse of the Pokémon, a touch of its fur, and a sample of its cry. Once I had all three, I could take its form anytime I choose. My Morphs were all perfect, except the coloration of one of my eye. Either in my human form or Pokémon form, my right eye was always the color of butterscotch.

I tensed and rose up to my paws. I knew what was coming next. Arios the Umbreon tensed too as his trainer searched his bag for a certain item. I did not need to see what he pulled out, I was only aware of the fact that I need to win this fight.

Sneaking in an attack first, I lunged at the dark-type creature with a Quick Attack. The Umbreon yelped in surprise as I knocked him off balance. Wasting no time, I let out a powerful Flamethrower.

Parts of the Umbreon's fur were singed. But the Umbreon shook it off and snapped into full attention. He rebutted with a faint attack.

"Arios, Double Team!" The trainer commanded. His Pokémon surrounded me with numerous copies of himself to confuse me. I wasted no time to find the right one; I released a powerful Fire Spin to cover the area.

When the fire died out, a distinctive circle was formed where the grass was burnt away. The Umbreon stood on the perimeter, unharmed.

I huffed, I knew that move was idiotic and wasted much of my energy. Perhaps lack of food made me impatient, but I knew at this rate I would be captured.

I used another Quick Attack to close our distance and delivered a clean blow. But I was slower than usual and the Umbreon easily moved out of the way. Unable to stop myself, I plunged to the ground dealing a hefty amount of damage to myself.

I cursed myself for being so stupid. Unable to find strength to continue battling, I waited for the final blow. Oddly, the trainer halted his Umbreon and knelt next to when I had lain.

I raised my proud head and growled, making a quick snap at his outstretched hand. He retracted just in time to save his fingers.

"You better not try anything," His Umbreon growled protectively, "or I will personally rip out that shiny coat of yours."

I glared at him. I heard his trainer chuckle as he moved a little farther away to give me space.

"It wasn't a fair fight," he explained in a matter-a-fact manner, "You are injured. And it looks like you're not in the best of health too."

I gawked at him as if he were a shiny Pokémon.

"If you would let me," he went on, "I would like to try again, after you're fixed up of course. Would you allow me to take care of you for a while?"

I stared at him in disbelief. Seeing that I wasn't relenting, he spoke again.

"I promise I won't try anything funny." He pledged. His Umbreon murmured about how his owner always keeps his promises.

I still had my doubts. He used his last resort.

"We're having stew tonight, if you're interested."

I was instantly won over. I limped obediently behind him as I imagined the sweet taste of meat in my mouth.

* * *

A/N-In chapter 2, we will meet Seph's team. Will our protagonist be captured?

Don't forget to feed me reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-This chapter is now edited too for grammar. I realized I've been starting my sentences with 'I' a little too much, especially in Chapter 1. I suppose a third revision is due sometimes in the future...

* * *

Chapter 2

I cleaned my bowl under thirty seconds and looked up to beg for more.

The trainer refilled my bowl with a surprised expression on his face. After he set the bowl in front of me again I ate slowly. This time, I actually did some tasting and chewing.

While I had my head practically buried in stew; the sound of dried items pouring out of a box reached my ears. I perked up hoping there was more food, but I was greeted with a bowl of unidentifiable brown clumps.

I scrunched my nose at the repulsive smell and returned my attention back to my stew.

He looked at me with a puzzled expression, "It's Pokémon food."

So this is what captured Pokémon live on? I gave one a doubtful lick and then I guzzled down a couple mouthful of stew to wash away the awful aftertaste.

He sighed and held it up for other takers; the trainer's Flygon happily gulped it down along with his own share of UFO—my appellation for the unidentifiable food-like objects.

After dinner I sprawled comfortably on a patch of grass near the campfire. I was happily dreaming about barbecued meat when a voice busted my dream bubble.

"Well hello there! Aren't you one _foxy_ babe!"

I looked around to find the source of the obnoxious voice and humorless pun. Strangely, no one was near me.

"Yo! Down here baby!" I finally spotted the owner of the voice: a little Riolu that looked no older than a month. "Congratulations! You just won a date with Mr. Hottie here."

Someone is a little narcissistic, I rolled my eyes. Out of my own amusement, I decided to deflate his disproportionably large head.

"Sorry kid, I don't date anyone who doesn't reach my eye level." I replied while getting onto my feet to loom over his little figure.

The Riolu was undeterred, "Sexy AND spunky. I like! You make me feel like I'm on fire! Rawr!"

I would be glad to do the honor! I glowered as I harnessed the fire in my jaw for a Fire Blast. It every bit worth to see the Riolu's eyes double in size. He took a couple of steps backwards and held up his hands as a sign of peace.

"You're really pretty!"

A new voice took me by surprised causing the fire in my jaw to die out. I coughed up some smoke and whipped my head around to identify the newcomer.

A wide-eyed Espeon was examining my tails; she pawed one of them and giggled in delight as it swished around. "Your tails are so beautiful Miss Ninetales!"

Ha! Someone with manners! How refreshing! I turned back to the womanizer, but he had enough sense to run away.

"My name is Fal! Welcome to our group!" The Espeon piped with a little too much vivacity.

"The name is Zeal, and don't you forget it!" The Riolu somehow appeared from behind. After carefully examining my expression, he decided it was safer to nonchalantly move away for now.

"Your bandage is really pretty too." Fal the Espeon chirped as she examined my leg that their master had bandaged. "OOOH! Here's a prettily shaped rock!"

I watched in bewilderment as the Espeon kicked her rock around, she was soon joined by Zeal, the egotistical Riolu.

Another one of them approached me; it was the Umbreon that I was first acquainted with.

"Ignore those two and your sanity will be just fine." The Umbreon nodded toward the pair who are happily playing 'pass the rock'. "I believe Zeal was dropped a couple of times when he was an egg and Fal just didn't have enough nutrient for a healthy mental development when she was a kit."

I didn't know quite what to believe.

"We haven't been properly introduced yet." The Umbreon nodded politely at me, "I am Arios, I'm the most—"

"—cynical one." I finished for him with a roll of my eyes.

"—REALISTIC one." He forcibly concluded, showing no signs of whether or not he had heard me.

I muttered a 'whatever' along with a proper 'nice to meet you'.

"Do you have a name?" Arios inquired.

"I got none." I replied, though in the back of my mind, a name I no longer use resurfaced.

"That's fine. Seph will give you one after you are officially part of the team." The black eon said confidently.

I assumed Seph was the one currently reading a book by the campfire. He was lying on his side using an arm to prop his head up. His expression showed weariness as he aimlessly leafed through his book.

"No guarantee that I'm going to join." I rebutted, "In fact, joining your little group would be most inconvenient for me. I'm only here with one goal in mind and that is to fill my stomach."

"We'll let our actions settle this in a couple of days," the Umbreon smirked, "when I crush you like a Wurmple."

I snorted, "You better start learning Dig. This way, you can dig a hole to hide your shame when I pulverize you."

We both smiled. I felt this was oddly the start of a friendship.

* * *

A brown trail stretched across a field of green.

On that path walked a trainer about seventeen-years-old. Right behind him I followed in the form of a Ninetales. Another figure approached, I looked at the newcomer with curiosity. He looked like another Pokémon trainer, a little bit younger, perhaps fifteen.

"Hey there!" The other trainer called out when he was close enough, "If you're not in any hurry, let us have a quick battle!"

Seph stopped and smiled good-naturedly. He responded to the other trainer's challenge by taking out his Pokeballs.

The younger boy smiled too when he saw this. He too fetched his Pokémon.

"Three-on-three, no substitution. How does that sound?" The challenger asked with overflowing confidence in his voice.

Seph merely nodded. The other trainer released his first Pokémon.

"Go Machamp!"

A humanoid beast emerged in a beam of light. He pounded his chest with his many arms with a look of eagerness for some action.

Seph assessed the Pokémon for a brief moment, then he reached for Fal's Pokeball.

Fal happily chirped as she pranced to her place in the battlefield. She looked up at the Machamp with her large lavender eyes and whistled.

The other trainer grinned smugly with a look of 'I got this battle in the bag'. "Machamp, Cross Chop!"

The large figure charged with two hands reached out for an attack. His gigantic figure loomed over the purple feline Pokémon.

"Fal! Agility!" Seph commanded when his opponent was only a step away. Fal instantly disappeared and reappeared behind her target.

The Machamp was taken aback when his fists met thin air. The giant momentarily lost his footing, but that was all the time Seph needed.

"Fal! Quick attack!"

The Espeon shot out like a bullet, slamming her own weight on the back of the already unsteady Machamp. The fighting Pokémon stumbled and fell squarely on his face.

"Psychic attack!" Seph called out. The ruby jewel on the psychic Pokémon's forehead glistened as Fal unleashed a special attack volley.

The giant fell. When he didn't get up I knew the round was Seph's.

For the first time, I realized just how good Seph was as a trainer. The younger trainer was blinded by Fal's small stature and overconfidence of his own skill; he charged forward with his best attack hoping to end it quickly. Seph knew Fal does not have enough power to knock the Machamp down, so he used the Machamp's own weight against him. This made the Machamp vulnerable to a good clean attack that he was weak at.

I also noted the complete trust between him and his Pokémon. In order to surprise the Machamp, Fal needed to pull out at the last possible moment. If Fal moved early, the whole strategy would've been worthless. Fal trusted her trainer completely to tell her when to make a move, even if a miscalculation would result in serious damage.

My mind wandered back onto the battlefield after my reverie. Fal was taking on a formidable Gengar. Her foe released a dark ball of energy, the Espeon moved away in the nick of time.

"Woah! That was close!" Fal chirped after agilely dodging a chain of Shadow Balls.

One after another, Gengar continued to send out volleys of Shadow Balls. Fal had her paws busy dodging and there was no chance to counterattack.

The little Espeon was near the end of her endurance, but the Gangar looked like he was just warming up. I glanced at Seph, he looked a bit unnerved, but I could still spot confidence in his expressions.

"Yow!" Fal yelped. A Shadow Ball landed a bit too close to comfort. She then made another leap with great effort, another Shadow Ball whizzed by beneath her.

"Stop Fal," Seph commanded simply. The Espeon stopped in her track obediently; I watched in horror as a great ball of glowing energy made contact with the purple feline Pokémon.

A great cloud of dust flew up and encompassed the battlefield.

"Wahoo! I did it!" The other trainer leaped up with joy; his Gangar's perpetual smile seemed to have grown wider too.

"Fal, psychic."

All I caught was a purple blur shooting out of the cloud of dust. Fal's familiar cry resonated from a glowing creature; the Gangar was surrounded by a similar glow which made him cry in pain.

Fal landed on all four paws with adroitness. She bowed and glanced around as if expecting standing ovation for her spectacular performance.

What she received was a thump from her opponent collapsing to the ground. Fal grinned, satisfied with that feedback too.

My mind drifted after that battle. I underestimated Seph's abilities, and my glorious victory over Arios did not look as promising as I envisioned it. I appraised Seph's tactics and reflected on my own. Is there a weakness in his strategy? And how can I exploit it?

My mind barely registered the last match, it seemed that Fal repelled a Bubblebeam with a Swift Attack.

I analyzed his tactic; it seemed too perfect. Seph knows exactly how to negate each and every attack. His defense strategy is perfect and his comebacks are awe-striking.

Fal delivered the final blow to her opponent, knocking him out.

And that was when I discovered his weakness.

* * *

"Today is the day," I announced to no one in particular. I stretched my limbs and went for a test run, my ankle felt better than new.

I bit off the bandage and carried it over to the waking trainer. He glanced at the bandage and immediately understood.

"Right after breakfast," he simply said.

Arios caught my eyes; he nodded briefly, signaling to me that he was ready at anytime.

I nodded back at him. If it goes like I planned, this would be my last time seeing him.

* * *

We were back to the place of our initial battle. The large circle burnt away from my Fire Spin two days ago was starting to sprout again. I took my place on one side of the circle, Arios took the other side.

I opened the battle with a Quick Attack and then closely followed it with a Flamethrower.

Arios nimbly dodged it; he rebuked with Faint Attack. Then, multiple images of the Umbreon surrounded me; I let out a Fire Spin without missing a beat.

"Remember this?" I shouted so my voice could rise above the dust and wind I stirred up.

"Oh yes," Arios replied, "If I recall correctly, you're going to land on your face next!"

"As if!" I laughed.

I tensed my muscles for a Quick Attack; Arios was prepared for the attack so he stepped away without another thought.

I quickly twisted my body and sprang back toward the black feline, this time I caught him taken aback. When I was at a close proximity; I delivered a powerful Fire Blast.

Arios was badly hurt by my close-range special attack. Patches of his fur were burnt away to nothing.

"Arios!" Seph exclaimed in surprise. But as I suspected, Arios was too tough to go down in one blast.

"Nice job," Arios puffed. He shifted his weight; I could tell he changed to attack mode.

Perfect. This is what I am waiting for.

Seph's tactics consisted of mainly defensive and counterattacks; he rarely made the first move. I drove Arios into attack mode; now I could use their own tactics against them.

Seph had Arios start with a Shadow Ball; I met his attack with a Fireblast. The two attacks exploded in the middle. I utilized this time of confusion to sneak close behind the unsuspecting Pokémon and tackled him.

Umbreon yelped in surprise; Seph had a look of bewilderment.

To prevent Arios shifting back to defense, I released several balls of Will-o-Wisp. These annoying little balls of fire kept the Umbreon on his toes.

We exchanged several attacks in this manner; all of the Umbreon's backfired.

"Arios, Bite Attack!" Seph commanded with a strange composure in his voice. Ha! Is he sending his Pokémon to defeat?

I didn't think twice; it was quite nice for Seph to play right into my strategy. I jumped away and quickly sprang back toward Arios hoping to deliver a counterattack while he was recovering.

Seph voice came from my right, "Shadow Ball."

Arios met my head-on attack with a glowing ball of energy produced from thin air.

I felt my body sail through the sky and land on to the grass with a loud thump, the air knocked out of my lungs and my head dizzy. Taking advantage of my disabling moment, Arios sent out a barrage of Shadow Ball.

I laid on the grass, unable to move and laying in defeat. How did he produce a Shadow Ball so quickly? I chuckled, I should have known. Arios had that Shadow Ball ready before his trainer called out the command.

In the end, I fell victim to the flaws Seph's other opponents had: overconfidence in one's own skill and underestimating the strength of Seph and his Pokémon as a team.

I felt a light tap of an object against my body and then a red light surrounding me. I didn't even try to struggle.

"Release."

I was back onto the field of green with Seph and Arios smiling down at me.

"Welcome to the team!" Seph grinned. He gave me a quick pat on the head, "Now that you are officially part of the team, you'll need a name!"

The young Pokémon Trainer pondered for a while; then a smile broke out on his face.

"How about Ardelle? It means flame."

Ardelle... It is a beautiful name. I murmured in approval.

"Great. Welcome to the team, Ardelle!"

Arios came up and greeted me too; he looked at me with a new light of respect.

I smiled; perhaps being captured won't be awful. Arios caught me grinning and decided to burst my bubble.

"Since you're new, you get extra night watch shifts."

Sure. But guess whose face is getting drawn on tonight.

* * *

A/N- In Chapter 3, our antagonist will be briefly introduced. And Seph is _what?_

Don't forget to feed me with comments!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- This chapter is now edited for grammar. Please note the change of Seph's sister's name.

* * *

Ch. 3

A couple of days had passed since I joined this rambunctious team. We are currently sitting beside a flowing stream eating lunch.

I was enjoying a rare moment of silence; all of the other Pokémon had their faces crammed full of Pokémon food, stuffing UFOs down their throats.

I felt a light tap on the shoulder. I turned to see a green and brown dragon Pokémon. The Flygon eyed my bowl of UFO with great fervor, then he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Go ahead," I replied, pushing the bowl toward him. He chirped once with gratitude and began to work on consuming my share of the food too.

I was notorious for giving my Pokémon Food away. The Flygon, whose name I learned was Scarl, learned this rather quickly and he took advantage of this every mealtime.

"You and your strange quirks," said Arios the Umbreon in between gulps, "I have yet to meet a Pokémon beside you who's not taken in by Pokémon Food."

I ignored him and went to gather my lunch from a nearby Bluk Berry bush. Over the past few days, my new teammates quickly learned much about me—too much in my opinion.

Seph's Pokémon were not the only ones studying; I also absorbed much information on my new master. I learned his favorite color is Blastoise Blue, his favorite number is forty-two (Arios tried to explain it to me; he said it was the answer to the ultimate question or something like that. I didn't quite understand), and he never go anywhere without two things: his Pokémon and a jar of Pecha Berry Jelly.

According to Arios, Pecha Berry Jelly sandwiches are Seph's staple food. In fact, he must have at least two of these sandwiches per day to be fully functional. The Umbreon told me when Seph was young, his sister hid all of the Pecha Berry Jelly in the house once. When she and her parents came home at the end of the day, they discovered Seph laying face down on the sofa, only half conscious. His sister returned his jelly at once, fearing further separation from the jelly could lead to permanent damage.

In fact, Seph is plugging away on a sandwich right at this moment. In one of his hand, he held a paperback. The only thing he had more than jars of jelly was books, he could somehow produce a new one every time I see him read.

Seph popped the last of his sandwich in his mouth and marked his place in the novel with a Rayquaza-shaped bookmark. His team members presented him with cleaned food bowls which he carefully placed away. The Flygon washed my food bowl along with his. Our deal is he can have my food if he does my dishes.

"Come on guys!" Seph beckoned, "If we hurry, we can make it to Purenal City by nightfall!"

A series of groans came from his team; each of his Pokémon claimed a section of grass and lazed across it, bathing in the sunshine and readied for a nap. Seph tried several motivational words but he was very much ignored.

Seph ran a hand through his hair, at lost as to what to do. But soon, his face brightened.

"Guess we won't be able to eat dinner there. Purenal City is famous for its five-star cuisines, you know."

His Pokémon perked up right away and bounced on the road in the proper direction. Scarl was so excited he tried to carry Seph and fly him over.

I read once that the only way to get a man is through his stomach; I guess the same logic works for Pokémon too.

* * *

Before I could even catch a sight of Purenal City, the wash of many aromas interweaved together reached my nose. Many of my other teammates followed suit and sniffed the air in pleasure.

"This must be the smell of heaven." Zeal sighed while wiping the drool threatening to fall from the corner of his mouth.

"This is why Purenal is also called 'City of Nectar and Ambrosia'. Its foods are fit to serve Gods." Seph filled in his Pokémon with facts about the city while gazing at the city gate.

"I don't wanna _hear_ how good the food is; I wanna taste it myself!" Zeal led the team toward the city gate, looking like the general of a raiding party ready to raid the city of all its food.

"Oh no you guys are not." Seph said firmly with a tinge of a smile at the corner of his mouth, "You are all going back to your respective Pokeballs; the last thing I need is a bill for the destruction of a multi-million Pokedollar city."

"Aw com'on. You can earn that in a couple of years!" Zeal complained before he was zapped into a red-and-white sphere. The rest of the team followed the suit.

I felt the familiar tickle of the red light before being catapulted into my capsule.

* * *

A strange but refreshing light filled my Pokeball; all signs of wariness faded from my body. No matter how many times I went through it, I could never get used to the healing machines at Pokémon Centers.

"Release."

I joined my teammates in a brightly lit white building. I recognized the room as the lobby of a Pokémon Center.

"Okay guys. We're feasting today!" Seph's brightly lit face matched every member of the team showing he was no less excited about the food than his Pokémon.

"OH! Can we hit the desert table first? Maybe the meat! I don't mind the seafood table either!" Fal leaped around her trainer, babbling away and completely forgot the fact Seph could not understand her. But one look at his face, I could tell he got the general gist of it.

"You can eat whatever you want Fal. Just as long as you don't stuff yourself sick...again."

The rest of the team chuckled at a shared memory.

"Last time Fal was allowed to hit a buffet," Arios explained, filling me in, "She ate so much she had stomach pains for days. She moaned in her sleep which drove us all nuts at night."

I smiled at the mental picture, feeling as if I were there too.

We all simultaneously took a step into the banquet room of the Pokémon Center. Each table glistened with piles of food. Even I thought we had died and gone to heaven.

"Well, let's go!" Seph gave the command to start and his Pokémon shot out like they were participating in some life-or-death race.

The team split into three fractions. There were Fal and Zeal, who tackled the desert tables as if they were already on a sugar high. Arios led Scarl to the table with roasted meats which they ravaged with great fervor. Then there was Seph and I, who were the only one sensible enough to start with a light salad.

We looked at each other for a brief second. I tossed my head toward the table, the epitome of healthy eating, and eyed him a question of why was he over here.

He seemed to comprehend, "Ma had trained me well. She always served dinner in a certain order and salad just happens to be the first on the list. I miss her cooking, good thing we're heading home."

His speech had a hint of a country accent that was only present when he talked about home. I knew we were heading toward his hometown right now. But I did not know exactly where.

"Hey man! Never thought I would bump into you here!"

We turned. Behind us stood a boy around fifteen with a Gengar swallowing rare meat whole by his side; he waved hello to Seph.

"Hey!" Seph greeted, "We battled on the road some days ago right? Sorry, I never got your name."

"It's cool, I never got yours either! I'm Jayden. Join me for dinner?"

"I'm Seph, and sure."

* * *

After Arios' third slab of meat and Fal's fifth slice of cake, Jayden suddenly jumped up and shouted out, "YOU'RE SEPH ASPEN!"

Seph shushed him right away, looking around to see if he had attracted attention.

"Aw man. I'm dinning with three times Battle Tower Top Trainer, two times Battle Frontier Brain, and the champion of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh!"

I chocked on a piece fish bone. What was that list that trainer spurted out?

"You became champion of Kanto when you were only thirteen and the champion of Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh when you were only sixteen! Man! I admire you so much!"

"Thanks," Seph looked a little embarrassed. So what Jayden spurted out was the truth? I was stunned. I knew Seph is good, only now I know exactly _how good_ he is.

"What are you doing here in Anjou? There are no gyms here. And I heard you gave up your position as champions of all four regions! When are you planning to reclaim them?"

"Woah," Seph held up his hand to stop the bombardment of questions, "One at a time. I'm currently heading home."

"Oh yeah," the other trainer piped, "You're from Canaltown. You're the son of the world famous Professor Aspen."

I was still digesting that last comment about Seph being this all powerful trainer, now the other trainer tossed me another unexpected fact. He's related to Professor ASPEN?

"But why did you give up all of your titles?" Jayden voiced my curiosity as well.

Seph thought for a while. Jayden interpreted the silence as he had offended the older trainer, so he retracted his question.

"If you don't want to answer, that's okay. I'm shouldn't pry."

Seph smiled at him, "It's fine. I just...lost my inspiration. I guess."

Jayden nodded, asking no more. But I was too curious to let it go at there.

* * *

"We don't know either," Arios spoke for the group, "We know as much as you do."

Jayden and Seph parted after dinner; Jayden left happily with Seph's PDA number and an autograph for his sister who he claims 'wants to bear your babies'. We are now sleeping in the Pokémon Center with Seph already fast asleep in his bed.

"You should know _when_ he 'lost his inspiration' right?" I questioned, figuring that a 'lost of inspiration' was just an excuse.

"We don't know," Fal piped, "Almost all of us joined Seph not too long ago. Arios should know something; he is Seph's starter Pokémon."

Arios sighed, looking remorseful, "I don't know what happened. I was napping on the couch. Seph...came home with his sister Aya. She was badly hurt, neither of them would saying anything about what had happened."

"Maybe Aya said something to Fal?" Scarl asked hopefully. The big guy hardly ever speaks up; speaking up this moment meant he must be worried about Seph too.

"Though I'm Aya's Pokémon, she didn't mention anything!" Fal looked visibly upset.

"Wait, you are Seph's sister's Pokémon?" I repeated. Too much information was thrown at me and I was having trouble sorting them out.

"For various reasons…Aya left me with Seph to train," Fal answered, "I love Seph, but..."

Fal had the look of longing of a child without a mother.

Our little discussion group soon broke up after that.

* * *

We left the city via the southern gate. A lush forest surrounded us and I couldn't tell which direction we were headed. Seph told us we were going to visit an old friend of his.

"I wonder what kind of person is he." I wondered aloud, "Must be a strange guy living in a maze like this."

"His friend is very...interesting..." Arios answered my thought; I could tell he doesn't like this friend very much.

"Ariados! Spider Web!"

Out of the top of a tree came a glisten, then a streak of silver shot through the green.

"Ardelle, Flamethrower!"

I automatically opened my mouth and let out a string of fire. The web disintegrated into harmless ash. I was dumbstruck that I obeyed him without a second thought, his charisma and confidence extended its influence onto me.

"As quick as always!" A giggle came from the top of the tree and a moment later a girl and an Ariados landed with a light thump in front of us. Her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and her body attired with camouflage-patterned shorts and jacket. Two dirt streaks across her cheek were so evenly placed it looked intentional.

"Do you always attack your visitors?" Seph asked, seemingly annoyed but with humor too.

"Nah, just recently picked up the habit. I honestly thought you were _them_ again." The girl winked and giggled again, then she slid within two inches of Seph. "Haven't seen you in awhile. What do you need from me this time?"

"I can't visit just because I wanted to see a friend?" Seph asked, seemingly undisturbed by her close proximity.

"Nope. I know you too well Seph." The brunette breathed those words into Seph's ears with a velvety voice. She then grabbed one of Seph's arm, "Come, let's talk inside."

Seph complied, still very indifferent.

"Eww...She's hanging on to Seph like a...a...Heracross on a sap-covered tree!" Fal stuck out her tongue, disgusted.

"Avert your eyes Fal. It's not going to let up anytime soon." Arios suggested.

I felt a bit sorry for the girl. No matter how hard she flirted, Seph never even batted an eye.

* * *

"New Pokémon, eh?" The brunette girl opened the conversation while setting a cup of tea in front of Seph. The log cabin was quite cozy and homely but it was evident only one person lived there. "Allow me to introduce myself to them." The girl turned her attention to us, "I'm Nina, I'm a PokeRanger."

"Nice to meet you! Even if you are a witch that is probably thinking of ways to cast a spell on Seph to make him stay forever! Well you know what? Evil never wins!"

Fal chirped her long greeting with a perfectly respecting smile, down to the part where she even reached out a paw for her to shake. Nina blinked confused at the length of Fal's greeting. She looked even more perplexed when the group began to snicker.

"Strange group you have here," Nina the PokeRanger said with a wrinkle of brow.

"Nina, you said you had mistaken me for someone. Mind telling me who?" Seph stated, setting down his teacup with a look of complete seriousness.

"Always straight to the point, eh?" Nina smiled, "That's what I like about you."

"And you almost never answer my questions right away." Seph said simply, completely oblivious to her almost confession.

"Have you seen the news lately? About the activity of a new criminal group?" Nina settled down on her chair, her expression turned serious too.

"No I have not."

"Then you've been in a box for the past two month. There a group that's active recently in Anjou specifically, they've been causing quite a ruckus. Taking Pokémon, stealing top-secret information, the police even labeled them as the perpetrators of several kidnappings! I had also been attacked, just last week, you know how there are rare Pokémon in these parts." Nina sighed. When it came to Pokémon, I could see she was thoroughly dedicated.

Seph's eyes widened, "Our own tiny region has its own criminal group now? Great...it was Team Rocket of Kanto and Johto, Team Magma and Aqua of Hoenn, Team Galaxy of Sinnoh, what this one called?"

"It's called Sigma."

My blood ran cold; I could feel my heart speeding up. A part of me wanted to jump up and tear up the word she just said, another part of me merely wanted to run, run far far away like a frightened kit running away from a thunderstorm.

"Can you tell me more about it Nina?" Seph's expression was dark, his expecting eyes were on the brunette.

"Sure," Nina nodded exuberantly, "The group is not exactly new, it has been around for twenty years of so. It's just that they didn't do anything really until recently. I hear they do a lot of...engineering with Pokémon."

"What do you mean?"

"They've been documented with experimenting with Pokémon DNA and gene splicing and recombining. I heard their goal...is to create something powerful. They really are the mad scientists; all the other criminal teams are way out of their league."

Yes, every word Nina said was true. But she was off about one thing. Sigma is very much active; they are just very good at not attracting public eyes. Sigma's sudden burst in activity along with their decision to throw away all their secrecy didn't sound at all positive. I felt cold all over. I must have been inadvertently shivering because Seph walked over and dropped his jacket on me.

"Thanks Nina, we'll be leaving now."

"What? That's it? You came here just for that? But we haven't even talked!" Nina stamped her feet and sulked like a little kid; I could hear Fal giggling behind me.

"What do you mean? We've been doing that for the past half an hour."

"No! Like REAL talking! All we had been talking about is what's going on around the world!"

"And that's not 'real talking'?" Seph questioned, looking quite baffled. I decided it was good he was so dense.

Nina was furious. She slammed the door on Seph's face and told Seph to find her when he had 'reflected on his fault'. Seph was completely befuddled. He turned his wide-eyes gaze from Nina's closed door to us.

"Did I do something wrong?"

His team chortled so loudly we scared a flock of Pidgeys perching on a nearby tree. I found myself quite warm under Seph's jacket.

* * *

A/N- In chapter 4, watch out for your footing! An accidental tumble forced Ardelle to reveal herself?

Don't forget to feed me with reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Chapter 4 is now edited for grammar. There's nothing really much to add. I did a good job setting up the story even though back then I had little idea where the plot was going.

* * *

Ch. 4

A sudden lurch forward jolted me awake from my nap. Even from my Pokeball, I could hear the sound of ripped fabric, a pained moan, and a heavy thump.

Then all was unearthly silent.

I was the first out of my Pokeball. A slight drizzle of rain bounced off lightly as it hit my polished coat of fur, but the figure in front of me was not so lucky. The light rain started to soak his blue jacket, his raincoat was billowing on a nearby tree branch in two pieces. A thin trickle of red originated from an unknown source behind his hairline ran down the side of his unnaturally pallid face.

Seph laid unmoving, thirty feet below the mountain road we were traveling on.

The rest of my teammates appeared in flashes of red lights on either side of me. Fal stepped forward and nuzzled Seph's immobile body. Then, she turned toward me with her big lavender eyes.

"Is he dead? Is he dead?" Fal cried out over and over again, "Is he dead?"

"Shut up!" Arios barked at the Espeon. Fal shrank backward, eyes wide with shock of Arios' sudden attitude.

I could tell Arios was just as afraid. His dark body trembled as he fought to keep his mind cool and steady. Everyone turned to him expectantly; we were all too shocked to think clearly.

"First of all," Arios started as calmly as he could, "He's not dead. Look. He's still breathing."

We all automatically turned our heads to our fallen trainer. Surely enough, his chest was rising and falling slowly.

"Second of all, we must get help soon." Arios stepped forward and wheeled toward us, he held himself in a confident manner and commanded each a task. I knew he was being brave for all of us. His air of confidence worked, Scarl, Zeal and Fal each slipped slowly out of their state of shock, my thoughts started to flow again too.

"Scarl, you'll go get help." Arios commanded and looked at the Flygon straight in the eyes, "Seph mentioned there is a Pokémon Center at the end of the mountain road. With your wings you should be able to get there quickly."

"That will not work," I spoke up, "Humans will panic. Scarl will be mistaken for an attacking wild Pokémon. And how will he inform the humans of our situation?"

"You got a better plan?" Arios gritted his teeth, his mask of bravery was slowly slipping away.

"I will go," I answered, "I'm the fastest out of all of us. And I have the ability of projection; I can show a human our situation. You know how Ninetales have a bit of psychic abilities."

Arios nodded once. "We'll go with that." He swiveled to face Fal, "Fal, you're in charge of gathering healing berries. Oran berries and Sitrus berries will do nicely."

"I'm on it," the purple feline answered. Fal bounced off into the woods and disappeared behind the trees soon after.

Arios then swirled to the dragon Pokémon, "Scarl, fly Ardelle up to the mountain road. We need your wings afterward to create a rain barrier to keep Seph as dry as possible."

"Zeal and I will try our best to make Seph comfortable," Arios concluded. Then he gazed at me with a look of complete trust, "Hurry Ardelle."

I dipped my head once to acknowledge my duty before Scarl began to ascend.

The slippery road did not bother me; after all, I decided I wasn't going to stay in this form for long. After I had gained some distance, I Morphed into the fastest Pokémon I knew. A second later, a bee-like Pokémon flew toward the bottom of the mountain at blinding speed.

The rain somewhat hindered my movement, but this Pokémon was not called the Ninja Pokémon for nothing. My surroundings whizzed past me but my highly adapted eyes could pick up the tiniest detail even at invisible speed.

A bright red roof signaled my destination. On the right of stood a little cottage, the laundry left out to dry was still on the clothesline and it looked like the owner isn't home to collect the now damp clothing.

I changed form in midair. With my Swellow form I clutched the nearest dress from the clothesline with my claws. Two wooden clothespins popped off with a snap and both the dress and I crash-landed into the Bluk berry bush near the little stone house.

Pieces of leaves and twigs tangled into my strawberry blond hair as I sat up covered only with leaves and twigs. I maneuvered the calico-patterned dress over my head and spread it down to cover the rest of my body. I took a breath to calm myself before I leaned forward to stand up.

But much to my horror and surprise, I could not.

Fear radiated in my body as I tried to take a step but to fall down onto my knees. I was sure my legs weren't injured and despite how hard I willed my legs to work, they would not respond. I imagined myself standing up and walking just to prove to myself I had not forgotten how to walk.

Realization then hit me. It wasn't my mind that forgot; it was my _body_ that lost the memory.

I had forgotten the most important rule the lab set for me. "Two hours of being human a day," those scientists in white lab coats would always tell me, "It's absolutely necessary."

When I Morph, my mind stays relatively the same; it is my body that goes under major transformation. If I stay Morphed for long periods of time, my muscle memory will slowly disintegrate, and my body would forget how to be human. Even though my mind remembers, my body will not respond.

I summoned all my willpower to stand, forcing myself to awaken those sleeping memories. With each baby steps, my legs responded more and more. Relief flooded me from head to toe. It isn't permanent, but who knows what might happen if I stayed as a Pokémon for a little while longer.

I picked up my pace. My bare feet splattered puddles of rain as I ran toward the red-roof building. Automatic doors slid open to greet me; I made a dash toward the reception desk.

A startled elderly Nurse Joy placed her knitting down and hurriedly stood up. Her chair made a distinct screech as she carelessly pushed it back in order to catch me before I crumbled to the floor. She soothingly murmured while I fought to catch my breath.

Screw this human heart, only a couple of yards and it's already trying to jump out of my chest.

"He...lp," I managed to mutter. My tongue heavy with disuse, my voice sounded like the humming of a Beedrill.

"Hang on honey, let me get you laid down." The kind old Nurse answered while helping me back onto my feet.

"My...my friend. He needs help! He fell down a cliff around a mile or so west of here. Please help him!"

My mouth gained proficiency at forming words. I managed to describe the situation in one breath.

"Oh no. Oh I TOLD them to build a fence along that path! Oh #^&% them! NOW would they listen? Those lazy &$# $!"

My mind hazed and I didn't quite know what happened after the nice old Nurse finished spewing profanities. I sat dizzily on the chair nearby and watched the Nurse call forth a man and quickly explained the situation to him.

"I'll go with you," I volunteered while getting back onto my feet, "I can show you exactly where he is."

"You're in no condition to travel!" The nurse protested adamantly.

"It'll be quicker this way!"

I felt a thick cloak falling onto my shoulders. I blinked; the man behind me was beckoning me to follow.

"Come on little lady. Let's hurry."

"Thomas!"

"What? The road is long. It would take twice as long if I were to look by myself."

I smiled gratefully and hopped on to his sidecar. We zipped through mud, soon disappearing into the gently falling rain.

* * *

"He's here!" I called out.

My voice was immediately whipped up and carried away by the intense wind. The man named Thomas maneuvered his way toward me despite the protesting wind trying to blow him away.

The wind howled like a Mightyena at a full moon. From where I perched on the edge of the cliff, I could just see Scarl's olive-green wings. Scarl's coloration easily blended in with his surroundings; his wing could have been taken as a piece of green foliage without a second look at it.

Thomas quickly extended a rope down the cliff and slid down expertly like an Ambipom. The elderly PokeRanger expertly checked the fallen boy's body for signs of major injuries. He breathed a sigh of relief; I let out the breath I had been holding too.

"Good job everyone," Thomas addressed my teammates, "It was smart to leave him here; if he had a broken rib, moving him might have punctured a lung."

"The good news is, your trainer here is either amazingly lucky or have bones as hard as Steelix," the PokeRanger chuckled a bit, "Nothing broken! He's going to be awfully bruised, maybe a minor fracture or two, and a couple of cuts or so. But he's young 'n kicking, he'll heal up before you can say 'Rapidash'!"

Thomas turned his head and directed his next comment at me, who was still perched at the edge of the cliff craning my head to hear what was going on, "Your friend is fine little lady! He'll be right up!"

Arios and the others noticed me for the first time. They stared quizzically at me, probably wondering who I was and where the heck was the Ninetales they sent out. Thomas murmured something to Scarl, the Flygon nodded and began to ascend with the limp body of his trainer in his arms.

The wind decided to pick up its pace at that very moment, Scarl fought to steady himself in the air. He managed to ride out the wind with only a couple of tumbles, but while the Flygon's acrobatic act caught all of our attention, none us noticed the crack of the Oran Berry tree limb before it was whirling toward the unsuspecting group.

I shrieked, "ARIOS! FAL! Use psychic!" The wind was once again trying to drown out my voice with its incessant howling, but my warning somehow managed to cut through it and reach the ears of the two Eon Pokémon.

Arios' eyes glowed in the same shade as the jewel on Fal's forehead. Together, they willed the tree limb to stop in its dangerous track. For a few lingering moments, the limb just floated in the air. Then it just fell, splashing mud all over the Pokémon and the lone PokeRanger.

"What the ^#&$, Fal!" Arios raged, "Why did you drop it?"

"Ooooh...Arios said a bad word...And I didn't drop it, I tried to toss it to the left."

"Well, I was trying to throw it to the right!"

"What? Right on top of the pretty flowers? How could you!"

" #%^!"

"WAH! Arios said a bad word again!"

"It seems that there is a lot of swearing in this chapter." Zeal mused in the background.

I allowed myself to relax. Scarl had just laid Seph in the sidecar and went back to retrieve the rest of the group. I hopped on behind Thomas while the Pokémon returned to their respective Pokeballs. Throughout the whole ride back, I felt the uncomfortable stare of a pair of crimson eyes, even though he was in his Pokeball.

* * *

"He moved! He moved!"

I lifted my head off my front paws and peeked out from under the bed where I was taking a nap. Fal was bouncing on Seph's bed with such vigor I wondered if someone gave her coffee again.

"It's because you MADE him move Fal." Arios answered simply from his royal seat on the sofa, he made a 'shoo shoo' motion with his paw to clear Seph's bed from any bouncing Pokémon.

Fal jumped off and landed in front of Arios' sofa, "I swear I saw him move!"

"Don't disturb his rest. Now go take a nap like everyone else. He'll be up by the time you wake up."

"Yes Your Highness!" Fal made a saluting motion before leaping onto the sofa by Arios' side.

Arios made a little groan to protest, but he decided to put up with it if it meant keeping Fal quiet.

"I wonder where did that human girl go," Fal wondered aloud, "She was really nice."

"Your definition of 'nice' is anyone who lets you sit on their lap." Arios muttered.

"What? Mean people won't let you sit on their lap!"

She paused, as if deciding to add something else to her comment. Before she could open her mouth again, the sound of rustling of sheets caught all of our attention.

"YAY! He is awake!" Fal chirped.

We watched our trainer groggily rise from the bed. One of his hands was holding on to his head while he used the other one to prop himself upright.

"Wha...Where am I?" Seph murmured, still disoriented.

When he finally was able to focus, he had the pleasure of having Fal's large lavender eyes as the first thing he sees after long slumber. He smiled a bit, recognizing the Espeon, and greeted her.

"Good morning Fal."

"Morning? MORNING? It's eight o'clock at night! Oh no! He's brain damaged! Call the nurse!"

"I'll get the nurse." Zeal yawned once before slipping out of the room. Fal was still in panic state, frantically circling again and again on Seph's bed.

The door clicked open and the very same elderly nurse ambled into the room with a clipboard in her hand. Her knitting was poking out of her apron pocket.

"Alright, state your full name and age young man!" She commanded like an army major with his soldiers.

"Seph Aspen, seventeen-years-old, ma'am." Like an obedient militant, Seph snapped into full attention.

"What's nine times six?"

"Fifty-four."

"What's the name of this region you're in?"

"Anjou."

"The pre-evolution of Wobbuffet?"

"Wynaut."

"Hmm..." The nurse marked something on her clipboard. She then reached into her other pocket that was not full of her knitting stuff and pulled something out.

"Catch."

Seph effortlessly caught the flying object. Upon closer observation, it was a roll of bread wrapped in plastic.

After a couple more moments of pen marking paper, the elderly nurse smiled. "Congratulations. You're not brain damaged."

"Uh...That's great?"

"Be thankful. Not many people can make it almost unscathed falling off a thirty-feet cliff."

Seph looked a little puzzled at first, then he seemed to have recalled the moments before his fall.

"What happened?" He wondered.

"Well, you slipped on the mountain road because CERTAIN cheap &$%$%#^ won't take a little bit of the town's budget to build a proper fence!" The nurse fumed.

Fal muttered under her breath, "She shares the same vocabulary as Arios!"

"Haha, don't mind her," a husky voice came from the door. Thomas the PokeRanger leaned on the doorframe, "glad to see you OK, sonny."

"Were you the one who saved me? Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Thank your little lady friend. She was the one who ran all the way here and told us about it. She was also the one who accompanied me to save you." Thomas winked at Seph, "Nice little girlfriend you got."

Seph looked completely dumbfounded. He thought for a second, as if pondering over if he had indeed suffered brain damage and had forgotten the existence of a certain girl Thomas was referring to.

"What girl?" He finally asked.

I was surprisingly hurt by this comment. Some part of me wished for a little bit of recognition for saving him. Of course, he can never know the truth.

"Girl about 14 or 15 years old. And this tall." Thomas gestured with his hand and brought it at a level a little below his shoulders.

I felt a little ticked. I'm almost seventeen!

"With pink hair."

It's strawberry-blond!

"And blue eyes."

Well, ONE blue. Looks like my bangs did well to cover the other.

In order to keep my identity as hidden as possible, I covered up the one feature that could cause gossip: my golden eye. I usually parted my hair to the right so my hair naturally covered it. When people saw one eye, they automatically assume the other is the same color.

"I don't know anyone like that." Seph stated, "Have you guys met her before?"

Arios, Fal, and Zeal all shook their head.

"For real?" Thomas widened his eyes.

"That's impossible," the nurse joined in, "Look, she even filled out your personal information for our medical record."

The nurse passed the clipboard in her hand to the Pokémon Trainer. He quickly skimmed it, furrowed his brow, and murmured in disbelief.

"It's all correct. From my address to my blood type, it's all here."

"Wow. Ardie did a great job!" Fal whistled by the sideline.

"Hoho. Could it be a stalker?" Thomas laughed heartedly, "Whoever she is, you still owe a thank you to her."

"You're right." Seph nodded, "Where is this mysterious savior anyways?"

Both the nurse and Thomas went into the room next door. From where I was laying, I could hear series of gasps in disbelief.

"Where did she go? She was sleeping right here!" A female voiced echoed from the other room.

"Did she get out through the window? But it's too narrow!" Thomas' voice boomed.

Shuffles of feet came back into the room as Thomas explained to Seph how his savior disappeared.

"She left. I don't see how. Definitely not by the front door." The nurse said quizzically, tilting her head to one side and furrowing her brows.

"Er…Maybe she's a ghost? You know how there are stories of spirits helping out kids who got lost in the woods!" Thomas offered his own explanation.

After a couple of days, I thought as I went back to taking my nap, they would find a balled up calico dress in the corner of the closet, fully buying the story that it was a spirit that donned a dress to save poor innocent souls.

* * *

My sleep did not go well. I was impenitently woken up just as my dream self was about to take a big bite out of a tender and golden piece of poultry.

"What?" I gaped at the thief that stole my food. A large pair of red eyes stared back at me.

"Shut up and come with me." Arios hissed, his red eyes glowed dangerously. The black eon Pokémon suddenly looked exceedingly dominating in his own element. The room was pitch black with only a pair of glistening crimson eyes.

I obeyed and followed him out of the room. The other Pokémon were blissfully asleep and unaware of the hidden danger.

The hallway was not that much better lit. The dark Pokémon suddenly wheeled around and began with a strange edge in his voice.

"The girl seems to know too much unnecessary information."

"So what? I shrugged, "I figured the more the better."

"You told her our names?" Arios inquired dubiously.

"Yup."

"And Seph's information?"

"Uh-huh."

Arios had a look of disbelief. He definitely smelled a Rattata, but he couldn't quite place his paw on it.

"Even the fact that I know psychic?"

I blanked out. I made a major mistake! Ordinary people usually don't think pure dark Pokémon like Umbreon knows a psychic move. Arios could only accomplish it after years of hard work.

"Uh...yea…?" My response trailed off in question form; it seemed that I was asking the Umbreon what answer would satisfy him.

"Seems like a frivolous detail to mention." Arios commented, the suspicion in his eyes growing.

"Uh…" I answered with the most intelligent answer I could think of.

Arios waited for a response, then his eyes suddenly dawned realization.

"Could it be that..."

"Could it be what?"

Arios suddenly got up and walked under a hallway light. The unnatural glow gave him a sort of supernatural aura, and one look from him I felt like he read my mind through and through.

I was feeling a little numb. I began to plot new ways to keep him in the dark, literally and figuratively. Maybe if I clock him on the head, he will forget this whole conversation…

"...You're really that old?"

"Wha—?"

"I know of such things. Thousand-year Ninetales usually have mystifying powers like the ability to see the future. Maybe you foresaw the tree limb… Hm...Could it be you're embarrassed that you're—"

"NO!" I cut him off there. "I'm young enough to be considered indecent to have kits!"

"Well then what other explanations would you have?" said Arios, exacerbated.

"I gave her my memory." I said simply, which was not a complete lie.

Arios' eyes widened, "You can do that?"

"Uh-huh. It's the quickest and easiest way. And it doesn't take hundreds or thousands of years to master."

"So everything you know…"

"She knows." I finished his sentence.

"Seph's obsession with Pecha Berry Jelly?"

"Yup."

"And how when he was six he decided to test if a Charizard is ticklish and almost burned down the house?"

"Yea."

"He likes to sleep completely naked at home?"

"He WHAT?"

"Oh…guess no one told you that." Arios commented nonchalantly, "That's one thing you know but the human girl doesn't."

"Wait!" I hollered after Arios who turned to go back into the room, "Tell me more!"

I felt strangely like a fan girl digging up information about my favorite movie star.

"When he was 10, Seph suddenly…" came the Eon's voice from the chair next to Seph's bed.

"Yes?" I answered expectantly from underneath the bed.

A couple of seconds of silence followed, and then came a slight snore. That darn Umbreon fell asleep and left me with a cliffhanger!

* * *

A/N- In chapter 5, will Seph finally get a chance to thank his savior?

Don't forget to feed me with reviews!


	5. Extra Chapter 1

A/N-This was a little fun I had with characters as I planned what to write for chapter 5. This has been edited for grammar.

* * *

BONUS Chapter.

There are certain things living creatures simply cannot live without. Those include food, water, and shelter. Yet my particular trainer has established a category of basic needs that is seemingly above all other essential life-sustaining items. And that is...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE OUT OF PECHA BERRY JELLY?" The store clerk's perpetual smile was not at all perturbed by the wail of a young Pokémon Trainer. She repeated in a robotic-like manner: "I'm sorry. We are currently out of item #19479 Pecha Berry Jelly. We will resupply at approximately 11:59 PM six days from today."

That was virtually a deathblow to Seph Aspen: protégé Pokémon trainer, former champion of three leagues, and a helpless addict to the sweet goodness of Pecha Berry Jelly.

At only the tender age seventeen, Seph was already just a step away from death's door.

"Let me die in peace." The boy waved away Fal's friendly offer of a game of tag. He managed to make it to the Pokémon Center in one piece, but collapsed into a puddle as soon as we made it to his bed.

Fal the Espeon turned away dejectedly; she looked at Arios who she considered the answer box to all the questions in the world.

"He's never been without that stuff for more than a day in his life," said Arios.

"How is it possible for him to run out? I thought his jellies reproduced in his bag." I said, only half sarcastically. I almost believed the jars of jellies multiplied in his bottomless magical bag.

"If only we haven't gotten lost and end up in this little village in the middle of nowhere." Zeal grumbled.

Scarl the Flygon popped his head through the window and offered his solution: "Fly!"

Arios sighed, "The nearest city is at least a day's flight from here. Besides, Scarl, you know you can't carry him for more than twenty minutes."

Scarl looked hurt. He was a size smaller than regular Flygon so he was quite sensitive to comments about his size.

"At least Scarl has a plan!" Fal rebutted defensively, "Are we going to just watch him shrivel up like a Pecha Berry in the sun?"

"Let's just put our heads together and think of a plan." I prompted my teammates, hoping to stop Fal and Arios from glaring at each other.

"Yes! After all, a Dodrio is smarter than a Doduo!" Fal grinned.

We all fell into deep thought; after a couple moment of silence, Zeal spoke up.

"We can find the end of a rainbow and see if there is a pot of Pecha Berry Jelly waiting there!"

Fal pipped up also, "We can wish upon shooting stars for lots and lots of Pecha Berry Jelly!"

Then, Fal and Zeal got into an argument on whose plan was more practical.

Arios shook his head and sighed, "Those two are no smarter than a Pidgey!"

"You'd never know, Arios. Sometimes, it's the fools that come up with the best solution." Said I.

"Oh sure. Go join them on their quest to the end of a rainbow. Be sure to bring me back a souvenir!"

"You're being too cynical again. If only you—"

"PLEASE ARCEUS! GRANT US A JAR OF JELLY!"

The black eon and I turned to the comic duo with raised eyebrows.

"Hm...Do you see it anywhere, Fal?"

"Maybe Arceus is mad at us because we haven't been very good. You think he has a list of naughty Pokémon and nice Pokémon?"

"That's probably it. We gotta repent our sins."

"What's that?"

"It means we have to say all the bad things we did."

"Oh...um...I once stole candy from Seph when he wasn't looking..."

"I accidentally ripped a page of Seph's novel."

"Last week...I kicked a rock really hard and it hit Arios."

"Oh yea...I drew on Arios's face while he was sleeping."

"I ate all of Arios's berries and told him a Spearow ate them."

"Speaking of eating, I once ate an Usaring's honey and blamed it on Arios."

"Oh! I remember! That Usaring beat up Arios pretty badly, didn't he?"

"He sent Arios flying! And Arios still doesn't know why he was attacked!"

A black shadow casted upon the two chatting Pokémon from behind. Suddenly, the temperature of the room seemed to plummet twenty degrees.

"Er...Ze—Zeal? You think we did enough repenting?"

A nervous laughter came from the little Riolu, "Ye-yeah. I think if we do anymore, there won't be any of us left to repent! Let's hurry up and ask one more time!"

"PLEASE ARCEUS! GRANT US A JAR OF PECHA BERRY JELLY!"

Silence filled the room.

Tick.

Tock.

Step.

"Er...did this shadow over us just got bigger?"

"I think...Fal...this is where we start praying for our lives!"

Two quick short knocks came from the door. I pawed the door open to let our visitor in. A round, pink Pokémon wobbled into the room, an egg nested in a pouch on her belly.

"Sorry to interrupt," the Blissey began politely, "I just passed by and happened to overhear something about...jelly?"

"Yes!" I bounced excitedly, "Do you happen to have any Pecha Berry Jelly?"

"I'm sorry. We're out," the Blissey apologized, "But I do know how to make some if only I had the ingredients."

"What ingredients do you require?" Arios inquired, in all seriousness, completely forgotten the two Pokémon that were cowering in the corner.

"Ah. Let's see..." The Blissey cogitated, "I've only seen my master make it a couple of times, but I believe you need...Pecha Berries."

"Obviously." Arios scoffed.

"And sugar!"

"Of course!" Fal chirped.

"And some cinnamon."

"Uh-huh." Zeal nodded.

"And..."

"And?" I remarked.

"The most important ingredient of all...A Water Stone."

"A Water Stone?" Questioned Fal.

"Yup. A Water Stone."

"A...Water Stone is needed to make jelly." Arios stated with disbelief.

"It's very important!" The Blissey replied with a plastered smile. She seemed a bit twitchy when she said this, but it could just be my imagination.

"I see...Where may we find these ingredients?" The dark eon, having no time or patience to converse any longer, hurried to the point.

"Ah! They are easy to find I assure you! I'll draw you a map!"

From her pouch, the Egg Pokémon fished out several broken crayons and a crumpled sheet of paper with a strange drawing on one side. She turned the paper over and smoothed it on the ground, and, with her small paw and shaky lines, she began composing a map.

"Err...What's that line with a circle on top of it?"

"That's a tree, my dear Espeon."

"And those triangles?"

"Those are mountains, little Riolu."

"What about that squiggly line in the corner with that oval next to it and several curves extending from it and a couple of dots on top of it?"

"Aha! I see you've noticed, Miss Ninetales! That is what you guys will look like if you fall of this ledge here—"

The Blissey crudely drew a jagged line.

"—And end up in the Den of the Rampardos and get painfully pummeled into pitiful pulps."

"...Pleasant." I commented.

"Ah! There you go! Here's the map! If you guys just follow this river here, you'll find a grove of Pecha Berries. Continue following the river you guys will see a house. She'll give you a bag of sugar and some cinnamon! Use this basket to gather everything."

The Blissey somehow managed to pull out a basket out of her pouch without moving the egg at all.

"Seems simple enough, but what's with this whole other half of the map?" Fal pawed the half of the paper with the most hectic lines.

"That's how you get to the Water Stone! You have to backtrack all the way back here...go east here...past Menacing Mountains, across Rapid River, around Den of the Rampardos, and then finally reaching Fairy Falls."

"Sounds tedious." I sighed, "Is this Water Stone that important? Can we substitute with another item?"

"Nope. It's very important."

Just then, a very heavy thud echoed from behind us. We turned to find our trainer face down on the ground. His brown head rose up slightly and after realizing that he was no longer on a bed, Seph groggily pushed himself up and rolled back on to mattress with another heavy thump. Then, he seemed to be unconscious again.

"Eep! We must hurry!" Fal squeaked, grabbing the edge of the map and racing out of the room.

The rest of Seph's team raced after her. Gingerly, I bit the basket by the handle and left the room last. After some distance, I heard the Blissey's faint voice exclaiming to herself.

"Ah! I forgot to explain those circles connected by a line in Fairy Falls! It's very important!"

At least, that was what I seemed to have heard, but I was too far away to tell exactly.

* * *

"Hey Arios? What are these circles connected by a line in Fairy Falls?" Fal piqued.

"Dunno. Probably ain't important." Arios replied gruffly, brushing her off.

My ears twitched automatically as if recognizing something, but I could not remember what.

We stopped after a while to check the map. As far as we could tell, we were on the right track. The river flowed in front of us; I couldn't help but to note that it was a perfect day for adventure.

After only around ten short minutes, a berry grove appeared in front of us. Berries of all shapes, size and kind grew on trees and bushes of all shapes, size and kind. We immediately went to work, spreading out to harvest from the Pecha Berry trees that was scattered throughout.

"OOOH! How pretty!"

"Oh for Arceus' sake, FAL! IT'S A PILE OF ROTTING BERRIES!"

Only Scarl, Zeal and I were seriously gathering berries. Fal wandered off to examine some fallen fruits with Arios closely behind hollering at her to come back.

We managed to fill up the entire basket before Arios succeeded in chasing Fal down.

"But look Arios! This one has a perfectly rotten hole in the middle! And this one is covered with pretty white fluff. And this one had just started to grow mold!"

Arios grunted in disgust and forcibly dragged Fal away by the scruff of neck like a kit. I briefly noted that despite Arios grumbles and complains, he puts up fairly well with a character so opposite to him such as Fal.

* * *

The house was only a five minute walk from the grove. A kindly elderly human greeted us at the door. After recognizing the basket we were carrying, she handed us a pack of white sugar and a jar of brown powder.

"That was easy!" Said Zeal, delighted. The sun was not yet fully overhead; we decided to drop of the items at the PokeCenter before continuing our quest to find the Water Stone.

"Augh. Zeal, you just jinxed it." Fal drooped, "Now we'll get lost, accidently fall into

the Den of the Rampardos, get eaten, and leave behind nothing but scraps of fur and bone.

"...If anyone's jinxing the thing it's you, Fal." Zeal murmured.

The same Blissey wobbled outside to take the items. She assured us that she would start on the jelly while we looked for the elusive stone. Arios asked about Seph's condition, the Blissey smiled widely and replied that he was much better.

"Really?" Zeal pipped, quite surprised.

"Yes! He was just up and writing something with much enthusiasm. I heard him murmuring to himself...something like...'I would like to leave behind all my trophies and medals to my dear mother, and to my dear father all of my Pokémon and books, and to my lovely sister, my Mintendo DS...'"

Fal dashed away without another word. The rest of the team followed closely behind.

"Was it something I said?" The Blissey tilted her head to one side.

I rushed after everyone else. Just before I turned the corner I seemed to have heard the Blissey talking to herself.

"Dugtrio! I forgot to tell them about those circles connected by a line in Fairy Falls again! It's very important!"

It sounded eerily familiar, but I couldn't be sure or remember where had I heard it last.

* * *

"Oh Dugtrio! I forgot to ask her about those circles connected by a line in Fairy Falls again!" Fal suddenly exclaimed without slowing down her pace.

"It's probably not important." The Riolu commented, riding on my back because he couldn't keep up with everyone.

"Why are we running again?" I questioned, my voice muffled by the rushing air.

"Because Seph is seriously losing hope!" Fal's voice was high and scratchy, I couldn't tell if it was the wind or that her voice was cracking.

"Just because he's writing a will? He could be just joking."

"No! Seph wouldn't even joke about giving his sister his Mintendo DS!"

I didn't know what the Ho-oh was this holy Mintendo DS thing, but Fal sounded quite serious for once. Even Arios was running wordlessly by Fal's side.

I didn't know if it was a trait of this particular Blissey we met or a characteristic of the whole specie, but we discovered that she (or maybe they) enjoys exaggerating the truth. Menacing Mountains were a couple mounds of dirt and Rapid River was a small stream going no more than twenty feet per hour.

"I assume the cliff that'll lead to the Den of the Rampardos is merely a one foot drop into a nest of baby Cranidos?" Said Arios sardonically.

A heavy fog rolled in seemingly out of nowhere. The nearby scenery was blanketed by a dense opaque veil. I stopped to observe the surroundings, but after I turned my attention back to the group, they already disappeared into the mist.

I was about to call out when I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye. There was a soft rustling sound, but then suddenly it was all quiet as if the lurker was waiting for something. A signal? A direction?

"Hey Arios? Where did you go?" Fal's voice reverberated though the silent valley.

A shadow reeled. It charged toward direction of the voice at a maddening speed. I barked a sharp warning toward Fal, but my voice couldn't possibly compete with the speed of the creature.

"MOVE YOU IDIOT!" Came Arios's voice

A dull sound of impact was the only clue I had to the current circumstances, the thick fog continue to swirl, trapping me within its walls.

"Scarl!" I cried out, "Fly up high and use Whirlwind!"

The Flygon replied with the sound of beating wings and a gigantic gust of wind. I squinted toward the direction Arios's voice came from, a figure appeared, and it grew larger and larger as the wind stripped away its protective veil.

"Ma...ma..."

I came face to face with a Pokémon almost three times my size, two tusks, and one gigantic fur covered body.

"Mamo..."

"It's going to charge again!"

Zeal's warning snapped me out of my trance.

I quickly tried to spew out a Flamethrower, but in short notice I couldn't control my fire very well. A raging blast of fire poured out uncontrollably, a giant rampant flame mowed down everything in sight.

The Twin Tusk Pokémon ran way with some very singed fur.

"Did...did that do it?" I coughed, feeling like I just gagged up a flaming hairball.

"Nice power house!" Zeal patted my side, "Fire Blitz, right? He won't be coming back anytime soon. I'd been personally on the receiving end of that attack before. Not pretty."

I didn't even know throwing up fire had its own name.

"Where's Fal and Arios?" I looked around, alarmed. They were nowhere in sight, but my ears picked up the sound of a cry.

When we reached Fal, she was standing on the edge of what looked like a precipitous cliff. The purple feline Pokémon was shaking all over, big droplets of tear splattered near her front paws.

"Arios...I'm-_hic-_sorry! It's-_hic-_all my fault. If-hic-only I had listened to you-_hic_-this would've never happ-_hic_-ened. Please come back-_hic_-I'll do anything-_hic_-I'll never ignore you again-_hic_-and I'll do whatever you say-_hic_-and..."

The Espeon paused and a fresh burst of tears rained down.

We silently looked over the edge into its depth. The fog still remained in its abyss; it was impossible to see the bottom.

"Arios can't possibly surv—" The Riolu on my left clamped his mouth shut, the Espeon on my right wept harder.

"...I'll do anything...Arios..." Fal trailed off, her sobs still relentless.

"...Really? You can first stop crying."

"A-"

"-RIOS?" I gasped, his voice sounded close, as if he was only a couple of feet below us.

"Yea yea. It's me. I'm down here with—OW! &^%#! I'M NOT LUNCH!"

"Arios? Are you okay?" Fal craned her neck as far as possible; she looked like she was ready to jump down there with him at any second.

"Yea I'm fine. It's just these baby Cranidos think their mother brought them food. They're ready to bite my limbs off!"

Scarl took the liberty to blow the rest of the fog away so we can see Arios. When it cleared, we could tell the fall was no more than eight measly feet.

Fal hurled herself into the nest, despite the protesting nestlings who were already too cramped for comfort.

Scarl, Zeal and I decided to check out the road ahead of us while we gave Fal time to throw a couple good round of Psychic Attack at Arios. I only manage to catch parts of their conversation. It went something like this:

"YOU IDIOT-_BOOM_-WHY DIDN'T YOU-_BAM_-SPEAK UP EARLIER-_CRASH_-!"

"What the &^$#! Is this how you treat a friend who you thought died? What happened to 'I'll do whatever you want?'"

"That only applied-_KABOOM_-if you were dead!"

We easily navigated through the trees and ended up in front of a beautiful waterfall. I guessed Arios apologized to some degrees because Fal was chatting animatedly with him as if nothing ever happened.

"So, who's the best swimmer?" I asked aloud.

We all stared down into the crystal clear lake. We had no problem locating the stone, just retrieving it.

"I'm a fire Pokémon, I'm excused." I called 'not it' first, Fal followed suit.

"I can't really swim."

"Water and I do not get along." Arios stated.

Scarl chirped overhead, demonstrating that his domain was air, not water.

"Well, I...am the youngest?" Zeal grimaced and backed away from the water's edge.

"Bzz. Invalid excuse." Fal stepped behind Zeal and gave him a Headbutt.

Zeal, though unappreciative of that push, dutifully swam down to the depth. He clenched the stone in his mouth while he worked his way up. We watched his progress closely, because of this, no one missed the oversized shadow looming closely behind him.

Though we saw the danger, our warnings were slowed down by the water. By the time Zeal noticed anything was wrong, he was already thrown twenty feet above the water. Scarl scurried to catch him while Arios, Fal, and I were left to handle the intruder.

"That's one really really really really REALLY big Gyarados!" Fal gawked, wide-eyed.

"And it's about to release one really really really REALLY powerful hyper beam!" I warned, diving for the sidelines as a burst of yellow light mowed down a column from the water edge to as far as the eye could see. This water Pokémon packed plenty of fire power and it looked like he was just warming up.

"Wah!" Fal squawked, "That Blissey said nothing about this!"

Only then did I sheepishly realize what those 'circles with a line thorough it' meant.

I released a Fire Blast at the Gyarados, he merely sunk into the depth of the lake as the ball of fire passed harmlessly overhead.

"Any ideas?" I called out to my comrades who were busy dodging a new blast of Hyper Beam. Arios threw several Shadow Balls at it, hoping to distract him long enough to formulate a plan.

"I say run for it! We already have the water stone!" Arios said between bursts of attacks.

I looked overhead, Scarl already sailed away with Zeal. I nodded at the dark Eon and let out a powerful Fire Spin. It momentarily obstructed the Gyarados's view while the Eons and I scrambled away. The Gyarados, undeterred, decided to solve the problem the easy way.

"Oh. My. Arceus. That is one REALLY REALLY REALLY big wave!"

"Brace yourself, Fal." I squeaked, "This is going to wash us REALLY REALLY REALLY far away."

* * *

When we returned to the PokeCenter, the sun was already well below the horizon. Zeal and Scarl rushed forward to regroup with some very wet comrades.

I sneezed. I felt awful; smoke filled my nose and mouth since the water put out my bellyful of fire.

"How is Seph?" Arios asked while shaking his fur for the fifth time. I already gave up trying to dry mine. My fine silky pelt was like a sponge, soaking and trapping the water inside.

"All better." Zeal grinned, "As soon as we got some jelly in his mouth, he started functioning normally again. The first thing he did was crossing out his Mintendo DS from his will and said 'there is no way my sister's getting her hands on it.'"

"Thank goodness, he's all better. Glad you guys can get the Water Stone back on time." Fal yawned, murmuring about how it was her turn to sleep on Seph's bed.

"Oh. About that. When Scarl and I got back, Blissey already finished making the jelly."

"What? But doesn't she need the special ingre—"

Arios stopped when he caught a twinkle in the corner of his eye. He turned and saw the shine of a bluish stone on the neck of a pink Pokémon. The Blissey didn't notice us; she was too marveled by the beautiful gleam of the Water Stone.

I would've blasted her with a good Flamethrower if only the fire in my belly was still lit.

Arios couldn't look at another Blissey the same way again.

* * *

A/N-Next up, the real chapter 5!

Please don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N-This chapter is now edited for grammar.

* * *

Ch. 5

"I think we're close," I wondered aloud.

With a burst of light, I emerged from Seph's Pokeball. My timing was uncanny; Seph was literally two steps from the city gate.

The Pokémon Trainer looked at me quizzically, wondering why I had decided to come out uncalled. I turned my nose toward the looming city and took two steps backward. The message was clear.

No. I'm. Not. Going. In.

But Seph took it as, "No, I'm not going in unless you promise me good food." He smiled and said we were having spaghetti topped with creamy alfredo sauce and meatballs and game pie a la carte.

Mmm...Tempting. But…

No. I'm. Not. Going. In.

He cocked his head sideways, still couldn't quite figure out why I was refusing to budge from my spot. He glanced at the city behind him as if looking for a possible reason. His sight lingered on two skyscrapers, looking as if he was placing the blame on the cluster of buildings around it. Together, they looked like an Ursaring with arms up and jaws wide open.

"Don't you want to go in?" Seph asked.

I shook my head.

"Would you like to stay out here?"

Nod.

"Oh, okay. How about I meet you here at the end of the day?"

Double nod.

"You sure? You're going to miss dinner."

Triple nod. It was a shame, but a sacrifice that was needed to make.

I bounded away from the city gate. When I was far away enough from Seph's field of view, I Morphed into a Swablu and joined the overhead flock flying into the city.

* * *

I looked at myself from all angles in the water of a fountain wondering if I had forgotten certain necessary articles of human clothing. I took a quick excursion as a Furret to borrow some clothes from the residential area. Twirling around once, my reflection showed a girl clad in a white sundress and a quick check of my feet presented matching sandals.

I deemed myself ready to mingle with humans. I set aside today especially to just be human, catching up with the many days I had missed.

Leaving the residential area of the city, I found myself surrounded by tall awe-striking buildings of the business area. The city's livelihood overwhelmed me; never had I once stepped into such a concentrated area of humans.

I was at total loss of what to do.

I tried to recall the many novels I read back in the lab; one of them struck me as potentially life-saving in the situation I am in. It was called Gullivera's Travels; the main character was a Pokémon-turned-human traveling the world. Surely Gullivera's wisdom can help me navigate through the human world!

Armed with the words of Gullivera, I felt like no guide book or instruction manual could assist me more than if I just asked myself, "What would Gullivera do?"

I watched in wonder as a child pushed some buttons on a box and a can of juice magically popped out.

Oh yes！I had read about this gadget in Gullivera's Travels!

I wracked my brain for the proper terminology for the thingamabob. After a couple of seconds of hardcore pondering, I exclaimed with vigor like this was a life-changing epiphany.

It's called a VENDING MACHINE!

Alas. I felt properly enlightened.

I examined the machine from top to bottom, pushing various buttons and trying to will the machine to perform its magic for me too. But no sweet can of cooled juice rolled out, instead, the machine keep flashing the message "PLEASE INSERT COINS OR BILLS".

Of course, I didn't possess any money. I felt quite dejected; I really wanted to try the gadget Gullivera was obsessed about.

* * *

Just a block away from the vending machines, I came upon the marketplace. There were many little stalls with various knickknacks displayed; I browsed though the many strange items.

"What's this?"

"It's a Twistedspoon," said the man selling the item.

"It's a broken piece of silverware." I stated. I couldn't quite understand why anyone would buy such garbage, for seventy-five PokeDollars too.

The man laughed, "No, miss. This is an important hold item for Pokémon! Give it to psychic Pokémon, and their power is guaranteed to increase!"

"Why not give them a good piece of silverware?" or rather, no silverware? I could not imagine any Pokémon carrying eating utensils into battle.

"You're not a trainer yourself, ain't you, miss?" The storekeeper shook his head sadly and looked at me like I was a lost cause, unable to be educated in the finer art of Pokémon battling. I wasn't offended, but I still didn't understand. Seph didn't have his Pokémon hold all these strange things and he became the champion all right.

"And this?" I held up dark spectacles, "What does this do?"

"That's a Blackglasses. It increases a dark Pokémon's power."

I imagined Arios with them looking like the boss of the Pokémon Mafia. I shuddered, definitely not getting him that for the holidays.

"What about this?" I held out a sparkling item.

"Nevermelting Ice. It raises ice moves."

"It's glass," I said pointedly.

"No miss, it's ice that never melts."

"So it's glass."

"Miss. It's not glass." The shopkeeper's voice strained. He tapped his foot impatiently and giving me an irritated look.

I placed the item down and left. I know what glass looks like, and apparently I'm the only human who does.

* * *

My stomach rumbled unpleasantly; I'd do anything for one of Seph's Pecha Berry Jelly sandwiches.

The sun hung languidly right on the top of the sky. The day was only half over, but my stomach was already void of all its contents. I had no money and all the berry trees in the city were boldly marked 'PRIVATE PROPERTY' with several very unfriendly Growlithe guarding them.

I swung slowly on the swing. It was lunchtime, the playground left empty by homebound kids excited to fill their stomachs. I dug around the sand with my foot, wondering how was I going to last the rest of the day.

As if Arceus had heard my wish, I unearthed a crumbled note. It was purple, and after smoothing it out, I made out the faded '5' on it. My first reaction after getting this god-given gift was not, surprisingly, 'yes! I can buy some bread and fill my stomach', but instead, 'YES! I CAN TRY OUT THE VENDING MACHINE!"

Realizing my conflict, I sat down and deliberated carefully. On one hand, I wouldn't be hungry. On the other, this might be a one-in-a-lifetime chance to try the super awesome gadget!

The vending machine won unanimously, of course.

I fed the paper note into the machine. I managed that part easily with the help of friendly bold print letters saying 'INSERT NOTE HERE.'

The machine displayed my credit and asked me to input my selection. I looked at the various choices of cold beverages and decided on Pecha Berry Juice. I punched the button and waited expectantly for the machine to deposit the can from within its cooled depth.

A _beep_ came instead of the awaited _clank_. On its tiny display screen, a line of red letters circulated.

"SYSTEM MALFUNCTION. OUT OF ORDER."

"EHH!" I wailed. The machine didn't even give back my money!

I pounded the machine once in frustration and disappointment. It just wasn't my day.

Now what? I have no money, no food, and an empty stomach. I wondered, 'What would Gullivera do?'

Keep on walking, I suppose.

* * *

It was only one o'clock; I wondered aimlessly on the city streets with another six to seven hours to kill. The scent of sweet-smelling bread wafted from some food stalls along the street, drawing me closer to it like Teddiursa to a pot of honey.

Maybe just to look, I nodded to myself, maybe sight alone is enough to fill my stomach.

I zigzagged from one stall to the next. I looked like a stray puppy, following my nose from one to another. Croissants, bagels, Nanab Berry Bread, and seemingly all the baked goods in the world were gathered here. Each stall was selling something different but equally luring. One merchant shooed me away because I was dangerously close to drooling all over his newly baked muffins.

As I turned away disappointedly from one stall and going to the next in hopes of finding free samples (there was one chapter in Gullivera's Travels where Gullivera was saved from starvation by free samples), I came upon an odd, but strangely familiar scene. A boy around my age was placing jar after jar of Pecha Berry Jelly he had just purchased into his backpack. His two feline Pokémon, one black and the other one lavender, watched silently as their trainer stuffed the last of the jars into the depth of his seemingly bottomless bag. I must had counted at least eight jars; I stared in awe at this amazing feat.

It was only when the black eon turned his head toward my direction I registered the identity of the party in front me. The Umbreon gave a cry of recognition, startling me out of my trance and gave me enough sense to turn and run away.

The crowd quickly swallowed me as I edged through the wave of people hoping Seph and his Pokémon would not give a pursuit. I was afraid he would recognize me somehow, or realize that I was his savior the time he was injured. It was just too troublesome to talk to him in my human form, I already got him involved in things he should not involve himself in any further.

To my relief, there were no signs of him or his Pokémon when I reached the park. I let out a breath and idly stared at the way I came.

A flash of purple flashed in front of my eyes and disappeared. I blinked, tilted my head, and looked a second time. Nope, nothing, I mused, I must have been halluci—

"ESPEE!"

A pair of big lavender eyes suddenly appeared in my field of view; two outstretched paws attached to an all-too-familiar eon Pokémon came sailing towards me. I staggered backwards in surprise and ended up sprawling on the grass.

The Espeon, after successfully pouncing on her target, was wagging her tail vigorously on top of me like a Growlithe puppy. I groaned, silently praying her trainer did not come along too. I was just about to ask Fal to get off me when another voice rang out.

"Off, Fal! I told you NOT to pounce!"

Fal obediently bounded away to flaunt her catch to her trainer. A shadow fell over my face as the face of a certain young trainer hovered over with a concerned expression.

Arceus must hate me, the thought ran in my head over and over again, why else must he make everything so much more difficult?

Seph apologized profusely as he helped me back on my feet. The Espeon, though, showed neither regret nor abashment; she simply stared at me with her big innocent lavender eyes.

After steadying myself, I faced Seph for the first time, human to human. For one, he wasn't as tall as I thought since as a human I gained some inches in the vertical department. For another, he wasn't usually that pink in the cheeks. He must still be embarrassed about the incident.

I assured him I was fine and he smiled in relief, but the reddish color never left his face.

"I'm Seph," he introduced himself and then rubbed the head of his Espeon good-naturedly, "This is Fal, she usually gives her target a heads up before she pounces. I assure you I've taught her manners well."

I giggled, and remembering my manners I returned their greetings.

"And your name?"

I barely heard his last question. Fal impatiently wagged her tail and begged with her eyes. Though I no longer spoke Pokémon, I could almost hear Fal beseeching, "Can I puh-leeeeeaaaase sit on your lap again?"

Why not. Since Seph and his Pokémon already caught me, what harm would it do?

Fal gleefully hopped into my arms as I dropped down on a nearby bench.

"Theta," I said absentmindedly. With a start I realized I had unconsciously given him my real name. I looked up at him hoping to somehow retract my words, but his lips were already forming the letters in my name.

"Theta, is that right? Quite an exquisite name, it suits a girl like you."

He gave me his trademark affable smile and I blushed. I suddenly started to wonder why he didn't have trailing fan girls wherever he went.

"So Theta, my mysterious savior who saved my life and disappeared before I could relay any words of gratitude, can I take you out to dinner tonight so I can thank you properly?"

I blinked once, twice, and then three time while staring at Seph's unfazed smile. My mouth dropped open and I blinked three more times before I finally found words to speak.

"Ho…how—"

"Easy. I told you I've taught my Espeon well. She doesn't pounce on strangers."

I tried to direct the blame onto the resting feline on my lap; Fal easily shrugged it off and licked my chin in an amiable manner.

"And you match Thomas's descrip—"

"You don't have to thank me…really..." I mumble, unable to meet his eyes, still desperately trying to keep his involvement with me to a minimal. The less the better, I smiled wryly, it'll be easier for me to remove myself from him later.

"Nonsense! Where would my manners be if I—"

"There's really no need! I—I need to go—"

A loud and uncannily timed growl interrupted the awkward conversation. I realized, much more awkwardly, that the growl was a complaint from my own unfed stomach.  
Seph began to laugh much to my abashment. "Of course! We can't talk about dinner without having lunch first!"

From his bag, he fished out a jar of jelly.

* * *

The park refilled again with children back from their lunch break. Seph and I parked ourselves at a picnic table nearby where Seph was spreading sandwiches for six.

"I've been meaning to ask you…" Seph started while laying the jelly on thickly on his own sandwich. I knew what he was looking for and gave him the short answer.

"Oh? So my Ninetales has that kind of ability too? I know she is special, but I didn't know Ardelle has that kind of power too!"

It was odd listening to Seph talking about myself yet not really talking about myself. I looked up at him to see if he was angry that a stranger knew all his personal information without his permission.

He only smiled in his usual manner, "Saves time for my own introduction since you seem to know the basics about me already. Would you tell me about yourself?"

'Basics' as he put it, he had NO idea that Pokémon love to gossip. I knew things like he couldn't sleep without his Entei plushie when he was young and only after his seventh birthday would he allow his mother to pack it away.

"About myself…well, I'm traveling around right now." I gingerly took a bite out of my sandwich. The sweet jelly melted in my mouth the instant it touched my tongue.

"Do you have your own Pokémon?" Seph asked quizzically, I knew I looked nothing like a Pokémon Trainer.

"Er…no I do not."

Seph furrowed his brows, "It's dangerous to travel without Pokémon."

"I have companions," I supplemented.

"Ah. Traveling with friends. It's fun, isn't it?"

I thought back on my times with Seph and his team. Though the time was short, the memories were plentiful. I smiled broadly at him, "Yea. It's the best!"

"Tell me about them!" He prompted.

"Well, one of them is really moody and cynical. I rarely see him smile, but despite that, he's relatively easy to get along and he deeply cares about all of us. We love to pull pranks on him just to see a change in his expression!"

I stole a look at Arios; I swore I saw his ear involuntarily twitch.

"Another one of my companion is his total opposite. She's cheerful, happy-go-lucky, and an airhead. We never know quite what's going on in her brain, but she never ceases to shower us with smiles and boundless energy."

Fal perked up and chirped as if saying 'that sounds like me!' Arios gave her a distasteful look and probably mumbled something sarcastic; Fal stuck out her tongue in retaliation.

"Then there's the womanizer. He's the smallest and the youngest but has the biggest attitude. We periodically have to deflate his large head but he has a good heart. Not the most reliable but definitely can be depended on to get out of a sticky situation. As for reliability, the quiet one wins there. He doesn't talk much but watches over us like a big brother. And finally, our leader, he's…"

I paused to contemplate, how do I describe Seph to Seph? I wasn't at a loss for words, in fact, too many words flooded my brain. Seph is so many things: caring, talented, sunny. He's a genius trainer, earning the respect of countless Pokémon and trainers alike. His determination is unwavering, his presence is thundering, and he's absolutely resolute in tough situations. Yet after all's well and done, he loves to curl up by the campfire with his Pokémon and a good book, munching on jelly sandwiches to feed his helpless addiction, and smiling in that carefree and child-like smile.

"…nice." I finished lamely after what seemed like an eternity.

"Oh? Just nice?" Seph had a mischievious grin on his face, "Your face doesn't exactly agree with that statement. It's as clear as if a Smeargle smeared paint all over it, if you haven't noticed."

I gingerly placed a hand on my face. My cheeks felt extremely warm and I could only imagine they must had looked as red as a Cheri Berry. My self-consciousness only made me flush harder. But why, I mused, am I blushing?

"Where are your companions now?" Seph questioned, interrupting my reverie.

"We decided to explore the city separately. Why?"

"I thought maybe you would like to explain to your friend who's 'nice' the reason for our dinner tonight so he wouldn't misunderstand." Seph still had that teasing grin on his face which irked me to no end. I also found it extremely ironic that he was actually talking about himself without knowing it.

I hesitated a second, thoughtfully chewing the last bite of my sandwich, then relented with a slow nod of my head. Dinner can't hurt, right?

"We're regrouping later, I'll tell him then."

"Great!" A victorious grin flashed by. "I'll meet you back here around six? Sounds good?"

"I'll be here." As soon as those words left my lips, a frigid wave of unease sunk deep into my core. My intuitions flared; a being (or more than one?) of malefic intent was lurking nearby. I quickly glanced at Seph's Pokémon but they sensed no such danger. Fal was still napping peacefully on my lap.

Paranoia? No. Most likely this lurker only had one target in mind, namely me.

Seph had finished packing up. He returned Fal into her Pokeball, taking away my lap warmer. My thighs immediately turned cold like the rest of my body from the uneasy sensation.

"Well, I'll see you later." And with a wave Seph left the park. I waved goodbye also, being quite aware that the sensation was growing stronger as if the shadow nearby grinned sardonically to see its prey alone and vulnerable.

I walked out of the park with quick and sure steps. The sensation behind me matched pace for pace.

* * *

A/N- In the next chapter, just exactly who is stalking Theta? Also, an unexpected reunion with a key figure in Theta's past.

Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N- This chapter is now edited for grammar, but I doubt I caught all the mistakes. Sometimes I just can't tell with tenses...

* * *

Ch. 6

Right at one intersection, left at the next, then right, right, and left again. I haphazardly made several turns, attempting to lose my pursuers but to no avail. The sensation followed me as close as my own shadow and proven hard to lose like one also.

Then again, if you want to get rid of your shadow, just get out of the light.

On an impulse I dashed into a small alley, leaving the broad main street behind favoring a darker and tortuous path leading to who-knows-where. Left, left, right, right, left, right. I turned wherever my whim pointed to and I didn't slow down until the only sound reverberating throughout the narrow alleyway was quick shuffles of my own footsteps. I turned a final corner and pressed my back tightly against the cold stone wall, forcing my breaths to calm. I strained my ears to discern any telltale sound of danger but I was deafened by the sound of rushing blood in my head.

I gradually let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and chastised myself for the insensible grip of paranoia, an unfortunate side effect of being on the run for your life. It has almost been a year since the day of the "accident," as I affectionately called it, there is no reason for anyone to believe that I am still alive. I am safe, I breathed out, I am free.

A lone shadow glided gracefully across the pavement. Looking up, I noticed a little bird Pokémon gyrating overhead. It clicked its beak twice and cawed, "Found her! Found her!"

A hand shot out and clamped itself tightly on my forearm. I flinched and fought my instinctive urge to Morph and attack but to my surprise my attacker was a young girl, thirteen or so, totally unarmed except for a lacy pink parasol in her other hand.

"Wooow. You're fast!" Her caramel pigtails bounced as she tilted her head and gave me a sweet smile, "I should file you as the athletic type."

I sensed no vile intentions from her, completely different from the presence I felt earlier. Besides, I was the one trying to file her in the proper order of events but I was completely befuddled as to what her role is.

"Please come with me; we have some things to settle with you."

We?

"As the secretary of the Seph Aspen fan club…"

The _what_ fan club?

"…it is my job to properly register any new members and to make sure you're clear on the rules."

I gaped. Wait, the _what_ fan club?

"Please stay behind me at all times. You have angered a great portion of the female population. For this reason I fear that your safety cannot be ensured."

At that exact moment, a chill went up my spine as I felt murderous intentions all around me.

"Wait! I didn't even consent to…"

"Alright Machamp. Let us not waste time."

The arms of a powerful fighting Pokémon threw me roughly over his shoulder and followed his master obediently with a shouting, pounding, unwilling baggage whose cries were futile for the entire trip.

* * *

"Name?"

A single low-swinging ceiling lamp dangled precociously. Across from where I was sitting three strange girls expectantly awaited an answer.

"Er…Theta." I figured lying would get me nowhere. Those girls definitely were lurking in the shrubs nearby during my picnic with Seph.

"Age?"

"Sixteen…"

"Now explain, in excruciating details, your relationships with our Seph Aspen."

"…Friends?"

Three pairs of eyes in front of me narrowed. I somehow felt that a dozen or more pairs outside the room also narrowed. Someone coughed. Another snarled.

"I...uh, happened to help him out when he accidently slipped off the mountain road on Mt. Mio. We ran into each other again here and he insisted on thanking me by treating me to lunch."

Death glares sharpened.

"….and dinner."

Some tension partially left the air. It was safe to breathe again.

A girl in plaits jolted some things on a paper. A camera flashed and I flinched.

"We thank you for your honesty." The plait girl pushed her glasses up with her middle finger. "You're done registering after Mikali explain the rules and…."

She gave me a look-over.

"…file you into a category."

"Mikali suggested 'athletic'." The girl to the right in short boy-cut spoke up.

"Nah."

"Loli?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Tsundere?"

"Not sure…"

"Big chest?"

Three pairs of eyes assessed the part in questioning. I shirked back in my chair.

"I say she goes on the _other_ end of that scale."

"Um…may I say something?" I found my voice questioning.

They completely ignored me and went on debating for some times before shuffling me into anothe room.

* * *

"Welcome to the club. Care for a membership pin? Or perhaps a keychain?"

The same girl who first kidnapped me sat on a desk leafing through some papers.

"So they didn't decide on a category after all. You are pretty nondescript."

"Sorry for being normal," I puffed. Though in my head I knew I was the _least _normal out of them all.

"It's standard procedure. After all, it's natural for fans to want to know everything about their idol and that includes what type of girl he likes," the twin-tails girl, whose name I recalled was Mikali, said perkily, "Seph seems to get along with you very well and that precious information cannot be wasted!"

Fans are scary, I concluded.

"Feel free to look around, though I apologize that there's nothing much here. We're just about to move into another clubhouse so most of the posters and such are packed away. If you're still not convinced, take this business card so you can be assured that you haven't been kidnapped by stalking weirdoes."

The card had this printed on it: Seph Aspen Fan Club-We will follow our idol to the end of the universe~~~ 3 3 3

I didn't see how this was supposed to convince me that I wasn't kidnapped by stalking weirdoes.

"Can I ask a question?" I piped while turning the card over to find a caricature of Seph posing with a Pokeball.

"You're now an official member of the club. You are welcome to every piece of information available here."

"How many people are in this club?"

The girl deliberated for a bit, "I lost count a long time ago. We now have a clubhouse in every single major city in all the regions Seph had been champion plus Anjou. As for the number, let's just say more than you can imagine."

I gapped, but something didn't make sense to me…

"Then why aren't there fans around him where ever he goes?"

"That is due to our proud efforts!" Mikali's eyes gleamed a little as she exclaimed this, "Time for a crash lesson on our favorite subject!" She drifted into a reverie.

"What seemed a long ago in the hearts of fans was only a year and a half ago, Seph had just topped Battle Tower for the third time. Do you know how big of a deal that was back then? That along with Seph's other credentials as region champions and Frontier Brain, he was right next to _that _title."

"What title?" My genuine puzzlement prompted a smack on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"You live in a box? Pokémon Master, that's what you dummy, and the youngest one to boot. His name was in the same sentence as Red in half of the conversations. You do know who that is, right?"

I didn't but nodded anyway, eyeing the newspaper.

"Red, the youngest Pokémon Master in history, achieved the title at twenty-one, but Seph was in sight of it at mere sixteen. Those were the days that we were flooded with requests to join the club, now it has dwindled down to a trickle… Seph had fans surround him wherever he goes, you know? He didn't seem to mind, but looking back it must have been troublesome for him, after all he came from a small quiet town and seemed to enjoy it best there."

"After his accomplishment at Battle Tower he went home to spend some time with his family. People everywhere buzzed with excitement and made bets on when Seph's going to announce his challenge to the current Pokémon Master. Many were sure an announcement is going to come right before he goes back to Kanto to defend his title there at the yearly championship, which is in three month's time. And sure enough, an announcement came."

I found myself holding my breath here and anticipating the worst. Did he suffer a humiliating defeat, so horrible that he could not even pick himself back up to defend his champion titles? It couldn't be. It didn't seem like Seph at all to give up like this.

"His announcement was…he's not going to defend his title at Kanto. In fact, he's not going to defend _any _of his titles. As he put it, he has 'something more important and pressing to do.' You can imagine the dismay in all his fans, which he did apologize to but still many seethed. We all had so much hope in him, but he abandoned it all without an explanation. From then on he dropped off the radar pretty much and the rumors flamed. Some say he chickened out, some say he broke under the stress and dealing with the press, some say he simply grew out of playing with Pokémon. No one seems to know, except himself."

It didn't sound right, it didn't sound like _him_ in any way. This all suggested that he gave up without even t_rying _for the title. It isn't true. It can't be true.

"Then there was the deal his little sister Aya. During his three months break at home, his sister suddenly became paraplegic. The Aspens attributed it to an unfortunate accident, but don't you find these events oddly coincidental? Some people suspected that the current Pokémon Master was afraid for his title and played dirty, that Aya's condition was a threat to Seph. But there is no evidence at all either way; he might've really decided to call it quits without any reason—"

"There MUST be a reason," I found myself bursting out, filled with…what? Anger? Hurt? "Seph never walks away from anything without a good explanation! I refuse to believe anything till I hear his reasoning coming out of his own mouth."

A broad smile spread far and wide across Mikali's baby face, "Spoken like a true fan of Seph! Our numbers may have shrunk, but Seph still has quite a large dedicated fan base. There isn't much we can do, but the most important thing we _can _do is keep on trusting and respecting him. Surely, this decision wasn't something that he could make easily, surely it pained him and surely he was and still is going through a lot that we don't know. Seph wishes to discover something on his own and all we can do is respect that. Everyone in the club recognizes that fact so we leave him alone for now, giving him time and space to sort things out himself. We'll patiently await the day when he's ready to share his story with everyone. Surely, it'll come."

All of the sudden, all of my frustrations and anger left my body in a whoosh. I was immensely comforted by the extraordinarily wise words of a girl younger than me. I couldn't help but to feel a little at awe.

"As a special treat for you, I got the recording of Seph's Battle Tower victory right here. Care to watch?"

"I do! I do!" I wanted to know more about him and the person he was. Even if there's nothing big I can do, I want to find some little ways to help him out. After all, he has done so much for me.

A couple of minutes into the video, two trainers showed up on the battlefield.

"There he is looking so cool!"

I stared in earnest at the brown-haired boy. "He sure has lost a lot of weight since then."

That remark earned me another smack in the forehead with a rolled up newspaper.

I rubbed the sore spot and was about to protest when Mikali forcibly turned my head back to the screen.

"You idiot! He's the other one! I can't believe you can't recognize him just because his hair—"

"It's black!"

"Yea. And—"

"It's longer than mine!"

"I was about to say—"

"It's gorgeous!" I marveled at the sixteen-year-old figure of Seph Aspen. His hair, jet black and tied into a ponytail, trailed down his back. His eyes were fierce, the same dark brown, glaring determinedly at this opponent.

"I WAS about to say, not that I disagree with you, he dyed his hair to match his idol, Red. I haven't seen his hair like that after this battle. Though, I prefer his current looks: cool, mature, and definitely much more attractive. Which do you prefer?"

By then I already tuned her out and dedicated my attention wholeheartedly on the battle. Both trainers just released their first Pokémon,

"It's Arios!" I exclaimed.

"That's right, he's Seph's starter Pokémon, the oldest of the team."

I grinned, he definitely acts like an old man.

Then we sat in silence, enthralled by Seph's mastery command of his Pokémon. Though I recognized his battle style immediately, the Seph on screen almost glowed with his sheer enthusiasm and passion. His eyes were lit amber by the fire burning brightly behind it. My eyes were glued on him, attracted by the subtle aura. I imagined that it must have been like this for everyone else, him effortlessly capturing the hearts of Pokémon lovers all over the world.

Arios fell two opponents without slowing down. Recognizing Arios' breathing was becoming labored, Seph recalled him and released his next Pokémon.

It was a Pokémon of pale gold. It gracefully bounded onto the battlefield swishing its many tails. Nine, to be exact.

"That is…"

"Ah. Seph's Ninetales, Ire. He's Seph's second oldest Pokémon."

Seph already has a Ninetales, I wondered in befuddlement.

The Ninetales, Ire, pawed the battleground several times as if ready for action. Then, he turned around in a circle once and settled down to…sleep.

"Ire! Get up you dope! Now it's not the time for your whims!" Seph cursed several times, dishing out useless insults at the sleeping pile of fur which returned his wake up calls graciously with a puff of smoke in his trainer's face.

"They don't seem to get along very well…" I was quite puzzled at the scene on the screen. Seph tried several other forms of motivation: threats, bribes, all them replied back with a rather loud snore.

"Heehee. On the contrary, they actually get along very well. Would you believe it if I told you they're the best of friends? Ire does everything in his own pace, if he feels like sleeping in the middle of a battle, he will do so. Troublesome at times, but when it comes to Seph… Here it comes!"

The opponent Pokémon, a Dusknoir who was most perturbed by the hold up, presented Ire with Shadow Ball which instead exploded upon contacting a rock pyre nearby. Fragments of sharp debris bursted out in a circle with one flying straight at a certain Pokémon trainer…

There was a flash, and then the rock vaporized. Ire growled softly in front of his trainer, tails and fur standing on their ends.

"He's fiercely protective of his trainer." Mikali grinned.

When I returned my attention to the screen, Ire and Dusknoir were actively exchanging blows. Ire's speed was almost impossible to discern, flustering the Dusknoir who was getting quite dizzy. A Pursuit came out of nowhere, knocking his opponent down.

"He's so much better than me." I mumbled half in awe and half pity for myself. Mikali gave me a strange look.

"I mean, where is Ire now?" When the cheer came from the TV, I didn't need to turn my head to see who had won.

"Probably at home, in the Aspen Lab. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him used in quite a while now, though I did hear rumors that Seph has been spotted with a Ninetales recently. That must be Ire."

That must be…me, I ruminated, confused as to why Seph would bother with a wild Ninetales when he has a powerhouse right at home.

There was a soft knock at the door and we both turned. A brown-haired girl my age peeked in apologetically.

"Um…I'm here to remind you that it's almost time for Miss Theta to leave for her…er…meeting."

"Ah shame that you didn't get to see his victory." Mikali was already turning off the projector; the image of Seph's triumphant smile at the defeat of the Dusknoir lingered on the screen for a moment before flickering away. "You don't want to be late to a date with the real thing, now would you."

I noticed a hitch in the tone at the word 'date' and felt the hidden glares behind the walls. I wondered if having my name in the book was a good enough guarantee for my safety.

Suddenly feeling the brunette's eyes on me as she guided me out the door, I turned towards her, questioning. She blushed daintily after being caught and hurriedly explained she has the exact same dress as me.

"Oh! I have the same pair of sandals too!"

I made some innocent comments about the coincidence and made note to return these clothes at the earliest convenience.

* * *

The prospect of dinner was appealing, but surprisingly it occupied very little of my thoughts. I rummaged through the unexpected turn of events and new information which both piqued my interest.

Something happened in those three months Seph spent with his family and that something was so great that Seph banished his passion deep within him and gave up his dream. I couldn't help but feel compelled to find out what it is, and maybe, just maybe find something I could do. How strange, wasn't I the one who kept insisting to not to get too involved with him?

Perhaps I feel that I owe him a debt, a debt of gratitude for providing an opportunity to see the world under his protection. For a girl like me, born and raised in a lab, who only had peeks out the windows of the world through books, traveling is a dream, and sometimes I wonder if I am indeed dreaming. I looked up; night had already fallen. I feared that when I sleep tonight this bliss would dissipate along with this journey.

The night shrouded the park entirely; street lights casted hazy yellow glows and long shadows. There was a lone figure leaning against the thieving vending machine from this noon. Standing in the shadows, the tall figure was lax, arms crossed as if waiting for someone else. I smiled inwardly and shuffled quickly to join him.

"I've been waiting for you."

The voice froze my hand that was reaching out…to her. She straightened up and the distinct curves on her chest and hip were definably female. Fluidly, she lit a cigarette and then replaced the lighter in one motion. It was an awfully familiar motion, emphasis on the _awful._

Somewhere in the back of my head, a memory was squirming its way out of the carefully locked away chamber of my past. I know the identity of this woman and I know it too well. Denial was keeping her name away from my conscious memory. The same denial was also preventing me from fleeing.

"Thought I was your date? Sorry to disappoint you deary."

There was a pinprick on my neck, barely noticeable except for the fact that my muscles locked up and I was unable to do anything besides stand there and dumbly blink in fear.

"Comfortable? Good, we're about to have a long conversation," she traced my jaw line with a finger, examining me left and right like a lab Ratata, "or rather, a one-sided one."

"You seemed to be living the life, aren't you, _Ardelle_. Getting captured by the top trainer and using his protection to travel. Enjoying the scenery, Theta? Liking what you see?"

My eyes widened, she knows everything. The look in her eyes assured that it was true just like the surprised in mine assured her of my ignorance.

"Wondering where is your precious trainer? Sorry, it seems that he got caught up in some commotion. How un-gentlemanly of him to be late."

I blinked furiously, she laughed offhandedly.

"I know you're just dying to know. You're wondering, 'How did she find me? How does she know?' Patient, my naïve child, Mama will answer all your questions.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my immobile body. My insides seized up and the simple act of taking in a breath took all my efforts.

"Papa misses you awfully. It_ reeeally_ breaks his heart that you ran away, so terribly hurt."

She cooed her last sentence while running her fingers through my hair. Some strands were caught between her fingers and she forcibly yanked them out.

"He wants you brought home right away, not even a single hair harmed." She allowed the strands between her fingers slip, "but not yet. Soon, but not yet."

"You thought Papa and Mama wouldn't find out about your little escapade? Your carefully staged 'death' and disappearance of your body. Your sneaking and boarding the cargo ship. Mama applauds your efforts, even though you left the most important evidence behind helpless and stranded."

"You tell me Leo wouldn't tell? Of course not, the boy would rather die. But why need your accomplice's words when Papa and Mama are the one who let you escape in the first place?"

Her last words knocked the wind out of me, it…couldn't have been true, why would…

"…we let you escape? You still haven't figured out child?" She sighed forlornly, "You naïve girl. Simple, we're using you. You're just a pawn in a grand game. We needed you to think you are successful in your escape so you can unconsciously act in our favor. And I must say you are doing a superb job."

I'm being used. Those words were like a burst of light, revealing the strings controlling me, the puppet. The puppet thought she was acting by her own free will, completely unaware of the puppet master's skilled fingers dancing backstage.

"Keep it up. Just a little more and you'll be home. Just a little longer you will be back once again in Mama and Papa's embrace…" Her arms tightened around me, pressing her body tightly on mine.

Involuntarily, my fingers twitched and I realized I can move them once again. I sucked in a breath of fresh air and shrieked into her ear.

"You're NOT my mother!"

She grabbed my shoulders and shoved me away from her. Her hand went up and came down on my cheek.

The pain shook off the effect of the drug. Behind me, two unlike noises reached my ears simultaneously. One was the screeching sound of a motor bike whose driver presumably was the one who shot the stun dart and in which the female quickly got on and rode away. The other, a beckoning sound which in any other circumstance would be welcoming, was Seph's voice.

I'm being used. Her voice echoed, how could I forget this voice? It was the sound of the soul who gave birth and raised me. The woman who I despise from deep in my core:_ Oleander._

Seph's voice was getting closer. The motorcycle was getting farther. I knew I had to choose. Should I pursue Oleander and confront her and the organization and truly gain freedom? Or, should I return to Seph and pretend nothing is wrong and enjoy the rest of my numbered days in faux ignorant bliss?

The choice stands where I'm standing. Instead of choosing one of the two directions, I turned away from both and ran away.

* * *

A/N- Next up, Sigma finally shows themselves?

Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N- I know it's been awhile….I just can't get this chapter right and I still can't get it right so I just decided to let it sit as it is. This is where the plot gains speed and I wanted to get it perfect, but I just can't get the taste of it. My writing skills or lack of are completely screwed by this semester's almost all science courses.

I'm going to start replying to reviews in the next chapter, so if you have anything to ask or comment please leave it in the review!

Also, important note: I've decided to change Seith's name a little bit because I can't bear to type his awkward name anymore. :p (How do you even pronounce it? Seh-ee-th? Seth but with a silent i? LOL. I don't know what I was thinking when I named him first.) He's is now known as **Seph**. Much easier on the eyes now...ah… I will change the earlier chapters later.

Second half of this long arc will hopefully be done soon.

* * *

Ch. 6

The sky was void of all stars. The glow of the city behind me wiped away my usual source of comfort. The sky is always constant. The stars are always the same. Earth is ephemeral; the sky is everlasting…

I was in front of the city gates, facing the stretch of paved ground that led away as far as the eye could see. I could follow it back to my little forest, returning to that life of lying on tree tops and attempting to count the numerous twinkling lights night after night…

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ardelle!"

My ears twitched backwards and I turned full circle, swishing nine tails behind me.

Seph looked down the stretch of road too, wondering what had fixated my gaze so intensely. He must've thought it was strange for someone waiting to be looking at the opposite direction of the way one expects the other person to come from. He greeted me with a take-out box that filled my nostrils with tantalizing smell.

From a dinner guest that never showed up, he explained.

As I ate, barely noticing the taste as I lost myself in reverie, I had full intentions to leave, or so I thought. But a trivial, pointless, gnawing notion had completely nailed my paws to the front of the gate. I promised Seph I would meet him here. So, I did.

Seph seemed to be lost in his thoughts. He looked at my already empty plate and smiled wryly.

"You were starving, huh. Looks like I'm too late again. You know, you're the third female that I couldn't get to on time. If only all of them can be fixed with an extra serving of good food."

I didn't understand what he was saying. I wondered if I'm the first female who broke a promise to him.

I don't also want to be the second. This is why I'm here, as Ardelle, next to him.

* * *

It was six o'clock in the morning. The sun peaked just above the top of Mt. Mio. As our tradition to start off each day, we crowded around Fal for the day's forecast.

"Eh-hem. Welcome to Fal's weather channel where I'm always 100% correct!"

"Yeah yeah. Get to the point." Zeal the Riolu rolled his eyes, "I'm tired of hearing that every morning since I hatched. Talk about truly scarred for life."

"Anyways," Fal cleared her throat again. "Good morning viewers! We have a lovely morning today. I am your beloved Fal-caster, hehe~ The current temperature is 52.7 degrees Fahrenheit with the temperature eventually reaching the high seventies. At approximately noon, a cold front will meet a warm front at approximately…the space above our heads and create a GIANT angry Mareep in the sky." Fal motioned dramatically to the sky and complemented her acting with an equally theatrical drawl of voice. "And if I may repeat, _giant _ANGRY Mareep with too much electricity stored up in its fleece on a wild rampage— Oh what would the fate of humans and Pokemon become? Find out after this commercial break."

"Hit the fast forward button or else I'm getting Seph's PDA. It can tell me the weather before you can finish your jingle." Zeal threatened, quite convincingly as Fal's mental tape player immediately sped ahead.

"It's going to storm."

"No way! Look! It's a beautiful day! The sun is shining, the Swablu are singing, and even Arios looks content for once! You must be off!" Zeal pointed an accusative finger at Fal who bit it out of spite.

"I'm off? I'M OFF? Didn't you hear the jingle? I'm ALWAYS 100% correct! How dare you say such a thing to a psychic Pokemon? I find that insulting!"

"You know what I like to find?" Arios snapped up quite irately, "an 'OFF' button on both of you so you two would quit yapping for once!"

Seph was, during all this charmaderie, absentmindedly measuring out one-third of our daily UFO consumption with half-closed eyes (he must've stayed up late reading again). A single dry, tasteless, piece of brown lump dropped into my food bowl before Seith caught himself, realizing the of owner of said food bowl is surely going to give up its content to a certain Flygon thus overfeeding him again. Instead, he put in the bowl some dark chocolate chip cookies and two Pokeblocks to supplement the meal with the necessary nutrients. Fal was still giving me strange looks, recalling the incident a few days prior where the whole group reluctantly decided to follow my lead and tried a few of the baked good. Though the smell of dark chocolate to Pokemon was exceedingly…distasteful, to put in lighter terms (Zeal colorfully described the smell as if someone burned the tree that all the Pokemon in the forest used as their toilet), when they saw me happily chomping away at them their curiosity got the better of them than their noses. In the end, two of them ended up with moaning stomachaches, two of them went straight to the nearest bush and regurgitated the little they managed to swallow, while only I lay content, occasionally licking my muzzle for remaining crumbs. The party concluded that it must be because the fire in my belly incinerates everything I eat, and decided it would be wise in the future to think twice before trying foods I suggest.

"Just a little more. Once we cross over Tanal Valley we'll be home free!" Seph stretched while looking at the direction of the rising sun, the direction of home.

The word has a strange taste in my mouth; I never had a place I truly called home. The lab fed me, clothed me, sheltered me, but gave none of the warmth that both Pokemon and humans strive for. The various novels that companioned me while growing up had characters plunging through trials and tribulations, thick and thin, laughter and tear to get back home, the place where they belonged. Home is where the heart is, a novel said, I wonder if my vagrant heart will find a place to settle too.

I looked at Seph and the faint glow on his face from the morning sun. As much as I long for the safe haven he provides to last forever, yesterday's infelicitous meeting had placed a ticking bomb on me. I knew I must leave soon before I whip up Seph in the wind of peril that will surely come blowing my way soon.

Though I understand my presence is a threat, I cannot turn away from him and the rest of the party. Perhaps my heart has already settled, not at a place, but with the human and Pokemon that cared for me the most, and I came to care for more than anything else in this world.

* * *

The tortuous path wound this way and that as we followed our trainer across the valley. The day was pleasantly breezy so Seph allowed everyone to come out and enjoy the walk. To our left, a cliff dropped steeply into the valley where it held a world of green. To the edge of it a town was faintly visible, one with far stretches of undulating plains and a river cutting straight through the cluster of small houses and large wind mills. Arios confirmed that it was indeed Canaltown; it looked absolutely beautiful from far way.

Fal, wary of our trainer's previous encounter with cliffs and ledges, nudged Seph to the other side of the road though this road was wide and well-paved with a sturdy metal fence to prevent any misfortunate missteps. Seph whistled, Fal hummed, Zeal started tapping out a beat, and even Arios looked like he's trying hard to resist joining the gaiety. The breeze picked up a little and Fal paused, frowning as she looked at the light blue sky.

"Shame that such a nice day will be ruined soon." Her fine lilac fur was ruffled slightly by the wind, I knew better than Zeal to doubt the words of a psychic Pokemon.

I started humming, Fal smiled and did the same. There are some things in this world that you just can't change. It's useless to fret or dread such incomings, so why not enjoy the time you have left?

* * *

The first drop of rain touched my nose just when we reached a Pokemon Center. The splish-splashing sound of the rain was behind me as all of us breathed a sigh of relief and silently patted ourselves on the back for such a felicitous arrival. Nurse Joy refreshed us up and sent our hungry selves towards the cafeteria.

The storm brewed outside, but it wasn't until after lunch that the real thing hit. And it didn't consist of lightning and rain.

* * *

Seph was phoning home so he was preoccupied in his room. From the look of that thick book on the table, he was planning to curl up for a long read afterwards. I took the opportunity to sneak out and tried to squeeze in some time to be human. I located some freshly done laundry and fished out a shirt and jeans that seemed to be my size. The cafeteria was full of hungry trainers, so I loitered around the lobby instead. Nurse Joy had a moment of repose so she was knitting behind the desk. I examined her outlandish partner, a Pokemon that I never seen before. The nurse informed me that it was a Pokemon from a faraway region called Unova and all the nurse Pokemon there are this kind. The pink and cream Pokemon chirped in my ear and allowed me to place a hand on her, thus allowing me to acquire a new form to transform into whenever I wish.

The automatic doors to the center slid open and out of the pouring came a drenched young woman. She was breathless, like she ran here from far away and didn't stop to rest at all. What's strange was this girl had a small machine strapped to her wrist that looked like it had seen better days, examining her again I realized she was a PokeRanger.

"Joy! Joy oh it's horrible, the Pokemon in the forest are being hunted by a uniformed group of people! They broke my Styler and took away my partner Zorua. Can you gather up some trainers now? We must go save them right away!"

Nurse Joy's knitting clattered on the ground as its owner rushed towards the phone. One hand on the receiver, she gently reassured, "Don't worry Lanni, I'll make an announcement right now." The PA overhead boomed with the unfortunate news to the rest of the building, in no time did the lobby fill with bewildered trainers. Nurse Joy started explaining the situation, but had to repeat it several time since the room continuously filled with new questioning faces as trainers from all parts of the center gathered. I sat down on the side with the PokeRanger whose face was unnaturally pallid. Joy's Audino approached us a purred sweetly while releasing a soft pink light that emanated in expanding concentric circles. The Ranger, Lanni, smiled gratefully as the color in her face returned, then stood up to face the buzzing crowd.

"Trainers! North of here is a Pokemon Safari where all kinds of rare Pokemon resides. It was just attacked by a criminal organization that calls itself Sigma."

Murmurs of recognition of that name buzzed. I automatically turned stone cold.

"They're gathering the Pokemon there and taking them away! My Zorua was taken as well, please lend me your power to take back the Pokemon and return my precious partner!"

Heads nodded, some are already reaching towards their Pokeballs. Voices of shock and anger rose in volume until I can no longer discern anyone's words.

"We'll charge in straight on and send them flying! That'll show those punks." One voice rose above the uproar.

"Right through the front gate!" Another echoed.

"Heh. That's like sending a Buneary right into the jaws of a Mightyena."

A lone trainer's harsh simile turned several heads until all located the source of the voice. The trainer's arms were crossed; in one hand he held a thick paperback.

"Sorry to Rain Dance on your parade, but charging into an opponent you know nothing about is idiotic, if not suicidal."

"Who the Muk are you?" The teenage trainer the first voice belonged to tensed angrily at the tall and slender boy who challenged his authority.

"Lanni, how many grunts are on the ground currently?"

"Ah Seph, last time I checked at least fifty. Three or four are Admins it seems."

"And their strengths?"

"Many highly leveled Pokemon. A pack of Mightyena trained to shred anything that moves except their handlers. …And from what it looks like, Pokeballs designed to catch any Pokemon at all, including already owned ones…"

Bewildered and fearful voices flew rampant in the room. Even the cocky trainer who challenged Seph paled.

"Fifty? There's only like fifteen of us!"

"Pokeballs that can steal Pokemon? I ain't going over there to hand those thieves my Pokemon on a silver platter."

"They're dug out Cipher's old blueprints, huh." Seph mumbled to himself, then loudly voiced to everyone, "Here's what I suggest, listen carefully and then decide your own course of action. Our opponent is Sigma, a group notorious for genetic experimentation. Slighting them means utter defeat, if not losing our Pokemon to their thieving Pokeballs. We are insufficient in numbers, meaning the best chance we have is move in from the flank and pick off as many as we can. Join if you have the conviction and the strength, but do not think of yourself cowardly if you decide to stay back. The odds are against us, the wisest idea may be to back out, but…"

Seph went to Lanni's side and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I have a friend who needs help, so I'm going to do everything I can to help out."

The crowd was silent for a moment, then increasingly buzzed with anxious voices as trainers discussed.

"Dude's right, we have to do what we can to help."

"…but at the risk of losing our Pokemon forever? I don't want that."

"I'm going to follow that guy, what's-his-name."

"Didn't I hear 'Seph?' Ah Dugtrio, I swear I know that name… Was it on…"

"… _That _Seph! Seph Aspen! You know, the champion of, like, everything. Or at least he _was_. There was a big uproar about him awhile back regarding the Kanto championship…"

"… Where he chickened out and fled like a Torchic. I ain't following a chicken."

Voices ran rampant again, heads snapping around to scrutinize the dark-haired Trainer with a new light in their eyes. Some were awed, some indifferent, a few mouths twitched downward in clear distaste. I sneaked a look at Seph, unsure how he would react but certainly unprepared to see him smile.

"That's right. I am that Seph Aspen. Think of me as however you like, a Torchic is certainly a suitable descriptor. However, no one can deny the fact that I have more experience than anyone here. Tell me, who's going to win a battle, a level 5 Rhyhorn or a level 50 Torchic? Take a few minutes to get ready; we're leaving as soon as possible."

Once again Trainers fell silent, then gradually trickled off to prepare for a long battle. A few still scoffed at Seph's leadership and stayed behind. I helped Lanni to Nurse Joy's desk where she inquired about a key and dashed upstairs. When I came down again, ready to join Seph as his Ninetales, Nurse Joy handed to Lanni a beautiful silver key.

* * *

Our little militia marched out splashing mud on shoes and paws. The rain still came down relentlessly.

Fal offered a brief refuge from the downpour with Sunny Day. The rain cloud parted enough to allow a single ray of light to shine on the Safari Zone. The main road was blocked by fallen trees forcing us to circumvent the barrier down a woody trial. Lanni led the way, desperately running and equally desperately clinging to that silver key. A clearing appeared ahead of us.

Something felt off. My ears perked for sounds, but there was none aside from our hurried footsteps and labored breaths. I could see a figure ahead, in the middle of the clearing? A man? His clothing—

"Lanni!"

Seph's alarm was belated. Before we knew it, our group had been surrounded by men in dark clothing. On each of their chest was a blood red sigma sign.

"Great work, I knew we could count on you. Hand me the key." The man I first saw, a golden sigma on his uniform symbolizing his Admin status, extended a hand towards Lanni. It didn't take long for us to comprehend the situation. Seph's face was pale and his jaw hard, a look of shock and cold rage were chiseled on his face. He stood frozen like a marble statue, only his fingers moved to curl up into a tight fist.

"As soon as Lanni is freed!" Replied… Lanni?

A curt nod beckoned the girl to follow him as the Admin turned away. In a pink flash, where it use to stand a five feet tall human now stood a foot tall Pokemon with red markings against its dark fur. Though from the creature's mouth dangled the silver key, we could still hear her, or Lanni's, voice loud and clear. Telepathy, I realized, this small Pokemon could achieve a feat only known to strong psychic types.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry." The fox-like pokemon babbled like a baby uncharacteristically in the voice of an older teen. "I don't do this…they'll hurt Lanni. Lanni is strong and she wouldn't give them the key no matter what…but I'm not like Lanni. I-I'm not strong, I can't bear the thought of losing her."

It locked eyes with Seph briefly before printing away after the Sigma Admin. I saw Seph's fingers quickly slip between his jacket pocket and fingered Arios' Pokeball. Beating him to the punch, a flash of light burst from behind and a blue and red dragon sailed speedily toward the tallest man.

Seph's neck snapped back, "No! You can't take h—"

"Dragonbreath!"

The massive beast took aim, but his attack never reached the target. The man's Mightyena leaped and snapped its hard jaws on the neck of the dragon and it fell like a ragdoll. A frigid smile graced the lips on the tall man briefly, the familiarity of his pitiless gesture dawned on me as I stared into the ice blue eyes of Jek, Sigma's second in command.

* * *

A/N- In other news, happy holidays!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N-Without further ado, I present to you plot plot plot in a long chapter. :D

* * *

For a minuscule second there was no sound, but the explosion of color was loud enough to lurch me backward.

I felt like watching a sick, sick Smeargle splattering a dusty dirt canvas with buckets of crimson paint. It took me a second to realize it was not paint I was looking at. No. Paint doesn't run like that, it doesn't _soak_ into the ground and saturate the packed dirt road like that. Most of all, it doesn't smell like death—the metallic smell of death which hit full blast into my nostrils the same time a dying scream reverberated in my eardrum and didn't fade away for a long long time.

The great beast fell, just like that, still with the raven-colored dog hanging onto his throat. The Mightyena's steel-saw teeth easily punctuated the jugular, leaving the dragon Pokemon bleed to death, slowly and painfully.

Jek merely grinned and playfully tossed his Pokeball a couple of times before recalling his Pokemon back. His part was over. It was his job to deliver the message, and he had done it well. They were not here for friendly battles, his grin assured, anyone who opposed them will end up like the sacrificial Pokemon of that trainer who happened to challenge them first.

The circle was silent except for the sobs of the Salamence's trainer.

He waited for hell to break loose. He waited for the surge of Trainers to run for their lives and the lives of their Pokemon. He got, instead, was a right hook to his nose from a man who seemingly materialized in front of him. Jek fell backwards; he leered at his attacker while holding his now broken nose.

"You bastard!" Seph's voice came, to my surprise he was no longer standing beside me but now in front of Jek. I looked at Fal; the jewel on her forehead was still glowing dimly from a recent use of psychic powers. I turned back to Seph, his body now shaking from anger. "Cold-hearted blasted murderer. You think you can walk away after this?"

Seph fished out Arios's Pokeball, "I hope you didn't and I hope you are prepared."

A figure joined Seph to his left. The younger trainer wiped his tear-brimmed eyes and took out a Pokeball with a shaking hand.

"I'm going to take you down," he managed to mutter between hiccups. Seph and I were equally surprised to see the trainer who had lost his Pokemon now ready to battle. "I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else! I'm going to avenge my Salamence's death!"

"Arios! Let's go!" Seph's Umbreon emerged in a burst of light.

"Quilava! Let's do this!"

"I'm fighting too! Go Staraptor!"

"Count me in! Absol let's show them!"

Shouts from trainers now came from everywhere. Inspired by Seph and the younger trainer, they all clenched their Pokeballs and releasing their Pokemon left and right.

Seph smugly grinned at Jek, whose nose only recently stopped drenching the front of his shirt with blood. Jek grounded his teeth and glared at Seph with an expression of exacerbated disbelief.

"Your funeral." He merely hissed.

Then finally, all hell broke loose.

* * *

Jek wasn't prepared. He wasn't expecting to go against possibly the top trainer in the world. Genetically engineered Pokemon or not, his Mightyena fell limp like a stuffed dog. All around other Trainers were engaging in battles with Sigma grunts with similar victories. After all, they were fighting for something very dear to them.

I took on a grunt single-handedly, befalling his Pokemon with several quick blows. I spotted a grunt giving some trouble to a female Trainer and decided to lend a hand. The Trainer gratefully recalled her injured Pokemon as I allowed a Firespin to whip up the grunt's Sneasel into a world of oblivion.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Lanni's partner Pokemon yipping at a grunt's feet causing him to drop the silver key. Cornered with nowhere to run, the satisfaction of retrieving the key back was short-lived. A Crobat swarmed towards the little fox Pokemon; I quickly lent a helping hand with a burst of Fire Blitz. That cleared off both bats and grunts to make an escape.

"Thanks sister!" The little Pokemon's voice echoed in my mind, "I need to get to Lanni, can you help me? They stationed the meanest of the mean where they are holding Lanni captive. I saw a Mightyena that was the size of an Ursaring!"

A big Mightyena…? My heart twanged, my paws slowed as uncertainty clouded me— a mix of regret and trepidations with a hint of longing.

"…Did he have gold-colored eyes?"

The dark fox Pokemon turned in surprise at my inquiry. "Yea! I clearly remember that since the eyes made him look twice as menacing. How did you know?"

"He's an…old friend of mine." I started toward his direction, mentally preparing for a reunion where he and I would be facing each other on opposite sides.

* * *

Nothing could have had prepared me for the sight of my truest friend since birth tearing into the flesh of another living being and draining it of life. When we got there, I accidently witnessed what Leo had been so desperately trying to prevent me from seeing growing up. The stench made me want to turn my nose into the bush and vomit.

"Who's there?"

His nose pointing straight at me, it was clear he heard our movements in the bush where we were hiding. I whispered to Zorua that I will serve as distraction and stepped out of the bush.

I couldn't tell if Leo was happy or angry to see me, but in his wide-open eyes were undeniably some parts shame and guilt. His muzzle was still dripping red liquid; the corpse of a Growlithe laid, most likely a guard dog that served under Lanni.

"Are you going to kill me too?" My voice was as cold as I felt.

"Theta! I…you…how?" He then turned angry, "You should be hundreds of miles away from here! I thought you were in Orre, hiding!"

"So you can kill without me seeing?" I retorted equally heatedly.

"Theta, this is what I must do to _survive._" His commander behind him barked an order to attack impatiently; we feigned exchanging blows for a minute. "Get out of here quickly! You will be killed if you stay."

"Maybe it's better for the world if we didn't exist!" Anger fueled a particular destructive Fire Blast that lit the grass around us ablaze. Leo pawed the ground and sprang, one massive paw on my shoulder pinning me to the ground.

"It's not time yet, Theta. I have plans—intricate fool-proof plans that will in time lead Sigma to destruction. Until then, _I _need to stay alive, _you_ need to stay alive. Do you hear me? _I need you to run away._ Your father…_our_ father is coming soon and he must not see you!"

There was fear and desperation in his voice. As if on cue, the sound of a helicopter approached. Leo picked me up like a ragdoll and tossed me far into the trees. Pain shot through my side and head as I landed; my vision blurred as I felt the forest slip away from consciousness.

"Leo…" I managed a faint whisper, "He knows…he knows everything already…he played us both…don't try, brother, we've already lost."

* * *

A loud boom jolted me awake. I quickly recollected myself; through my throbbing headache I recalled my reunion with Leo and how I was thrust aside when the helicopter descended.

The helicopter which carried our father, the leader of Sigma…

"Segan! You will pay for what you did!"

A voice bellowed. It was familiar. There was a yell of rage from a human voice and a yelp of pain from a Pokemon. I followed the voice back to the clearing where I had faced Leo. There stood two figures, one a barely full-grown man with mussed brown hair and the other a man already aged and hardened, a shock of silver locks quivered as the older man chuckled. His posture was stiff and straight like a soldier and his eyes cold and piercing; his smile was not one of friendliness, but of conceit amusement.

"This little one has the same tenacity as your Ninetales I battled before. A very admirable trait."

It was Segan who spoke. The sight of him struck both fear and rage in my heart.

Arios was up against the man's Rhyperior. Arios breathed laboriously, Seph urged him to unleash another Shadow Ball.

The Rhyperior lurched upwards and then came down with Megahorn. Arios nimbly sidestepped around the large creature.

"Now Arios! Use Payback!"

The attack barely dented the drill Pokemon.

"Clever too, very similar to that Ninetales. Now what happened to him…I can't seem to recall." Segan's words visibly had an impact on Seph. He was shaking slightly and impatient with his commands. Arios was close to his end-game.

"Oh that's right, I _killed_ him."

For one brief moment, Seph lost his focus. Rhyperior's Hammer Arm swung around and made contact with Arios at full force. The Eon Pokemon flew through the air and landed with a thud. He didn't get up again.

Seph quickly applied first aid to Arios with some powerful potions but it was clear Arios could not keep battling. I lurked closer to the edge of the forest. Seph was mere paces away cradling the injured Umbreon.

"Shame. I suppose that was your last Pokemon. It was fun while it lasted, boy, now I shall take my leave…"

Seph scanned the surroundings, as if sensing my presence. He quickly located where I was hiding. Our eyes made contact; I saw a glimpse of hope in his while I was trying to hide fear in mine.

"This is not over yet Segan. Ardelle, I'm counting on you!"

I didn't budge. Thoughts stopped flowing as my paws firmly gripped the earth.

"Ardelle!"

For some reason I found myself moving forward, drawn by Seph's firm command as I took my place opposite of Rhyperior. In these seconds that felt like hours, I kept my eyes on Segan. His expression didn't even flicker as if he was expecting me, expecting and reveling in the absolute fear that his presence imposed on me. The fact that I knew that he knew...

"Another Ninetales. A little female this time, is she stronger than that little fox toy I threw aside last time?

Seph gritted his teeth, "Ardelle will destroy you."

"I wager it's going to be completely the opposite." His Rhyperior struck quick, I barely had the sense to move out of the way.

"Oh look, she has one beautiful gold-colored eye. Quite like my eyes, identical even."

"Shut up and just battle!" Seph countered with a triple combo of Will-o-Wisp, Quick Attack and Flamethrower. I barely finished my attacks before Rhyperior countered with Drill Run.

"But I am battling." His gold eyes captured my gaze; I became unable to look away. "Such a beautiful creature! A most perfect of creations. To think she is wasting away with a third-rate trainer. If she were mine, she would become the most powerful of all! Her potentials fully realized! All her hidden abilities proudly displayed to the world!"

I realized by this point he was no longer talking to Seph, but directly to me. His eyes never left mine and I couldn't turn away. Through his gaze I felt his completely supremacy and cold iron grip on my being. My head pounded, my legs weak, my ears flat and back and my fight-or-flight reflex revved to the max. Seph was trying to say something to me, but I couldn't hear. Segan's eyes never left me and it consumed my consciousness with its fearsome hold...

Fright took hold of me completely and I chose to run. With tails drooped low I bolted away without looking back even once. Segan began to laugh behind me, a deep throaty cackle of sheer joy to see me weak and unable to shake his control…

* * *

It must had been miles before I came to a stop. I shifted to a Ninjask at some point and flew blindly due west. As I began to process my surroundings again, I realized that I was flying toward Canaltown. A pane of guilt struck at the sight of Seph's hometown. I betrayed him…I betrayed him…I felt the tightness in my chest grew; I stopped just outside of the town border.

There was an awful awful feeling of coldness I couldn't warm up. It wasn't long before I realized it was the effect of straying too far from my Pokeball, a reminder of my contract with my trainer…He'd care for me while I would serve him to my best in battle.

Now I had abandoned him when he needed me the most. I betrayed his trust; he had every reason to smash that Pokeball to pieces. There was a piece of me that wished he did just that so I wouldn't feel this coldness, this horrible shame and guilt, but then I realized upon gazing at the sign 'Welcome to Canaltown'…

The coldness might go away, but shame and guilt would stay with me for as long as I live. Living in fear, guilt, and shame…that's not living at all. Leo risked his life to let me have a real chance of living my own life. And Seph, caring and wonderful Seph, showed me the beautiful world I could live my life in.

No, I will not live cowardly any longer. I steeled my heart and turned around. _He will hate you_, a voice inside me whined, a last bit of cowardliness struggling to gain ground again by paralyzing me with fear of rejection.

He might hate me and I would accept that. Then I would work to gain his trust again. He reached out to me, when we first met, dissolving my suspicions and fear with a caring hand. I will dissolve his hatred the same way.

And then I will take Sigma down.

* * *

When I reached the clearing where Seph battled Segan, I was met with the sight of a broken battalion. Sigma was nowhere to be seen; trainers that participated in the battle against Sigma gathered here to treat the injured. Many were heavily wounded, Pokemon and Trainers alike. I looked for Seph and found him talking to another trainer. I crept closer while still hiding in the trees to hear their conversation.

"No good?"

"No man, the landslide caused by the rain totally blocked the path out of here."

Seph furrowed his brows on his tired face, "Did you get a message out to the Pokemon Center?"

"Yea. But it might take a couple of hours for them to either get through or send the closest available helicopter. That little Pokemon Center simply isn't equipped for an emergency like this."

Seph nodded warily. "Some of the critically injured Pokemon need immediate attention…We have to try to stabilize their condition with Potions."

"Aye-aye."

The other trainer left Seph to tend to his own wounded Pokemon. Arios was in the worst shape, a long gash ran across his side crudely bandaged with Seph's limited supplies. Fal was right beside him, wanting to help but wouldn't find a way.

I thought some healing berries would be a help to have, so I stopped by a berry groove just outside Canaltown to stock up on Sitrus Berries. I venture out of the trees to drop the berries next to Arios. He was surprised to see me, but whatever other emotions he felt were hidden. He accepted my berries and gave me a weak smile, most likely in too much pain to talk.

Seph noticed me by then. He was some distance away and out of the corner of my eyes I saw him watching, his face hard giving nothing away. My head drooped low as a sign of regret and apology as I slowly made my way towards him.

"Why did you come back?" His face was still blank. There was nothing I could deduce from his expressions. I didn't reply not because he would not be able to understand me, but that I truly had nothing to say in defense.

"If you wanted to leave, I would let you go. Go. Leave. I will destroy your Pokeball right now."

We stared at each other, neither of us moved. Through burning shame I would not allow myself to look away from his eyes.

"What good reason do have on staying?" His voice dropped low, anger seeping through, "You betrayed me and your comrades. You cowardly ran away to protect yourself! Look around you! Everyone here is injured because they all fought to the limit of their powers to drive Sigma away. Why should you be the only one unharmed?"

The anger was fully evident on Seph's face now; his accusatory eyes bore through me. Suddenly he broke away from my gaze and turned away.

"Go. Don't come back this time." He left without another word.

"Ardie, don't!" Fal's concerned face appeared next to me. "Seph's just angry right now. He didn't mean it! Really!"

I gave her ear a good-natured lick, "It's okay. He said the truth, what I did was unforgivable. I'm going to go find help. Take good care of Arios."

"You're going to come back right?" Fal's voice pleading.

"Of course."

She relaxed. "I'll keep an eye on Seph. If he tries to throw away your Pokeball, I'm going to throw him a good round of Psychic attack to knock some sense into him."

I thanked her in earnest. Seph's words stung agonizingly though I tried to prepare for the worst. I focused on getting aid first, hoping that was enough of a first step to gaining trust again.

* * *

When I found the blockade formed by the landslide, several Rangers were there hard at work clearing the area. They worked assiduously but progressing slowly due to the lack of manpower and Pokemon. I took the form of the Rhyperior I fought before and lent a hand using Horn Drill, quickly and efficiently clearing most of the road. The Rangers were at first incredulous but then cheered, yelling gratitude behind me as I towered away into the forest after the work was done. Shifting to a Staravia, I flew back to the Seph's location. On the way there, I took on the form of Nurse Joy's new companion Pokemon Audino.

A pink and cream creature waddled towards the center of the clearing. Several trainers looked up in confusion, other turned heads hopefully to see if Nurse Joy arrived as well. I thought back on the new healing move I saw Audino use before and tried my best to mimic it.

A pink light pulsing from my body sent waves of relief to the injured Pokemon. Trainers and Pokemon began gathering closer to me, both appreciating the warm washes of energy. I kept Heal Pulse going until a rescue team finally made it through. Then quietly, I slipped back into the forest, disappearing before Nurse Joy arrived accompanied by the real Audino.

* * *

By dusk, the incident finally came to a conclusion and all of the injured Pokemon were cared for in the Pokemon Center. The police too had arrived to take testimonies from the trainers and to assess the damage. Through pieces of gossip, I learned that Ranger Lanni was safe and sound and managed to protect important research data hidden within the Safari Zone.

I sat on a bench behind the Pokemon Center in my human form, exhausted to the core due to the extended use of Heal Pulse. When I made it back I couldn't even sustain a Pokemon form. I wanted to sleep, but couldn't. After a day of running on high emotions and adrenaline, my mind still whirled a mile a minute even though my body felt completely hollow. I settled myself in the garden, taking in the calming surrounding hoping it would calm my mind as well.

Nurse Joy's Audino came beside me placing a paw on my shoulder. "You were that Audino."

I jumped when I heard a telepathic voice inside my head.

"It's me! Zorua! Thanks for saving me and Lanni."

I realized the pink cherubic creature in front of me was the little devil fox in disguise.

"You were that Ninetales too. Ninetales, Audino, and you the human girl who helped me when I got to the Pokemon Center… I felt the same presence from all of you. "

I barely nodded, too tired to deny or attempt to hide my identities.

"Lanni said sometimes the greatest mysteries in the world should remain unsolved, or something. Strangely, I feel that it applies here too, so I won't ask how."

I nodded again appreciatively.

Footsteps approached from behind. To my surprise, it was Seph. He looked at me curiously and again at Zorua disguising as Audino.

"Is she your Audino?" He asked me.

Before I could reply, Zorua nodded enthusiastically.

"I've been wondering since Nurse Joy said she didn't send hers. Thank you so much, you really saved us."

"I…uh…um…" I glanced at Zorua. "You deserve credit_,"_ her voice bounced in my head. Then she waddled away leaving Seph and me alone.

Seph took a seat next to me, "So you were there today…at Safari Zone."

"I…followed behind…I didn't think I was able to help since I only had Audino…who I borrowed from a friend."

Lies. All lies on top of lies. Making sure I didn't accidentally contradict myself from what I told I him previously, I had to wrack my brain trying to remember the false life I created. I loathed this sense of deceit, funny since I had been deceiving him the whole time…about my identity…about my involvement with Sigma…

A curious thought passed by my mind. It seemed Seph knew of Sigma personally…but why did he tell Nina he didn't know who Sigma was?

I was in no position to ask him questions; there was something else I should be asking for instead.

"I'm sorry."

He looked at me surprised, "For what?"

_For lying to you…for getting you involved…for betraying your trust…_ The list goes on, but I picked the only one I could say aloud.

"For not showing up…for dinner…"

"Oh that. Don't mind it; more importantly…are you okay? I saw that woman…hit you."

I fidgeted, uncomfortable. "It's fine. It's…complicated."

Seph sternly met my gaze. "It's not fine. You shouldn't let anyone treat you like that."

A long and heavy silence fell between us.

"Sorry." Seph breathed out softly, "I shouldn't comment without understanding the situation first. I'm sure it's…complicated."

"It's okay. Things worked out…" I assured him with another fib.

"That's great. By the way, where are you heading next? Canaltown is close by, so if you're headed there too, maybe we can try dinner once more? You've saved me twice now; you're not leaving me with an easy debt to repay."

He was smiling jokingly and I felt heat creep up to my cheeks. I slouched over hoping some of my strawberry-blond hair could mask the blush.

"Sorry…we're not heading over there. We're going to…" I wracked my brain for the name of the city next over, "Arc Marina."

His eyebrows shot up, "For the Festival of Rebirth? I'll be heading over there too!"

"Oh. I'll see you there then…" A mental curse was uttered to Arceus for seemingly enjoying making my life more difficult.

"Then the dinner will happen there for sure."

I nodded along. The garden we were in was on high grounds so we had the perfect view to see the sun go down. Looking for something to comment on, I asked him if he came out here to see the sunset.

"Actually… I'm looking for my Ninetales…have you seen one?"

My heart skipped a beat and I shook my head lightly.

He looked crestfallen, "I…had said some pretty insensitive things to her…I'm hoping to find her so I can beg for forgiveness." He seemingly winced at the memory. His hands came up to cover the redness that colored his face. "I can't believe I said those things. She's never going to forgive me."

"She will forgive you."

Seph seemed a little dumbstruck. Perhaps it was my tone of voice, because not even once did I sound as confident and assured as I did now when talking to him.

I looked at him in the eyes. For once, I wasn't lying and there was nothing to hide. For once, I could show him a little part of the real me and tell him something that was the whole and complete truth.

Smiling brightly, I said again. "Don't worry. She will come back and she will forgive you."

Seph grinned warmly back and agreed enthusiastically. He bid me goodbye and told me he was going to wait for Ardelle's return. Later that night after I had regained my strength, I pounced on my trainer as his Ninetales and scrupulously made sure he understood that I wasn't at all angry. Seph buried his face into my fur and hugged me tightly, muttering apologies over and over again. He joked that if he does this again I should just burn all his hair off. I nodded enthusiastically.

We laughed. We forgave each other. We went back to being a team again. Privately, I wondered…

I have decided to take down Sigma the next time I see them. To do this, I would have to leave Seph, perhaps permanently. The inside of Sigma is something only I could navigate through and I have to do it alone. There is a chance that I may not survive.

If that happens, would Seph forgive me then?

* * *

A/N- Thank you to you readers who had stuck with me and refused to let the story go. This was a really difficult chapter to write because it was just so plot heavy. And sorry to the one reviewer who wanted Vulpix babies. Sorry I killed her potential mate! T_T She can go have human babies though they're nowhere as cute as Vulpix pups, I fully intend some human romance after all.

Looking at my plan, we're at midway point more or less! Only a couple of places left, if you're curious: Canaltown, Arc Marina and Sigma Laboratory. What do you think will happen at each place? Oooh send in your guesses~ I'd love to see them.

I'll start editing previous chapter now since I know exactly where the story is going. There may be some new additions or deletions in previous chapters, they won't be too major I think.

As always, please send in reviews! They feed me well. It you have some time, do send me a constructive one telling me what you like and don't.

Next chapter: Seph's 18th birthday paaarrrtaaay~ Family will show up, friends too, and maybe a ghost from the past?


	10. Chapter 9

A/N- What's this? Another update? _In less than a year?_ Le gasp. Is the world ending? Haha I kid, I just really want to show appreciation to all of you wonderful readers and reviewers. You really are the one that's keeping this story rolling. Please push for more!

* * *

Ch. 9

Welcome to Canaltown! The sign beamed down in a bright yellow script, Seph's face beamed back in a brighter smile. Soon after, we reached a fenced gate that marked the start of the Professor Aspen's Lab—a house and a laboratory on a hill overlooking an expanse of land where both wild and tamed Pokémon call home.

This is where my trainer, Seph Aspen, call home as well. I could only imagine the delight bubbling inside him to finally see this house after extensive traveling for more than half a year. Just when we got to the front door, Seph's stomach rumbled insolently showing it too was more than happy by this homecoming.

"Good thing we made it just in time for lunch." Seph grinned at us sheepishly. The front door was ajar to welcome his arrival. When he pushed open it open, the smell of lunch cooking invited us through. Seph called out to announce his arrival; the first figure to appear was a young girl with a short ponytail. Her face brightened with a smile that reminded me in every way of Seph's own smile.

"Welcome home bro!" She looked like she wanted to tackle Seph with a gleeful hug, but as she struggled with each step forward I realized something was terribly wrong with her legs. She walked rigidly, awkwardly, and slowly as if each step pained her. Still, she pushed herself towards Seph, determined to close the short distance between them on her own. One unsteady step, her knees buckled and she collapsed. Seph immediately kicked off his shoes and scooped his precious little sister right up; his face was full of worry, but also of amazement and delight.

"Oops. Botched the finish, heehee…"

"No that was wonderful! Aya, you didn't tell me you can walk again!"

"I wanted to surprise you! I am hard at work in physical therapy after all." Her cherubic face proudly grinned, "Doctor said after a couple of years I probably can walk like a normal person. Though he said I will never recover enough to go far on my own, you'll take me out to see the world when I'm better, right?"

A look pain struck Seph's face like an arrow and left equally as fast. He smiled to match his sister's, "Of course I will. We can go to Unova like you wanted and see cousins Hilda and Hilbert and eat Casteliacones."

Behind the door his sister appeared out of hid a wheelchair where Seph gingerly placed Aya down. Fal immediately made a beeline for Aya's lap where the two reunited with lots of hugs and kisses from both parties.

"Is that Seph I hear?" A female voice came from the kitchen; Seph immediately went to greet the middle-aged woman stirring stew on the stove. "Ma, that stew smells amazing! I'm famished!"

"No 'Hello Ma, how are you'? You and your father are so alike. When you two are hungry it's a one-track mind."

Seph give her a peck on the cheek, "Hello Ma, how are you? You keep me so well updated every time I call it's like I never left home. Is Pa in the lab? I'll go get him for lunch."

"Thanks dear."

I idly dawdled in the hallway, unsure where to place myself in this tightly knit family. It was the first time meeting Seph's family for both Zeal and I. The Riolu, however, wasted no time in getting acquainted with the locals and has already slipped out to the field behind the house.

Arios must have had sensed my unease. He encouraged me to introduce myself to Aya first, who ran her hand through my fur and marveled at the sensation.

"Wow. It feels just like Ire's. Seph's told me about you, Ardelle. Welcome to the family!"

I nuzzled her hand and licked it to show appreciation. Seph's mother welcomed me also by giving me the first taste of her stew. It was beyond heavenly.

"How nostalgic it is to see a Ninetales in the kitchen again. I hope you're not as a picky eater as Ire was."

Though I didn't know much about him, I could tell Ire had a special place in this family's heart. Then, a nagging suspicion burrowed its way inside me like a Weedle. Do they see me as Ire's replacement? Does Seph see me as Ire's replacement? I didn't want to have that kind of existence, living in the shadow of someone else. The thought of it made me feel nauseous and alone.

* * *

The table was set for four; the floor was set for four as well. Thank Arceus Seph had told his mother that UFOs are a no-go on my plate. What I received instead was his mother's specialty: Peanut Butter and Pecha Berry Jelly sandwiches and a bow of mystery stew.

"My Aileen, this stew is delicious, but certainly…mysterious. I suppose you don't care to share the recipe?" Spoke the middle-aged Professor Aspen. Seph's father had brown hair and twinkling blue eyes his daughter inherited.

"And ruin the fun in the mystery? Certainly not!" Seph's mother mischievously grinned. She had a dazzling smile, which both Seph and Aya inherited.

"To think you are turning eighteen tomorrow. I can't help but feel a little old and nostalgic." Professor Aspen addressed his son warmly, "Even Arios is getting old. Is that white fur I see on his back?"

Arios squawked and twisted his head as far as he could to nip those pesky signs of age away. He may act like an old man but he was certainly not ready to look like one.

"Oh don't tease him Pa." Aya scoffed jokingly, "He still has to take Fal as his bride!"

I pretended to choke on my stew to hide my laughter. Fal shyly looked at Arios who acted like he didn't hear.

"To think you're officially an adult tomorrow." Seph's mother Aileen joined in, "I still remember when you climbed into a pot of Pecha Berry Jelly and how you wetted your bed every time you drank Watmel Berry juice but still wouldn't stop drinking it."

"Ma!" Seph protested the sharing of his childhood escapades fervently.

"Oh there's just family here, dear. It's not like you brought a girl home. Be thankful I didn't dig up your childhood pictures. Ma took a picture of everything you did, y'know. I have some pretty solid proofs of what a naughty child you were."

"MA!"

"Don't worry, I'm not taking those out. I'll wait till _after _you bring a girl home to share those."

The family shared a hearty laughter at Seph's expense. Seeing what a warm and loving family Seph grew up in, I allowed myself briefly to wallow in self-pity. The place I grew up in was cold in every sense of the word. The walls were stark, the people emotionless, the air chilled the bones. Unwelcomed resentment bubbled up inside me at how unfair the world is. I looked at Arios, Fal, and Zeal. How jealous I am of them to be able to have a wonderful childhood.

* * *

After lunch, Arios took me to the outside to meet the rest of Seph's team. When I approached the party of twenty-something Pokémon, I could hear them whispering urgently among themselves. The name Ire surfaced time to time again from these hushed murmurs.

After Arios introduced me, they greeted me cordially and enthusiastically, but still I noted the unease. Arios, seeing my expression, pulled me aside.

"I know you probably are wondering who this Ire you keep hearing of is…" He sighed softly, "He was Seph's Ninetales before you. He…died in an accident."

"He was killed by Sigma."

Arios fur bristled at its ends, "Where did you hear that?"

"When you were battling that man from Sigma, I heard him say it." I replied coolly, "Tell me what happened."

"It's not my story to share. It doesn't have anything to do with you." Arios ended the conversation forcefully.

"Doesn't have anything to do with me?" I snapped in an outburst of anger. "Everyone sees me as Ire number two, holding me to a standard I don't know how high and comparing me to a guy I know nothing about! Did Seph catch me to be his mere _replacement? _Is that all I am?"

"_No one_ is comparing you to anything and don't you _dare_ to say such a thing about Seph." Arios snarled back. We stood toe-to-toe, shoulders square and tense. I had no proof; insecurity ceased my being and I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that I was seen as Ire first and Ardelle second. I didn't understand. Why else did Seph decide to catch me on that grassy plain? Maybe there was some other reason… I dared to hope it was true.

"Look…" Arios relaxed, "I think you should go talk to Seph. Ire's death left a deep scar in him, it won't be a story that you can easily coax out. But…if anyone deserves to know the truth, it's you. If there's anyone that can help him heal, it's also you."

"Thank you." I murmured. Arios laid down in the shade to take his usual nap. His old man behavior reminded me of the conversation during lunch. I chose to jest him a little.

"So, when will you take Fal as your blushing bride? If you wait any longer all your fur is going to turn white."

He scoffed, "Not you too. I'm not even close to middle-age, mind you. And you're much too young to be teasing your elder."

"Do you not like her?"

"It's not that. I don't…mind it." Coming for Arios, I'd take that as an affirmative. "I'm waiting for her to grow up a little."

"Is Fal that much younger than you?"

"No. She's well into adulthood as well. I mean… I am _not_ explaining to her where eggs come from."

I smirked. Arios ignored me and pretended to be asleep.

As I left him, I heard him speak. "Follow the stream north, past the grove of berry trees. Take Seph to the clearing beyond there. That's where Ire died."

I thanked him again and went to find my trainer.

* * *

I found Seph sitting on a bench at the back of the house. He saw me and beckoned me over to his side. I joined him, for a few moments all we did was to watch the Pokémon roam in the pasture.

"I'm sorry again, Ardelle." He shyly glanced my way with a sheepish look on his face. "I know you forgave me. I guess…I can't quite forgive myself."

I shook my head indicating it wasn't his fault. Then another quiet few moments lapsed.

"You know Ardelle," Seph suddenly brightened in an attempt to rid the awkward atmosphere around us, "I don't much about you! You are always pretty silent and aloof."

I raised my head to meet his eyes telling him that I'm open to all questions.

"Hm...What is your biggest dream?"

I looked up at the sky; a Taillow flapped its wings and swooped down the valley. Pretty soon, its tiny body disappeared in the rays of the afternoon sun.

"You want...to be free."

A mixture of guilt and affliction plagued Seph's face. I immediately shook my head to assure him he was wrong. He furrowed his brow, then a strange twinkle appeared in his eyes.

"Then, can it be...that you want to fly?"

I quickly nodded. His face brightened like a kid and he grinned broadly.

"A flying Ninetale! To think!" He laughed, "Pa would be after you with all his lab equipment if that happens."

We fell into a silence again but the atmosphere was light and cheerful.

Freedom. I do want freedom, but not freedom as a wild Pokémon. It's freedom without fear that the next day might be my last. A freedom to choose the way I want to live my life.

To do this, I have to destroy Sigma. Glancing at Seph, I knew my trainer is more involved with the organization than he lets on. My intuition told me that Ire's death is also intricately weaved in this web of secrets. I nudged my trainer onto his feet. Seph was confused, but he got the message that I wanted to take him somewhere. Following the stream north like Arios said, I led him to the place where one tragic story took place.

* * *

The wind stirred up undulating waves in the tall grass where we stood. The clearing reminded me in every way where Seph and I first met. I glanced up at Seph's face, unsure what to expect. He had a blank look, as if he was unsure what expression to have.

"I see…" He started slowly and unsurely. "So you found out."

He walked across the clearing. Near the edge was a large round rock. "Come here, Ardelle," he called softly, "there is someone I'd like you to meet."

I touched my nose to the rock. I felt a strange presence in it.

"This is where Ire died. He was a Ninetales, just like you. He was my strongest and bravest partner and he died protecting me."

Seph laid his hand on the grave and sat down in front of it. "I want to tell you a story, Ardelle. If I truly want to ask for your forgiveness, I think you should hear this first."

I too sat down in front of the grave. Seph waited a couple of moments as if unsure how to start. He stared blankly into space, sifting through his memories before finally finding a voice.

"When I was sixteen, I had just finished my third run in Battle Tower so I came home to celebrate. All my credentials were there, _I_ was ready, couldn't wait even, to challenge the Pokémon Master and take his place. Those three months I spent at home I was living in my own fantasy, thinking I was the strongest trainer in the world, thinking that no one could defeat me. I was so naïve."

He drifted into reverie for a little bit, I patiently waited for him to continue.

"One day I took Aya here to teach her how to catch Pokémon. My sister was nearly twelve; she couldn't wait to go on her own journey. It was her dream much like it was mine. I only had Ire with me and we were brawling with several wild Pokémon when…"

He paused and swallowed, "When Sigma attacked."

A frigid wave of dread sent my fur on its ends. He continued.

"Back then they were an unknown group, at least, they tried hard to maintain anonymity. I slighted them, thinking they were just some rookie gang. 'I am the strongest, they are no match for me, this is cakewalk, I'll drive them away and protect my home,' those were my thoughts. The grunts were easy, then Segan came."

"Segan was merciless. He was…unlike anyone I had faced before. He was a wall that pushed forward relentlessly, leaving Ire and I no chance to advance at all. Before I knew it, he had me cornered. There was one powerful attack that came my way… It sent me backwards sprawling on the grass. My sister…she was lighter and smaller, she was sent flying. She hit a tree and damaged her lower spine."

Seph was shaking when he finished his sentence. He turned his head away from me so I couldn't see his face.

"I realized then…that attack wasn't an accident, that man, Segan, wanted to kill me and my sister. I could see it in his eyes and I froze from fear. All my bravado fell away leaving me as a shaking, crying, exposed target."

All of a sudden a slight chuckle interrupted his account, "Then Ire bit me, on the shin, and I almost kicked him in the gut. But the pain helped me clear my head. Ire pointed his nose at my unconscious sister and then my mind was consumed with a purpose, and that was to save my sister."

"Ire fought with all his strength to keep Segan off my back. I ran with Aya in my arms without looking back. The one time I did look back…I saw Ire get hit with an attack that ripped his side open. I…he…."

Seph was trying hard not to cry, I could tell he was pretending to be strong. Perhaps he didn't want to show weakness in front of Ire's grave, Ire who fought to the death showing absolutely no weakness at all. I licked the one tear that escaped his façade off his chin. Placing my muzzle on his shoulder, I whimpered softly in his ear telling him I am here to bear some of his pain.

His story chilled me to the bones and sent a stake through my chest. I was angry, beyond livid that Sigma dared to extend its treacherous claws deep into the heart of this family. Whatever Sigma touched, it was left in tatters. Aya…sweet Aya who had a smile like an angel, Sigma shattered her dream of journeying. I was ready to shatter them the same way, completely erasing every trace of their existence so they can hurt no one else in this world.

Seph thanked me by running a hand slowly through my mane. "Well, Pa came after that with his assistants and drove Sigma away. Aya…was left unable to use her legs. I was so angry with myself. I couldn't protect my sister and I couldn't protect my Pokémon when I was supposed to be the _best._ Damn it, I was the champion of four regions, the star of Battle Tower, the brain in Battle Frontier, but _they suffered because I was powerless_."

His voice rose to an angry shout at the end. Seph breathed in slowly and continued in a small voice.

"I couldn't forgive myself. I thought, what are titles good for if I wasn't the best? They proved nothing and I didn't deserve them, so I gave them all up. But my sister…she always saw me as a champion, and that was one expectation I could not betray. She didn't get angry at me. She didn't blame me for being powerless. She still cheered me on my own dream while hers lay shattered. I've decided that I will become the champion Aya wants me to be, first by taking Sigma down by my own hands. That's what it means to be powerful—the ability to change things, to make things better, to keep safe the people you love. Only then will I deserve to be called Champion."

All this time, Seph has been carrying a heavy emotional burden. Though at the face of adversity, Seph didn't shrink away but used his pain to constantly improve himself, to become even stronger. At the thought of this I became ashamed of myself. I didn't think I could change things, worse, I didn't even _try._

"Hey, listen Ardelle, there is something I want to confess." He met my eyes and held it, "At first…I saw you as a replacement for Ire. I didn't even consciously know it, not until when you ran away at the Safari Zone. I was angry, I thought, Ire would never do that. Then it hit me like a Thunderbolt that this whole time, I was unconsciously comparing you to Ire, thinking you were Ire."

His tired gaze dropped briefly but met mine again with new light, "I was unfair to you, not even seeing you as the individual you are…when I realized that I couldn't believe I've been treating you that way for so long. I'm truly sorry Ardelle, please let me try again. You are you, with your own likes, dislikes, habits, and fears. I'd like to get to know them all."

My sinking suspicions were confirmed, but I easily found heart to forgive him. I nodded enthusiastically, ready to start anew with him as well.

"Now you know my story, will you help me take Sigma down together?"

I nodded extra enthusiastically.

"Great! We're going to make sure Sigma understands there is no place in this world for any part of them!"

Those words, unbeknownst to its speaker, deeply pierced my gut like a dagger. I smiled and nodded along, pretending nothing was wrong. Seph rubbed my head and gave me a hug, suggesting that we go back to the house. I motioned him to go ahead without me; I wanted to spend a little time by myself.

"Alright, be back for dinner!" He left me in front of Ire's grave. The round rock was my silent companion, open to hearing my inner distress.

"Do you think there's a place for me in this world, Ire? Do you think I should be erased, along with the rest of Sigma?" The rock didn't reply.

With an inaudible voice, I murmured, "Would he still want to get to know me, all my likes, dislikes, habits, and fears, when he finds out I'm Segan's daughter?"

My questions hung in the air unanswered. As I turned to leave this place, a splitting headache rendered me unable to move. All of a sudden the world hazed over and I lost my consciousness.

* * *

A/N-If you are wondering why Sigma attacked the Aspen Lab, that will be explained in two chapters. And if you are wondering why Seph lied when he was talking to Nina, that will be explained in three chapters. As you can see, I have pretty much the rest of the story meticulously planned out. I just need to write it.

Also I know that Seph's inner issue is similar to Alder's in Black and White. I swear I came up with it first (though I admit it's not very original). While playing Black, I was silently cursing myself for not writing it down first. Haha, it just means I have to keep on writing, right?

Allow me to make a pitch for my other Pokemon story as well. If you like ChessShipping, or like mystery, go check it out!

Next, Seph's birthday, is his Pokemon team planning a surprise party? A ghost from the past will show up as well, why does Ardelle feel threatened in a manner of life or death?

Please send in constructive reviews! Or you can just tell me what you think will happen or some of your favorite moments. I'm also curious of what everyone's favorite character is. I like Fal. She's just like me (note the name). :D


	11. Chapter 10

A/N- Aww man what is this? _Another_ chapter in less than a year. The world _is_ ending isn't it?

Hehehe. F.A. has decided to finish writing this before Dec. 21, 2012, the world's supposed ending. I can't let the world end without ending this story first!

* * *

Ch. 10

I haven't had a good dream in awhile and this has to be the first dream I had where I am truly and completely happy. I dreamt that I was just Ardelle, Seph's Ninetales and partner in crime trumping Pokémon Leagues. No Sigma, no Theta, I wasn't even human and I couldn't Morph. I was just part of the gang—fooling around with Fal and Zeal, making fun of Arios, watching the clouds go by with Scarl, and sighing contently when Seph runs a brush through my fur. I ate Pokémon food like everyone else, not at all noticing how unpalatable the dirt-like clumps were, at the same time avoiding chocolate like the Pokérus. When Seph called, I answered without hesitation. When Seph commanded, I fought giving my all. Without lies, fear, doubt, or worry, the dream me loved Seph with all of my heart. The dream me lived everyday couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

Regretfully, I awoke from my dream. When I blinked the sleep out of my eyes, I noticed I was in a grassy plain with the night wind gently ruffling my fur. Recalling the day's events, I concluded I must've fallen asleep after Seph left me in front of Ire's grave. A clump of fur sticking up on my chest caught my attention and I was strangely compelled to lick it. I reached down and, to my horror, started licking it.

"Geez, when was the last time you cleaned yourself up? You're a girl, for Arceus' sake, take better care of your appearance!"

Panic settled in when I realized not only was I not in control of my body, but also hearing voices. I would whip my head around to identify the source of the voice but I currently have my nose buried in my armpit, using my, _ugh_, spit to smooth down disobedient patches of fur that insisted on standing. I couldn't get myself to stop as if I was watching a movie in first person, a disgustingly up close and personal movie about how Pokémon groom themselves with their own tongue.

"Who are you and stop doing this!" I exclaimed my thoughts wildly since I didn't have control of my vocal cords anymore. I didn't stop and continued to find patches of unruly fur in absolute dire need to be tamed.

"I'm Ire. I decided to move my soul out of the damn cold ground and into a warm body. Hey, thanks for the hospitality!"

"Ire?" I mentally cried out in shock, "Seph's Ire?"

"None other!"

"You're alive?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'alive.' If you dig right here, I'm sure you'd find the remains of my fur and bone."

"So you're a ghost?"

"Yes and no. Though the souls of most dead Pokémon are reborn as Ghost Pokémon, my soul is still the same, minus body."

"Oh," I sounded like I understood, but I didn't really. I was still taken aback by the turn of events; the last thing I expected to happen to me was to be possessed by another soul. As if my mind didn't know how to cope, I found new interest in trivial thoughts like how I suddenly found fur fascinating.

"Oh no, I missed dinner." I thought sadly, "I was really looking forward to more home cooking."

"One of the unfortunate side effects of a soul entering another body is the loss of consciousness of the host soul, but no worries, you ate."

"How?"

"With your own muzzle."

"..."

"You just weren't the one controlling it." Finished smoothing my chest fur, he moved on to cleaning the rest of my body fully intending to give me a complete spit bath.

"Look Ire." Annoyance now drove away the surprise, "I don't mind sharing my body, but would you please me control my own—Hey don't lick_ there!"_

"I can lick where ever I want once this body is fully mine." His voice answered nonchalantly, I almost missed what he said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly as I said, I intend to take over your body once I drive your soul away."

Dread overcame me as I finally understood his intentions. "Y-you can't do that." I protested weakly.

"I can, I know you can feel my power." He was right, I sensed a strong unrelenting pressure pressing against my consciousness. "Let me tell you something convenient. When I gained control of your body, I also gained your memories. I know who you are, even more reasons to take your body away."

"Show yourself, Ire!" I hissed, "I'm not giving it up without a fight!"

"And I intend to give you the opportunity!" His voice was echoing loudly in my mind. The outside world faded, I felt my body drift into a semi-state of consciousness. Suddenly, I could see and feel myself standing in a white space that extended limitlessly in all direction. Another presence appeared—a large and muscular male Ninetales stood tall and proud, his intense pair of red eyes conveyed his power and experience.

"You can call this place the Neutral Zone. It's a shared mind space that belongs to neither you nor I but we both can freely move and interact in. We'll have a battle. The winner takes the body and the loser's soul will be destroyed. Simple enough?"

"Why are you doing this…?" I numbly got into position to battle. From everything I had heard and seen about Ire, I came to admire, and even jealous of, his nobleness, his loyalty, and strength of spirit. What he's doing now is low, stealing the body of someone weaker and effectively killing the original owner.

"Because I can see everything you are thinking. I can see you don't have a strong enough resolve to take Sigma down. Though words of determination come out of your lips, those are all petty reassurances to soothe your cowardly soul. I can see your true self trembling in fear in the depth of your mind. Therefore, I don't trust you. I don't trust you have the true strength to overcome your insecurities. I don't trust that you won't betray Seph again."

He barred his teeth at me and a low growl made me tremble, "I want you to fight me right now giving everything you got and more because if you lose, this would be your final battle. En garde!"

He came barreling toward me with his signature speed. I blindly made a swipe at him and hit empty space. Moments later I felt a bone-crushing Take Down from my left that knocked the wind out of me.

"If you want to have any chance of winning, you have to learn to see through my speed. Don't make this battle too easy for me or I might feel slightly bad about taking candy from a baby."

See through his speed? His speed didn't give me any time to think at all. I felt a Flamethrower from my right and I countered with Fire Spin. I managed to negate his attack but I didn't have time to celebrate. Before I knew it he flanked me on the left with a Quick Attack.

"Are you even trying?"

I was dizzy, frustrated, and completely at loss on how on Arceus am I suppose to counter when I can't even see Ire. Sometimes I glimpsed a blur of his tails or a reflection from his piercing ruby eyes, but when I readied an attack he was gone and I instead get a nip on the behind, or a Tackle on the side, or a Flamethrower right in the face.

"Speed is a Ninetales' best friend. Without it, a Ninetales is just a below average Fire type Pokémon. We have one other ability no other Fire Pokémon have, what is it Ardelle?"

His voice came from behind me; I quickly readied a Fire Blast and sent it blindly towards him. I saw the attack hit and silently cheered. Maybe, the tide was starting to turn my way.

"Too slow."

He whispered in my ear. I felt heat sizzling my neck fur. An exploding ball of fire was strangely ice cold on my side. Not until my head cleared from surviving the blast that the sharp agonizing burn ripped through my side.

"Looks like we're close to the end." Ire stood coolly over me.

"Stop this Ire! I will never hurt Seph. If you know exactly what I'm thinking, then you should know this!"

"What about when he finds out who you are, can you _still_ say you will never hurt him?"

"That's…"

"Unlike you, I can say for sure I will never hurt him!"

He prepared another Fire Blast to finish me off. Promptly, I used Will 'o Wisp at his paws to trip him up. His Fire Blast missed its mark giving me just enough time to pull away from him.

His eyebrows rose slightly, "That was good. I didn't expect that."

"Well there are still plenty more where that came from." I feigned confidence.

"Let's see it then." He smirked.

We started exchanging blows anew. I tried to ignore the pain of the burn but it numbed my thoughts and clouded my head. Strangely, in this state I could see Ire's movements better. I managed to effectively parry off many of his advances.

Just when I was readying a counterattack against Ire in front of me, I caught a movement on my left. My senses alerted me of danger and I instinctively fired a Fire Blast to my left. When the smoke cleared, I was surprised to see that my attack has hit Ire.

"You're using Double Team." I stated matter-of-factly. In truth my mind hadn't understood exactly how.

"You've noticed, that's good!" He was grinning proudly, which was strange considering I, his opponent, figured out his tactics.

"How are you able to control where your copies move? I've never seen Double Team used like that!"

"That's for me to know and you to figure out!"

When he started attacking again, I calmly stood in place instead of wildly looking around for him. I tried to locate his presence by relying on my instinct. There was something coming from behind and I jumped up, aiming a Flamethrower at the place I was standing. I decided to take a gamble and threw myself into the smoke. If my Flamethrower had indeed hit Ire, this Take Down should deal some severe damage. If I hit nothing but the ground, I would hurt myself gravely as well.

Luck was on my side. I hit Ire's hard body and knocked him a good distance away. He climbed up from my two-hit combo and huffed slightly but still in good shape to battle.

"I see Seph has trained you well. Are you happy being with him?"

He stopped attacking and started a conversation instead, I was slightly confused but I stopped my paws in place as well.

"Yes. I love being with him and also the rest of his team. Shouldn't you know this since you can see into my mind?"

"Yes, I can see your devotion to him. I can see all your memories of happily being by his side. What _you_ can't see is _my _devotion, _my_ love, and _my_ happiness when I was with Seph. What you can't see is _my _pain when I was forced to separate from him because of Sigma."

His sharp words sliced me, effectively conveying his heartache. Guilt crashed into me like a strong wave.

He growled, "Why should you deserve to be happy? Someone from Sigma, who caused countless pain and tragedy, _why_ are you smiling?"_  
_

Out of nowhere, Ire gave a cold humorless laugh, "Humor me. Tell me why Seph decided to catch you in the first place."

"That is…to replace you."

He laughed dryly again, "_Funny_ how fate worked. Seph caught the one who's responsible for my death in the first place to replace _me. _Seph gave a smile to the one who caused me _pain._ Arceus, if you can hear me, I _hate_ your twisted sense of justice. I'll be cursing your name all the way to the gates of afterlife!"

He disappeared then. I caught sight of his shadows all around me. I couldn't calm myself down to discern which one was the real Ire. His attack came fast and furious, fueled by Ire's resentment and anger. One upward Quick Attack hit the side with the burn and the pain caused my sight to blur. I saw Ire's jaw harnessing an orange ball of flame. Darkness washed over my vision, I fell deep into the black abyss.

* * *

I saw a nightmare. There was chaos all around me, the world falling apart. The blood red Sigma symbol was everywhere— on the walls, on the ground, in the sky and on numerous darkly dressed people. Seph was screaming something, his face aghast with fear and horror. There was something coming towards him, an attack that would surely kill him. No, I can't let him die. I ran towards him, pushing him out of the way. The attack hit me and I was in pain. Seph was cradling my head, he was crying, no…don't cry Seph. I'm glad to see you okay. Please don't cry. He was calling my name, Ardelle, Ardelle…It was soothing. I felt kind of happy, though I was dying, because he was mourning for me in earnest. He didn't need to know who I am, he just needed to remember me as his Ninetales…He just needed to remember me as Ardelle.

I opened my eyes and saw I was in a grassy plain, resting my head on my paws. I tried lifting my head up, but I couldn't.

"Stay put and be quiet. Your soul is hurt from the battle, let it recover."

"Ire? Why am I still in my body? I thought I'd be…"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?"

I couldn't challenge him even if I wanted to. I could feel his presence forcing me to be still.

"I saw your dream just now. Interesting…it was similar to how I died. I see that my soul is starting to affect your mind. This is not good…it's too fast…"

His voice faded to an inaudible whisper. I felt the pain from the battle driven away from Ire's warm presence. He was healing me.

"Listen to me well Ardelle. It looks like I might not have as much time as I thought left. I'm going to teach you how to control your Double Team. How do feel? Can you get up?"

We were in the shared mind space again. I tested my strength and found it almost completely returned.

"I asked you a question when we battled. What makes Ninetales unique, Ardelle?"

I thought for a little bit, "Ninetales are naturally psychic?"

"Yes. That is correct. We're not classified as Psychic type because we don't have weaknesses to Dark, Ghost, and Bug types, but we can learn more Psychic skills than other pure Fire types. Tell me this, how do you think Double Team work?"

I wished he would stop quizzing me when he should be able to see what I'm thinking, I shook my head showing I didn't know the answer.

"I'll ask it another way, how do you counter Double Team?"

"You calm your mind and rely on your instincts."

"So how do you think Double Team work?"

"Um…By confusing the mind?"

"Yes. Double Team is a very weakly psychic move that most non-Psychic Pokémon can learn. It unnerves the mind and confuses it and it's strengthened the more flustered your opponent is. Non-Psychic Pokémon can only make still images, but we can take it a step further. Manipulate the mind with your psychic powers, Ardelle, make your images move."

He quickly dashed to my right, my head following him.

"You're looking the wrong way." The image on my right disappeared when his voice came from my left.

"How did you do that?"

"The mind responds instinctively to movement. It will track it with the eyes. Move your images before you move your body. This way you've led your opponent away from where you'll be attacking."

He dashed towards me with a blurring speed; I instinctively swiped in front of me and hit air. Then I saw that he hadn't budged from where he was standing.

"You can use this technique to give yourself a false sense of speed. Send your images towards your opponent first and you follow closely behind. Your opponent will counter when your images reach him; he'd be open to an attack by the time your real body gets close. Calculate the distance between your images and you well, if not you may run straight into a counterattack. Now practice."

I used Double Team and willed my image towards him. My image embarrassingly jogged forward looking like she was tripping all over her paws before disappearing.

"Focus on your opponent's mind. Try to surprised me or scare me into thinking you're going to attack. It may be easier to make a false move first."

I looked fiercely at Ire and tensed my hind legs pretending to sprint up. At that moment I seized hold of his mind and allowed my image to follow through with the rest of the attack.

I saw him instinctually move back when my image hit him. "You got it now. You're pretty good at this for someone so young. I was afraid your psychic powers are not developed yet. Now there are ways to make this easier, I've told you before it's easier to manipulate an unnerved mind."

"Was that why you said all those things to me when we battled? You were trying to break my focus."

"Yes. That was partially the reason. You need to learn ways to stir up a storm inside your opponent with words. When the mind is unfocused, your foe is vulnerable. You may think this is a low tactic, but think of attacks like Provoke, Growl, and Taunt. They are all ways to break focus."

"I see… And this is only partially the reason?"

He glanced at me quickly before looking away, "Everything I said were my true feelings. I was bottling up resentment towards Sigma and it became directed to you when I entered your body and learned your history. I needed to unleash it, to let it go if I were to treat you without bias and see you only for who you are on the inside."

He lowered his head and touched my nose with his, a friendly gesture. "At first, I saw you like how I saw Sigma, but when I battled you, I sensed your resolve, you willpower, and your determination to stay by Seph. I realized you are a victim of Sigma, just like I was. Unlike many other victims who wallow in self-pity, you are actively seeking change and looking for ways to turn your life around. I admire you, Ardelle. I know you'll reach the bright tomorrow you long for."

He was nuzzling me gently like a mother. I basked in the warm glow of his soul.

"Remember this, Ardelle. There are going to be people who don't see you as a victim, but lump you with the perpetrators. How you should handle those people…that's up to you to think about. As for telling Seph who you really are…I can't tell you the best approach is either. Just know that there is a time for everything and the opportunity may show itself when you least expect it. I'm sorry I can't give you any better advice."

"No, it's fine. You really are as amazing as everyone said."

"Heh. Of course I am, how could you think otherwise?"

"Um…like when you tried to take my body?"

"Don't know what you're talking about. I never tried the sort."

"…"

A warm light blanketed my vision and I was back in the field of grass. I lifted my head and was surprised that I could.

"Are you leaving?" I wondered aloud in a panic. I could only feel Ire's soul faintly, he was slowly fading away.

"Yes. If I stay any longer, I risk driving your mind insane."

"Are you going back to the ground? Can I visit you next time?" I didn't want his warmth to fade away, I frantically circled around.

"No. I have no regrets now. My soul is going to move on. I'm going to lose my memories and become a Ghost Pokémon. After that, my soul will be reborn as another Pokémon, heh, if Arceus would let me. I cursed him through high heavens the first year after I died. I don't think he thinks favorably of me. Though I'd like to be reborn as a female…I do love being pampered and fuss about my appearance…"

He was getting further and further away. "Don't go! I still want to get to know you better! We are just starting to become friends; we have to…um…share stories and such. It's not fair that you got to read my mind when I hardly know anything about you!"

I heard a faint chuckle in the winds, "Alright Ardelle, I'll tell you a story I have never told anyone else before. I had a previous master before Seph, that was a long time ago, perhaps close to a thousand years. He was a world famous magician. Have you seen a magic show before? Like pulling a Buneary out of a hat?"

He probably knew the answer, but he wanted to converse with me, like two strangers nurturing a budding friendship with the exchange of words. I nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! I love magic shows! I use to watch them on TV all the time. I thought they were works of miracle."

"That trick with Double Team I taught you, my previous master was the one who taught me. His magic tricks worked by distracting the audience's attention to somewhere else while he prepared the next step of the show. It's called 'sleight-of-hand.' What I taught you, Ardelle, is magic."

"Use this magic to change your life, Ardelle. Make the miracles you want to happen come true…"

His voice was carried away by the last of the night wind. The sun peaked over the mountain in a tiny speckle and warmed me with its rays, filling the void that Ire's departure had left in me with warmth again.

* * *

Meeting with Ire had left me with virtually no sleep. I dozed off on the bench where I found Seph outside the day before. Approaching paw steps caused my ears perk up automatically as I lazily opened my eyes. The mid-morning sun made me blink several times to adjust to the brightness.

"There you are." Arios greeted me impatiently, "We've been looking for you. I thought you were sleeping in Seph's room."

"I was?"

"Yea…you wanted to badly."

"I did?"

"Yes…" He eyed me strangely. "Why are you out here?"

"Oh…um. It was…too hot in Seph's room."

He furrowed his brows. Last night was kept cool by slight breezes; I realized I blurted out a blatant lie.

"Oh." His opened his mouth slightly as if realizing something, "You mean the other kind of hot?"

"Uh…there is more than one kind?"

"I warned you last night, you didn't seem to mind. I told you Seph likes to sleep completely naked at home. You're a girl, though a Pokémon, but it should still make you uncomfortable but you told me you were fine."

My jaw dropped, "I told you I was fine? And then I went to sleep in Seph's room?"

"Yea… Were you feeling okay last night? You weren't acting like yourself."

"How so?"

"Well for one, you ate Pokémon food… You were also unusually clingy to Seph."

Curses you, Ire! He used my body however he pleased when I was knocked out cold. I felt my cheeks flare,"I was feeling feverish last night! That's why I decided to sleep out here. Also, due to the fever I can't remember what I did last night. Sorry if I did something strange."

"That makes sense. It may be a good thing you don't remember…"

"Did I do something really weird?" I squawked.

Arios smirked at something he recalled, "Let's just say good thing you don't remember."

"Tell me! Otherwise how am I going to face Seph?" Arios ignored me leapt away.

"No worries, it's nothing…that bad."

I hounded him for the truth but Arios kept it to himself, occasionally smirking away at the memory. I saw Seph's figure inside the house from a window, dressed semi-formally in a button-down black shirt and a loose sky-blue tie. He saw me and waved, I flushed and looked away.

"Tell me what I did _now_ Arios, or else I'm charring all your fur black." I hissed through my teeth.

"Go wish the birthday boy happy birthday." Arios easily dodged my question and a thin flame of Ember I released when Seph wasn't looking this way. He disappeared into the house with me begrudgingly following behind. Seph was smiling like always and beckoned me close. I hesitantly licked his proffered hand.

"You're back to your shy old self today, you were so outgoing last night!" Seph patted me on the head and offered me the sandwich he was munching on. I finished it for him.

"Oh. If you're still embarrassed about what happened last night, don't worry about it." He smiled reassuringly though that was the last thing I felt. So Ire did use my body to do something embarrassing! Heat rose to my face, how is possible he managed to find a way to haunt me even after his soul has moved on?

I couldn't look at Seph, not knowing what this 'embarrassing thing' I did last night was. Curse you, Ire! I hope Arceus hears me and make you reborn as a lowly Diglett in your next life!

* * *

A/N- We're almost at 100 reviews! I'm so excited! To celebrate, the 100th reviewer gets to commission something small from me in the form of a quick drawing, which I do much better than writing. It must be Pokemon related!

Next chapter, Seph's birthday party (I keep thinking I will write it this chapter and it already got pushed back twice for plot stuff!), Fal sharing a bit of her story, and Ardelle meets someone else from Sigma...?

This chapter is now my favorite chapter. It used to be chapter 1 or 4. Please send in long reviews? :3 We're about 6-7 chapters away from the end! Wow!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N-So I was unable to finish this story by the end of the world... I'm sorry readers, I just entered pharmacy school and it's eating up all my time. The good news is, the world didn't end? Ahaha...

Please enjoy this chapter. Plot is heating up!

* * *

Ch. 11

There was an air of maturity around him. Like magic, it appeared when he blew out his eighteen candles on the cake. His friends and family cheered with clinking of champagne glasses. Seph took a sip of his Bluk Berry juice; the deep red liquid looked identical to real wine.

Perhaps it was his shirt and tie, but Seph looked far older than he was. He stood tall and talked with poise. There was assurance in his steps and purpose in his gaze. It seemed to me that he had made up his mind on something that was left too long unmade and the decision gave him strength. I thought about how he quavered in front of Ire's grave yesterday and carefully stored the image away. I probably would not see him like that again for a long time.

"Ah my tie!"

A longtime friend and next-door neighbor of the Aspens, Marta brought along her three-year-old granddaughter who was in a phase where she found a need to tug on everything that seemed tug-able and Seph's tie was no exception. Quickly thinking of ways to keep a toddler happy, Seph suggested some alternative activities but all were aptly rejected with a shrieking 'no!' before she finally agreed to drawing. I escaped upstairs with Seph to fetch a pad of paper and color pencils before the little girl could close her hand on one of my tails.

Despite the fact that I had 'slept' in it last night, this was the first time I've seen Seph's room. It was nicely neat except for the covers thrown aside on the bed. Unsurprisingly, two sides were lined with bookshelves. I recognized many of the titles he had as my own personal favorites. I smiled fondly when I spotted Gulivera's Travels, my utmost favorite book, standing in its proper alphabetical order on the lower shelf.

"It seems I'm no good at understanding girls." Seph commented off-handedly while reaching for a drawing pad. "Mysterious creatures they are, even at such a young age."

He then fell silent, pondering over what seemed to be something so formidable that his brows knitted tightly together. I fell silent, not wanting to disturb his thought process.

All of a sudden he dropped down so he was at my level. Seph held my curious gaze with a serious expression. "There's something I want to ask you."

My heart thumped out of my own guilty conscience. It can't be…

"In Arc Marina, I'm going to take a girl out to dinner. I have no idea what to talk to her about. I need your advice."

I accidently puffed smoke in his face as laughter escaped me unceremoniously. He was worried about _that_?

"I'm serious Ardelle!" He ruffled his own hair out of frustration. "Before that incident, I was so caught up in my own world that I never ever thought of anything else besides books and Pokémon. I admit that even I think I'm a little pathetic. Asking Ma is embarrassing and Aya would just tease me."

He begged me for input. I turned to the bookshelf and nosed Gulivera's Travels. Seph removed it from its spot and ran his hand over the cover.

"How nostalgic…I used to love this book. But talking about books, isn't it kind of dorky?"

I shook my head and confidently assured him with a bark.

"Okay then. I trust you on this."

I looked over his tall shelves filled to the brim and felt the warmth of anticipation. I want to talk to Seph about books! I want to listen to stories of his favorites and share mine. He was unnecessarily worried because I'd gladly talk to him about anything. In that instant, I was unexpectedly filled with fright. I became painfully aware of how fond I grew of Seph because the thought of leaving him scared me more than Sigma itself.

* * *

My afternoon was occupied with rehearsals. Seph's Pokémon gathered to put on a show with their powers as Seph's birthday present. A Grovyle with a particularly artistic touch directed the other Pokémon; Arios said this Grovyle used to belong to a Pokémon Coordinator and won quite a number of awards.

Fal was lazing about a warm patch of sunlit grass while waiting for her turn. I just finished rehearsing for my part so I went to join her. She laid on her back, belly exposed to the sun and looked like she's enjoying every moment of it.

"The sun is great. You'd understand me since you're a fire Pokémon and I'm a sun Pokémon."

"Mmm..." I let my contentment show my agreement. From the corner of my eye I saw Arios napping in the shade of a tree.

"Looks like Arios is not too fond of the sun though."

"He's always like this for as long as I've known him."

"Even as an Eevee?"

"Hm…I'm not too sure about that. I never knew him as an Eevee."

"Oh." It came out sounding dejected. Fal regarded me curiously.

"Well…it's just that how well you get along with him; I assumed you two grew up together."

She laughed. "Oh I wish. I would've loved spending my childhood annoying him as well. I came only a couple of years ago, when I was rescued."

"Rescued?"

"Yep, from an illegal breeding center not too far from here. They were breeding rare Pokémon to sell their eggs."

I was aghast that I didn't know what to say. Fal didn't seem to mind where the conversation turned to. She offered to tell me her story if I'd like to hear.

"Is that alright with you?"

"I'm fine with it; the past is in the past. I was one of the lucky ones, too young to be used so the people there were waiting for my body to mature. I was treated well enough but always kept alone in a dark room ever since I hatched. Then one day, some nice people busted in and cleaned the place out. That was also when I saw sunlight for the first time and I just thought it was the best thing ever. Then I was brought here where I met Seph and Aya and Arios who were my second best-thing-ever. They gave me a home and love and showed me how wonderful this world can be."

I thought about Fal locked away just like how I was. I looked at her; there was not a trace of sadness on her face.

"Do you ever feel…troubled by your past?"

She blinked at me, "Not at all. I chose to forget about it. The moment I saw sunlight, I decided that was when I was truly born. I just told myself the time I was in the breeding center was no different from being in an egg and that I just took a little longer than other Pokémon to hatch."

"That's a good way to think of it."

"Isn't it? Arios helped me come up with it. He told me that the only way the past can tie me down is if I can't move on. So I became a newborn again and made myself anew from all the wonderful memories I created here. It wasn't hard at all. There's so much wonder in the present that I got no room to wallow in the past."

My ears unconsciously drooped. The psychic eon Pokémon easily perceived what I was feeling.

"Do you have a bad past as well Ardie?"

"You can say that."

Fal's ears perked in preparation for a story. When I didn't offer mine, she didn't pry but seemed disappointed.

"If you can't forget, just pretend it was a bad dream. You got Seph and everyone now, let's create a ton of good memories together, okay?"

But I couldn't pretend it was just a dream. The establishment of Fal's past no longer existed to haunt her. Even if I take Sigma down, every time I use my ability or look into the mirror at the golden color of my eye, these are all physical reminders that I can never erase.

Fal peered at me with worry. I smiled at her. She seemed satisfied and went back to sunbathing. The warmness of the sun and Fal next to me easily melted away my troubles. Time seemed to stretch on to infinity. It felt like this bliss would last forever.

* * *

The show was a success! We were met with standing ovations from the Aspens and a shower of praises. Afterwards, we had a celebratory barbecue outside where the whole family—humans and Pokémon—feasted until their bellies were bulging. The party died down by nightfall, I took this opportunity to sneak away to do my daily routine. I flew to the other end of Canaltown so that I wouldn't accidently run into Seph by strange whims of chance. Arceus seemed quite fond of that so I took extra precautions.

There was a small park tucked in the corner of the town. Under the moonlight, it was abandoned. Children that frequent here were in their homes and getting ready for bedtime. Suddenly, I recalled the last time I was in a park the night I met Oleander. Despite knowing it was paranoia, I looked around carefully anyway. All was still, only a lone swing rocked gently by the wind.

I became human, quickly donning a dress I borrowed from a nearby clothesline, and walked around the perimeter a couple of times. The moon was full tonight and the night very quiet save the occasional hoots of some Hoothoot. It was the completely opposite atmosphere from the earlier commotions of the party; the moonlight too washed away the residual warmth of the sun and the earlier feeling of never-ending bliss. I plopped myself unto a bench, hoping to wait out this sudden wave of depression.

Quiet footsteps echoed. Like a Sentret, I jumped at the sound and looked to where they were coming from anxiously. A middle-aged man seemingly on an evening stroll approached. I quickly glanced downward, hoping he didn't catch that I was staring.

"Good evening miss. May I sit here?"

The gentlemen stopped in front of my bench with his hand on his hat. He removed it and his face became lit by the moonlight. I jumped; it was Professor Aspen.

"Forgive me to have surprised you but I absolutely have to speak with you alone. I had one of my Pokémon follow you when you left the lab."

His one sentence sent a thousand questions raging through my mind. I was frozen with fear of someone who knew of my identity. I will not let myself captured like this! I met his eyes defiantly, expecting scorn and malice but Professor Aspen's eyes were kind and sad, so sad that my fears were entirely replaced with confusion.

"Please," the professor lowered his head, "will you listen to my story?"

His sincerity put me at ease. I also had the feeling that his words would be very important, like it was going to change something in me. "I…I'd like to hear it, Professor."

He smiled gratefully and sat down on the bench.

"A long time ago, before my son Seph was born, I was a geneticist for Sigma. Theta…I helped Segan create you."

I bolted up, hands flying up to my open gaping mouth. I stepped backwards from him instinctively. The professor reached towards me with one hand, but when he saw the same look of fear in my eyes that I show in front of Father, he dropped it with a look of pain.

"We were in school together, Segan and I. We both aimed to be Pokémon geneticists and we founded Sigma together after graduation. We wanted to advance Pokémon genomics and to contribute something of value to the scientific community. That…was the original purpose of Sigma."

"Segan was a genius and absolutely meticulous with his work. He pursued perfection, obsessed with it even, he saw Pokémon as creatures beloved by Arceus and that was why Pokémon were able to use powers to influence nature. Humans, on the other hand, were weak and evolved to be intelligent out of jealousy and desire to control Pokémon's powers. Segan wanted to see if he could create the ultimate being, the perfect being, by giving humans who already possess unmatched intelligence with the powers of Pokémon. It seemed impossible, but we were both young scientists who sought after the thrill of making the impossible possible. In a few short years, we made enormous progress, but not enough to make our goal a reality. One day, Segan's genius and passion pushed through. That was also the day I left Sigma."

"…Why?"

It was the first world I uttered to him since he started his story. He was surprised, but seemed encouraged that I was listening.

"Segan was dedicated to research, so much so that he had thrown aside ethics or morality to reach his goal. The more I delved myself into this research, the more I questioned if it was the right thing to do. My son was born just around then. As I held him, I was struck by how perfect he was, just the way nature gave him to me."

He sighed deeply, "It is human desire to attain power. I thought about what would happen if a child with Arceus-like powers was created. People would fight over this child, use this child for their own gain, and control this child. I don't want to burden an innocent child with such a fate. Before I left Sigma, I deleted as much research data as possible…but that wasn't enough."

The middle-aged professor glanced at my face with weary eyes as if to gauge my reaction. Even I was not sure what kind of expression I was wearing. He dropped his gaze, "I caused you grief. I cannot apologize enough for that."

Silence followed. I could not think of anything to say to the professor.

"A year and a half ago…" Professor Aspen continued somewhat shakily, "Sigma attacked my home. He didn't pursue me when I left Sigma, so I thought he was letting me go cleanly as a sign of respect of our years of friendship. I was wrong and he became more resentful as the years passed, attacking my children to cause me the greatest pain. Segan waited out of sight as he amassed power, a year and a half ago he was finally ready…so he showed himself."

I breathed out a barely audible reply, "Are you telling me all this just to lighten the burden of your own conscience?"

Professor Aspen's eyebrows knitted together causing the wrinkles around his eyes to run deep. He looked aged and drained.

"Yes. That is part of it."

"And the other part?"

"I want to help you in any way I can. I feel responsible for you, since you're partly my creation as well. When I saw you in my house, a Ninetales with Segan's golden eye, I couldn't believe that Arceus has led you to me. I knew instantly Arceus is asking me make up for my past mistakes."

He rested his head in his open palms, "I-I'm sorry for being selfish. You are right. I am just trying to lighten my own conscience. You must hate me."

"I don't hate you."

He met my eyes with a surprised expression when I said it. I avoided looking into his eyes for some times. Once I felt like I had the strength to say it, I held his gaze steadily.

"Though being born with this power…being locked up by Sigma caused me a lot of pain, I'm glad I got the chance to be alive. I like this world, a lot. Traveling with Seph, meeting Pokémon and other humans, eating good food, seeing beautiful places, I'm very happy to be born into this world, so thank you. Thank you for helping to create me."

The professor's eyes moistened. In truth, I was a bit shocked at my own words. I realized that I grew to really love the world and that was due to this man's son. There was a lot to thank Professor Aspen for—he brought both Seph and I into this world.

"You've become a mature young lady. It sounds like I'm the childish one." Professor Aspen laughed, "Won't you come sit with me?"

I realized that I was still standing from the early outburst. I sat down sheepishly next to the professor who was smiling kindly.

"What are you going to do now Theta? Are you on the run from Sigma? If you need a place to hide, I have friends who can help to change your identity and send you abroad."

I considered his offer only briefly, "No. I want to take Sigma down. I don't want to run away from them anymore."

I started telling the professor of my journey—meeting Seph, running from Sigma, meeting them again at Safari Zone, Oleander's words…

"I see." He looked downtrodden, "I have some ideas of why Segan would let you go."

I perked up eagerly, "Why?"

"You were created from the DNA of Mew, but we couldn't give you all of Mew's powers. We were only able to transfer Mew's power of Transform to you. To use it to its full potential, you are missing something crucial"

"Which is?"

"Mew's DNA is also a vast database of the DNA of every existing Pokémon in this world. You were born with an empty database. This is why you can only use Transform after touching the original Pokémon first; this is the only way to fill your database. Segan must be desperately trying fill it with all the Pokémon, but there are limitations to just letting you in contact with every species of Pokémon. Extinct Pokémon, legendary Pokémon, and even…Arceus, the God Pokémon, they are extremely difficult if not impossible to capture. But, there is a way around it…if you were to touch Mew, the DNA database of every Pokémon in this universe, you can attain it all."

"But…I don't understand what this has to do with letting me go."

"Mew is elusive for the very reason she is valuable. Her powers are essentially unlimited and that's why she keeps herself so well-hidden from mankind. Do you know where is one place you're most likely to find Mew?"

"No. Where?"

"Where Mewtwo is. Mew is responsible for watching over any creations that spawned from her since they're equally dangerous if fallen into the wrong hands."

I gasped; I understood what he was implying. "You're saying…that I am a bait to draw out Mew!"

"She would surely sense you now you're not hidden away from the world. Most likely, she is somewhere near you. And most likely, unfortunately, she is not the only one near you."

Sigma. They must have been watching me closely to see if Mew had appeared. "So Oleander's warning, does that mean they've captured Mew?"

"I'd think you wouldn't be here with me tonight if they've already got her. What I think is that they've finished preparations and is planning to make their move very soon."

That means…I don't have much time. My heart started racing and my resolve failing. I don't know how to bring down an entire organization!

"Theta...you can still reconsider. You can hide indefinitely and live out a normal life. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

Seph and the party taught me so much during my short six months with them. They showed me their resolve to do things that were difficult and to pursue a future they wanted without being held back by their past. I wanted to show them my resolve as well.

Professor Aspen smiled to himself, remembering something. "You are very similar to Seph. When he found out about my past entanglement with Sigma, he was determined to take it upon himself to hunt them down. But I wish both of you wouldn't push yourselves so hard, if anything were to happen to you two, it'd break me apart."

He placed his hand on my shoulder, "Theta, when you succeed, won't you come live with my family? Everyone will welcome you. I want to give you a home, a family."

His hand on my shoulder was very warm. So warm, that it melted the ice wall I built to keep my emotions guarded away. Tears wouldn't stop welling up and leaving wet trails all over my face and arms as I desperately trying to wipe them. Professor Aspen stroked my head slowly for as long as I cried. I imagined having a father who would stroke my head when I was sad, a mother who would hug me close when I had a bad day, and siblings who would keep loneliness at bay. All of a sudden, I could not contain my desire for a loving home and family. I want it, I really _really_ want it.

* * *

A/N- And so, another chapter closer to the end. I hoped you readers enjoyed it. Sorry for the lack of action, I need to get a lot of back story done. Next chapter, Ardelle thought her decision is firm, but someone she meets might lead her down another path?

Please leave me reviews! I love it whenever you readers leave sincere messages about what you liked and didn't like about the story. They really do encourage me!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N- I'm super busy with college so chapter updates will only happen when I'm on vacation. Anyway, please do enjoy.

* * *

Ch. 12

"Al-deee! Can 'ou puh-leaaase 'ass me a ti-sue?"

"I'm outta souuuu', can you get me moar?"

"SHADDAP 'VER THER'! I'M TE-RYIN' TO SLEEP!"

I sighed and nosed the tissue box at Fal's direction and dawdled over to Seph with Zeal's empty bowl. Seph was preoccupied with trying to spoon feed medicine down Scarl's throat. The Flygon was ardently refusing Seph's efforts; he shrank away every time the spoon was within a foot from his nose.

We were only on the road for two days when the whole team can down with the Pokerus. This rare virus is ultimately beneficial since it improves the Pokémon's strengths after the symptoms have cleared, but nevertheless, it is absolute hell dealing with Pokémon that are currently infected.

My symptoms were not as severe as the others; I supposed it was due to the human blood running in my veins. So, I was stuck with nursing the other Pokémon since Seph was running out of hands.

"My souuu'! W'ere is my souuu'?"

I couldn't decide whether my health was a blessing or a curse; I sighed and tried to get Seph's attention again.

"It's all you-a 'ault Zeal! You just had to chase zat sick 'loatzel!"

"W'at? My 'ault? He was a da'ty no good t'eef who stole my sandweech."

"And w'at good are you who caught his disea'e instead of ca'ching him!"

"Ow! You-a 'ars..."

"'AT DID YE CALL ME?!"

"He said 'you are harsh'," I quickly translated, fearing if Zeal was allowed to explain himself in his current state Arios would knock the breath out of him.

Seph screwed the top back on the medicine bottle and plopped down on the grass, exhausted. "If you guys would just go back to your respective Pokéballs and bear with it for a little while, I can get to the Ranger Base by nightfall."

"No way," said Fal, the self-appointed spokesperson for the team since her speech was a little more comprehensible than the rest, not that it matters since Seph couldn't speak Pokémon anyways. "It's too s-duffy 'n there and I'm al'weady too s-duffed up."

Seph was able to comprehend less in Fal's current condition and assumed she just moaned stubbornly, which was not that far off from the truth.

"Complaints overridden. Deal with it." Seph was at the end of his thinning patience. A beam of red sent each of my team members back into their own capsule one by one. Soon, I was the only one left and prepared myself for the familiar tickle. Seph smiled gratefully at me and ran his left hand through the tuff of fur on the crown of my head. I reveled at his touch.

"Thanks Ardelle, I couldn't have done it without you. Get well soon."

His right hand held my Pokéball. A flash of red lulled me inside its depth.

* * *

When I woke up, I was already outside my Pokéball. I rose to all four slowly expecting my ailing body to complain. Instead, I was pleased to find myself feeling better than ever. The rumble in my stomach signaled the return of my appetite, the best sign of a full recovery.

I was inside a building I had never seen before but it felt familiar. The setup of was similar to somewhere I had been to before. I looked for my Trainer and spotted his lanky figure leaning against a doorframe. He was facing away from me and conversing with someone in the room whom I could not see.

"You're saying…there's no other way." Seph's voice rumbled low and trailed off thoughtfully. I could imagine the mountains and valleys forming on his forehead as he deliberated. He was so engrossed his thinking that he didn't even hear me approach. I quietly waited, not wanting to disturb what seemed to be a discussion of a matter of grave importance.

"No, there must be something else I can do!" Seph exclaimed, almost pleading, "I cannot just sit back for the final battle!"

I wondered what they were talking about. Could it be about the tournament at Arc Marina? I knew that was where Seph is heading to now; he is a regular guest of honor at the Festival of Rebirth, an annual event that attracted tourists and Trainers from all over. Trainers especially flock to the tiny island; the tournament is now the only place to fight Seph officially since he renounced his champion titles.

"Seph, you've done enough," came a woman's voice, "the situation is now out of our hands. This is our last ditch attempt and the only way to end it all completely."

"Can we really trust this new recruit? Damn, why is Mikaeli risking someone new _now?_"

"Heck if I know what goes on in her pretty blond head." A chair swirled and an iron cabinet was shut with a rude clang.

I became less and less sure if I follow their conversation. A weighty silence fell for so long that I fidgeted uncomfortably wondering if I should interrupt them. Seph's head snapped back as if my unease gave away my presence.

"Oh! Ardelle you're awake! How are you feeling? Do you still have a fever?"

Seph fussed and prodded but sighed in relief when his examination revealed a clean bill of health. A woman in her early twenties walked out of the door Seph was leaning on. Her attire was standard Ranger fare. Then it dawned to me that this building was similar to where Nina, the Ranger I met near Purenal City, was working.

"This is Ellie, Ardelle." Seph introduced me to the tall woman with dark hair, "She's an Area Ranger in charge of this base."

Ellie briskly nodded at me, her face revealing nothing. She gave off an intimidating and authoritative air that I instinctively shirk back from like a guilty child in front of her parents.

"Your Ninetales has a bad habit to eavesdropping." Ellie's brusque attitude made it difficult to warm up to her. Her standoffishness was the complete opposite of Nina's clinginess.

"I'm sure she just didn't want to interrupt us. You hungry, Ardelle?"

I nodded my head most enthusiastically.

"The others are still recovering. It's just the three of us for dinner."

Ellie turned away. "I still have things to take care of. Don't wait for me." With that, she left without even bidding goodbye.

"Don't mind her," Seph said when she was out of earshot, "that's just how she is. I've worked with her for a while now and I don't think she ever used salutations before diving into business."

By 'work,' I had a feeling it was regarding Sigma. I watched Ellie walk away purposefully. This 'final battle,' I recalled Professor Aspen's warning, must be Sigma's imminent execution of their ultimate ploy: capturing Mew and me. So the Rangers were aware and planning a counterattack... This new information weighed heavily in my belly and when I reached the cafeteria, there was no room left in my stomach for dinner.

* * *

Between contemplating and Seph's insistence, I managed to eat bits of meat and soup. My mind was miles away. How much do the Rangers know? Should I help them in their plan? Should I tell them who I am? Should I tell Seph who I am? I balked at that last thought. A residual fear of rejection barred me from revealing the truth. I hid my vulnerability behind a shield of lies.

I needed to investigate Ellie first. After Seph goes to bed I decided to snoop around and see what I could find out.

I finalized the details in my head and bid my time. Seph usually sleeps fairly early so when the clock struck ten he headed towards the guest rooms.

"Seph," Ellie's voiced stopped him on the stairs, "your Ninetales, can you lend her to me? There is some work that I need a Fire Pokémon to help out with."

Seph asked for my permission and I nodded. A great opportunity to snoop fell straight into my lap and there was no way I'd refuse it. I followed Ellie down a flight of stairs that looked like it led into the basement.

"There is some rubbish that I need burned." Ellie explained in her laconic and vague way of speech.

I couldn't help but to feel a little disappointed. Of course, there was no other ways a Fire Pokémon could be helpful other than lighting things on fire. Still, I hoped that these 'rubbish' would involve confidential papers…a plan of action detailing exactly what they will do to Sigma would be nice…

The basement was dim, but there was enough light to see that it was mostly empty. I looked for heaping piles of trash but found none. Ellie stopped in front of a metal door that looked like it was securely enforced. She swiped her Ranger ID and deftly punched in the password, the door softly beeped its approval.

"After you," Ellie said while holding the heavy door open. I cocked my head and padded inside. There were no heaping piles of trash in here either. It was an open and circular room with oversized screens plastered all over the walls. If I had to guess, this looked like the Ranger's operation control room. Though the age of the equipment and the layers of dust convinced me they had moved to somewhere better furnished with more up-to-date technology.

"Make yourself comfortable," Ellie plopped herself down on an old sofa sending dust flying. She waved the dust away from her nose and mouth but sneezed anyway. "My superior is always late."

The inner alarm that went off at this point was deafening. I pawed the handle of the door; it was securely locked.

"It's useless." Ellie's tone was light but her expression was dark, "Theta of Sigma, please take a seat. I even brought you some clothes, won't you Morph back so we can talk properly?"

I growled, lips pulled back revealing my fangs. I made it clear that one move from her and I would attack. Ellie tensed as well, one hand on the Pokéball of her partner Pokémon.

We glared at each other, neither relenting. Time ticked by slowly, a sound from the other side of the room perked my ears. We both turned to face the source of the noise.

"My my, you sure know how to make a guest feel at home. Good thing I tried to be on time or else I just might find the two of you literally at each other's throats."

A girl—no, woman, with honey blond hair appeared in front of a door I hadn't noticed before. Her cherubic face was child-like, but she carried herself with much confidence of an adult that I almost didn't recognize her.

"Nice to see you again, Theta. I'm Top Ranger Mikaeli. We missed you at our club meetings, but I suppose you got a little too much on your plate as of late."

The only remnants of her long pigtails were two tuffs of hair that framed her face, Mikaeli arranged the rest of her locks in a neat bun on the back of her head. She smiled, it was the very same smile that I remembered on the girl who ran a certain fan club dedicated to my trainer.

* * *

The clothes fitted well. I was sure Mikaeli disclosed to Ellie the information I was forced to put about myself when I 'registered' as a club member.

"It looks nice on you," Mikaeli said when I rejoined them on the dusty sofa. Though upon close inspection there were signs that the sofa were cleaned recently, but after years of disuse puffs of dust still escaped from hidden pockets every time someone sat on it.

Ellie looked at me incredulously. She glanced back into the room where a Ninetales disappeared into and a human girl came out of. I could tell she didn't quite believe my existence was possible until now.

"Theta, thank you for doing this," Mikaeli held my eyes and thanked me with the utmost sincerity, "I know you must feel very vulnerable in this form, but I cannot tell you how much I appreciate this show of faith in us."

"Hn." Ellie made a noncommittal noise. I could tell she was no more enthusiastic about this meeting than I am. Mikaeli's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. There was the briefest exchange of looks between the two of them.

"Yes. Thank you for talking to us." Ellie offered a tiny smile as if it pains her to smile any wider.

"Theta I know you must have a lot of questions," Mikaeli continued without a pause, "please ask anything you want to know, I will answer it to the best of my ability."

Mikaeli looked at me expectantly. She was offering information in exchange for my trust. We were both standing precariously on a flimsy bridge that she was desperately trying to reinforce.

She needed me for something, I realized. She needed me to cross this bridge and go to her side.

I immediately put up my guard again, but this chance for information I could not pass off.

"…how do you know about me?"

Mikaeli noticeably relaxed when I spoke up, "I'm part of a secret sector of Rangers who deal with terrorism and criminal organizations like Sigma. My specialization is reconnaissance and intelligence gathering; it was fairly easy to put two and two together using the information I have at hand and what I observe."

Figures she'd be a professional at snooping for other's personal information… I framed my next question carefully.

"How much do you know about Sigma's plans?"

Mikaeli's lips pressed together into a thin line, "Enough to know where they'll be targeting next."

"That is?"

"Where ever you are."

So Mikaeli knows about Sigma's plan to recapture me. I had to admit she was very good at her job.

"And what are you planning to do about it?"

Mikaeli grinned, "You don't waste time to get to the point, do you? Now before that, isn't there something else you'd like to know first?"

I was about to protest the change in topic, but I knew she was right when the face of my Trainer flashed in my mind.

"Does Seph know?"

"Not of your existence. Even though he's working with us, we keep him informed only on a need to know basis. Seph's job is fieldwork. We tell him of where Sigma might show up and his job is to stop them. Of course, his involvement is strictly a secret that only a few Rangers are aware of."

"My existence, the fact that I am now his Pokémon, you don't consider that 'need-to-know?'"

"It is information that may obstruct his work." Mikaeli stated very simply, "We won't inform him of this unless you wishes to do so yourself. Though, at this time, we'd suggest you not."

"Why?"

"Because Seph's work is now over. He will not be involved in this any longer. Telling him now would just be extra baggage for him."

My mind recalled the scene from this afternoon when he was informed that he would not be participating in the 'final battle.' So they were indeed conversing about Sigma. Now is the time to ask.

"What is your plan, regarding this 'final battle?'"

"So you were eavesdropping!" Ellie accused vehemently. Mikaeli placed a firm hand on Ellie's thigh. They exchanged quick glances again.

Ellie breathed deeply, "Sorry."

"So you know. That'd make it easier for me to explain." Mikaeli's smile was unfazed. Ellie brooded, her hands in fists so tight that they shook. She wasn't looking at me as if she'd lose control if she did.

"For two years, we've planted a spy within Sigma. With the help of someone else, our spy finally gathered enough data for us to take action."

"Who else is helping you?"

"Your brother, Leo."

I gasped.

"Thanks to him, we managed to finish this data chip." Mikaeli took out a chain that dangled a silver chip the size of my thumbnail.

"This is a virus we designed from data provided by our spy on the computer system in Sigma. Once installed, this little one will completely destroy all the data in every system networked to Sigma's main frame. We're hoping that'd leave Sigma crippled enough for a full frontal assault. With this, the final pieces of our plan are falling into place."

"Now you only need someone to take this chip inside of Sigma...the new recruit."

My knowledge of what must have been a confidential piece of information left Mikaeli astounded for a few moments. She quickly collected herself leaving nothing in her expressions save a polite, practiced smile.

"Yes, though the new recruit hasn't been informed of the job yet, I am confident that this person will agree."

"Who is the person?" I asked, dubious.

Mikaeli placed the silver chip on the table in front of us, "You."

* * *

When I thought about the clues that led to this acuminating point, I was a blatant candidate and the best choice for this role. But I didn't believe…_couldn't _believe that Mikaeli believed in me to entrust the most important job to an ex-member of Sigma.

I was incredulous. I was flattered. I was frightened. "I…"

"I cannot agree with this, Miss Mikaeli!"

Ellie shot up from her seat with a loud outburst that stunned my thoughts.

"Know your place Ellie! There is no need for your opinions here."

Ellie voiced hiked up, bursting with once withheld feelings. "Even if they're not heeded, I cannot ignore stay silent any longer! With all due respect Miss, you're making a mistake!"

Mikaeli's once serene face was marred by a deep frown.

"Theta of Sigma!" Ellie was standing, boring her harsh eyes into me. "You don't know how much pain you caused people over the years."

"Stand down, Ell—"

"Eighteen years ago!" Ellie forced her voice through though it was quivering. "Eighteen years ago, Sigma burned an orphanage to the ground. They kidnapped all the children there; that orphanage was my home. No doubt, Sigma used the children in awful experiments to create you!"

"There was no proof of that." Mikaeli hissed through tightened jaw.

"How much proof do you need Miss Mikaeli? Just look at Leo!"

Ellie stared into my eyes. Her eyes were filled with a world of hurt, "Yes. Your 'brother' Leo was _my_ brother. All the children at the orphanage were my brothers and sisters. We were a family. I was away on the day of the fire or else I would be dead, or worst, a monster like Leo!"

Rivulets of tears streamed down her face. She wasn't holding back her cries anymore and her sobs echoed in the abandoned control room.

"I _hate_ you, Theta of Sigma."

"Ellie," Mikaeli said sternly but not unkindly, "it was Sigma who caused this tragedy, not Theta. They're not the same. No one chooses the circumstances in which they're born into. None of this is Theta's fault; she is not the enemy here."

I recalled Ire's words. _There are going to be people who don't see you as a victim, but lump you with the perpetrators._

"I'm very sorry about what happened to your family." My voice was grave to reflect the graveness I feel inside. "There was nothing I could've done back then, but I give you my word I will give my life to take Sigma down now."

Ellie looked at me blankly then shook her head, "I don't need your words. There's nothing you can say to make me trust you."

"Then listen to me, Ellie," commanded Ellie's superior, "you have no role in making this decision. I trust Theta and Leo trusts Theta. Need I remind you what Leo begged us for after this is over? He said, 'Please give my sister happiness and a place to belong in this world' and you know he was _not _talking about you."

Ellie turned pale like marble and fragile like glass. Her vacant eyes were on mine for a long time.

Barely whispering, she finally spoke. "I've said all I need to say. Please excuse me, Miss Mikaeli."

Mikaeli made an affirmative noise and her subordinate left without another word. I was alone with Mikaeli and an uncomfortable silence for a long time.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Theta." Mikaeli said softly if she was still searching for her voice, "I didn't expect her to burst like that."

"No I think I needed to hear it…to solidify in me that Sigma must be destroyed."

"So…you agree to help us?" Mikaeli ventured hopefully.

"Yes."

The usually poised Top Ranger visibly slumped back in her chair. "Thank goodness, I was afraid Ellie's outburst blasted away all hopes of you working with us Rangers."

I picked up the chain from the table. On it dangled a tiny hope of a future free of Sigma for both the world and me.

"Tell me what I need to do." I resolved. The chip was cold to the touch but quickly warmed up in my hand.

* * *

Mikaeli was meticulous in planning every detail. I absorbed all I can soundlessly only stopping to clarify when I needed to.

"We pulled out our spy. Security has tightened since Sigma started making preparations to carry out their plan." Mikaeli had handwritten notes and maps laid out on the table. She did not even reference them once which showed me she had long since committed every nuance of the plan to memory.

"And there is a good chance they will act when I'm in Arc Marina," I finished her thought. "Wouldn't it be better if I went away from Arc Marina? I don't want to any harm to come upon the people there."

"Don't bother. We believe Sigma is going to target something in Arc Marina as well."

That was news to me, "What?"

"I'm…not sure." For once the master of reconnaissance didn't have the information to help her. She sheepishly tugged on her bangs, "It was just what our spy heard before he pulled out. It may not even be accurate so there's not much we can do. Rangers will provide extra security to the city for the Festival of Rebirth which actually gives us an excuse to aggregate in large numbers. We'll be stationed in the city until you disarm the securities which will allow us to track your location. Then, we'll attack."

I fingered the chip in my hand. Mikaeli has planted a tracking device in the chip as well. Sigma's base is a giant moving submarine protected by an electromagnetic shield that prevents it from showing up on any radar. No tracking advice will work within miles of it either.

But once the virus destroys the security, the shield should go offline and Mikaeli should be able to pick up the signal of this tracking device.

"Leo will help you out. He said he will do everything he can to see that you succeed." Mikaeli said encouragingly, "Don't feel like you're alone in this mission."

I offered a small smile, "Leo is like a real brother to me. We only grew up together, but he is the closest to family I have. How I feel about him…it must be how Ellie feels about him."

Mikaeli nodded sympathetically, encouraging me to go on.

"I would really like…when this is all over…" I feel myself tearing up but fought against the urge, "I'd like us to live a normal life, pursuing what we want. Leo always had a hero complex of protecting the weak. He'd make a good Ranger."

I smiled at the thought of burly Leo in the Ranger's standard green outfits. Mikaeli took my hand.

"You can live your life fully after this, I promise."

"But what if I fail," I finally gave voice to the little demon who lurked in the back of both of our minds, giggling at our effort, whispering to us that it was all futile, "there may never be another chance again."

"We won't know the outcome unless we try. And damn hard we will try!"

Perhaps it was I didn't expect her crude language, but I laughed.

"Theta, there's something I want to ask you," Mikaeli started, "do you want to be with Seph until you are captured?"

I realized with a jolt what she was offering, "Can I? I thought you don't want to involve him any longer."

Mikaeli winked at me mischievously, "You know how our favorite Pokémon Trainer is like. Even if we exclude him he'll just find some way to involve himself. He's strong enough to take Sigma on if they come and bother him."

"But…" I lowered my eyes, "I don't want him to see me captured."

"Here's what I think, though it's just conjecture. If Sigma is indeed planning to target something in the city, it'd most likely be on the last day of the festivities. That's when the main events are going to take place. It'd make sense to think they'll use that chance to take you as well."

"So you're saying I just have to find a way to leave him shortly before then." A few days to say goodbye to Seph…to make everything final…

But what do I want to finalize? If I fail, do I want to leave him thinking that I was just a Ninetales who abandoned her Trainer? Do I tell him who I am, and either leave him bitter that I lied to him or break his heart that he allowed me to get captured again?

"Theta," Mikaeli garnered my attention again, "do you want to be with Seph as Theta, or as Ardelle?"

I fell silent. The choice was difficult, but I allowed my heart to decide for me.

"I want to be in my human form. Remember back when Seph was going to take me to dinner? Well, it never happened, and he was very insistent that he makes it up to me."

I smiled at the silly promise and how serious Seph wanted to make it happen.

Mikaeli watched me closely and nodded, "I will honor that request."

* * *

We stayed up a little while after that to plan how to make 'Ardelle' disappear temporarily and 'Theta' reappear. It pained me to trick Seph like this; I wished he could forgive my selfishness this once.

Morning came fast. It was time to carry out the plan.

I hid myself as a Skitty loitering in the lobby; there were plenty of Pokémon at the Ranger base that belonged to the Rangers here. I watched my Trainer, his hair still slightly ruffled from sleep, ask Ellie about the location of his Ninetales. Ellie's face was grim; I could hear her inform Seph of the 'bad news.'

"Last night, after she helped me out with burning some rubbish, I noticed that she wasn't feeling well."

Ellie's expression was downcast and concerned. I wasn't sure what Mikaeli told her to convince her to partake on this, but Ellie was acting out the part with perfection.

"I placed her into a room where a Nurse can watch over her. When I went to check up on your Ninetales this morning, her condition turned for the worse. She's currently in the Intensive Care Unit."

Seph was immediately full or worry, "Will she be alright? Can I see her?"

"I'm sorry Seph," Ellie was sympathetic, "she will be in there for a few days at least. Please don't worry. Even though we're a Ranger Base we have all the equipment of a Pokémon Center. Our Nurse Joy is looking after her right now."

"Oh Ardelle…" Seph heaved a sigh and ran an anxious hand through his hair. The look on my Trainer's face almost made me jump out as his Ninetales and ease his worries. I resisted, though barely.

"I need to stay here then." Seph said.

"No Seph, you have a role to partake in Arc Marina. Go on and leave your Ninetales to me."

"But…" Seph protested, but finally relinquished my Pokéball over to Ellie. "Please take good care of her."

"I will."

That morning Seph left for Arc Marina with the rest of team in good health. I watched him disappear from the window in my human form. Ellie came into the room to give me my Pokéball.

"Thank you Ellie." I held my own Pokéball, running my thumb over its smooth contour.

Ellie didn't respond. I waited for her to leave without saying anything to me.

"What are planning to do, _if_ you succeed? Forget the past? Start a new life?"

I was surprised she initiated a conversation with me but her hostile tone from the night before was still there.

"Yes, I suppose I will try at least." I answered in earnest.

"There's something I want to make clear to you," Ellie stated with a hard edge in her voice, "Your existence is not a secret anymore. There are many other criminal organizations that lust for your power. The only reason you're not targeted now is because they fear Sigma."

My heart began to skip quickly, "What are you saying?"

"You might like to forget the past, but your past will always haunt you. Once Sigma is no more, you're a free-for-all, a berry for the picking. There will be others who come after you. Your existence will _always_ put people around you in danger!"

"Then what do you suggest? Do you want me to perish with Sigma?" I yelled at her. I was angry. I didn't want to even think that no matter if I win or lose, there was no place for me in this world anyway. I couldn't help but to direct my sadness and fear at this woman who was making me look at a reality I wanted to be blind to.

"Think about it yourself…though that certainly is an option." Ellie replied coldly.

I was livid, "I am human too! Don't I have the right to my life to the fullest as well? Don't I get a chance to be like everyone else?"

I was shouting excuses to convince myself. Even to my ears I was looking for any sort of justification that there is a future waiting for me in the horizon. I couldn't hold back some of the tears that fell. For the longest time, we were both silent.

When Ellie spoke again, her tone didn't soften even the slightest.

"When I look at you, all I see is Sigma, the monster who murdered my family."

She left me with those parting words. I slumped against the wall and buried my head in my knees. When Ellie's orphanage burned down, it wasn't my fault. I had no choice in the matter. But now, if I willing choose to live out my life while knowingly putting people around me in danger, wouldn't it now become my fault? If I choose to live a normal life, I would no longer stay a victim but become the enemy that is feared and hated by all.

* * *

A/N- Wow I didn't expect it to turn so dramatic. Gosh there were a lot of tears in the past few chapters...Most of you are probably wondering where did the action go, next chapter will have some, I promise!

Next up- Festivities in Arc Marina starts! Seph is the star of the tournament, and maybe Theta's dinner date will finally take place?

Please remember to review! I enjoy reading your thoughts on the chapter so please put that in your reviews.


End file.
